Pureblood Meets Mudblood
by A Bloody Vampire
Summary: New chapter 11 up! Picture a wedding with Hermione Granger as bride’s maid and Draco Malfoy as best man. Possible results: Disaster, Chaos and a Complete Mess of Things! Loosely based on Meg Cabot's 'Every Boy's Got One'. A DM & HG fic! Please R&R!
1. Part I: Good News

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**A/N: Well this is a story I came up with when I was sleeping so yeah…Please review and tell me whether it's good! Thanks!**

**x**

_The newly set up Wizarding Internet Cooperation was having a hard time filtering through the gazillions of e-mails they were receiving. After all, it was no easy task._

_xxx_

_To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Angelina Weasley , George Weasley , Bill Weasley , Fleur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 3rd March_

_Subject: Good News_

---

Hey everyone!

Okay I know this is out of the blue and all, but how are you all doing? Everything is great here in America.

Anyway the reason I'm really writing is because…well…I've got news. Great news! I'm getting married! To Pansy Parkinson. Yes, I know she's not one of us but she's great. You will all come to like her. We want the wedding to be around mid-March. What do you guys think? Please let me know quickly!

Okay, I have to go. Hope little Lily is doing well, Harry (…and Ginny). Give her a big hug from her favorite uncle for me. So yeah…later guys!

Ron

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Harry Potter _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

Dude, seriously? Pansy? You can't mean the pug-faced bitch we knew at school? She's in America too? God! Why didn't you tell me? Merlin…don't tell me she's an auror too…

Well, congratulations, I guess. Boy, this is unexpected. Very unexpected. Ginny nearly had a heart attack when she read your e-mail. When I left home today morning she still hadn't recovered from the startling news - and Lily was trying her utmost to 'save' and comfort her mother. But other than that, nothing unusual has happened.

Have you told your parents yet? If you haven't…good luck mate! I, personally, wish you all the best. I know you can choose your own girl so there's no antipathy on my part. Just don't tell me next time that you are planning on adopting Malfoy or something. And, oh yeah, don't tell Ginny that I wished you all the best. I've told her that I'd knock some sense into you so yeah…keep it low will you.

Anyway, I'll talk to you later, mate.

Harry

P.S Mid-march is fine with me (…I'm not quite sure about Ginny though).

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Ginny Potter _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

PANSY? PANSY BLOODY PARKINSON? Are you out of your freaking mind, Ron? I don't care what America has done to your head but I'd like it very much if you tell me in your next e-mail that you have cancelled this wedding – if you don't, I will personally come to America and hunt you down.

Lily sends her love to her _favorite_ uncle Ron, who she claims won't be her favorite uncle any longer if she is to have an aunty Pansy.

Ginny

P.S Mid-march? I suggest you go to hell if you think that's going to happen.

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger_

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

Married Ron? Whoa…congratulations! Even before me! But _Pansy_…are you sure? From what I remember she used to be a _cow_.

But maybe she's changed now? I know many Slytherins who have reformed after You-Know-Who's death i.e Millicent Bulstrode who is one my good friends now. So I do think I can believe that Pansy has changed. At least I hope _she_ has and not _your _head.

Mid-march is fine with me. Nothing that important has come up so far. Who else is coming? What do the others think? Give me all the details will you! Anyway all the best and talk to you later!

Hermione

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Molly Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

RONALD WEASLEY!

I am so disappointed in you! Why _her_? You are worse than Bill – I thought Fleur was bad! But that's beside the point. A _Parkinson_? Oh dear Merlin. Your father absolutely detests the girl's father! How do you expect us to arrange the wedding together when we can barely stand the sight of each other?

I object Ron. Absolutely object! You better cancel this whole thing young man. America has changed you and I don't like this new you, understand? Buck up.

Why couldn't you have just stuck to Hermione? Anyway I suggest you find someone _else_ fast if you still want to have that wedding by mid-march. And if I don't receive anything from you by tomorrow, I'll make sure a howler finds you (even if you decide to go into hiding)

Your father doesn't agree with this nonsense either…he does however send his love.

Love,

Mum

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: George Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

Really Ron. It's not April Fool's day yet. Good try but better luck next time, bro.

George

Xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Arthur Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

I think your mother has already mentioned my point of view. If she hasn't (which I highly doubt)…to put it simply: I'm ashamed Ronald; I thought better of you.

xxx

_To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: This is hell!_

--

I can't take this any more!

You two are the only ones who have been remotely nice about this whole wedding thing! Damn the rest of them. Seriously why can't they all be nice for once? So what? I'm marrying a Slytherin. Big sodding deal!

Yeah Harry, Pansy is here in America and yes, she is an auror. And, I love her! So EVERYONE ELSE CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE. They can object and protest as much as they bloody want, but I won't abandon my true love! (_takes in a deep breath_) Sorry for the outburst, guys. I'm just so stressed! Give my love to Lily, Harry – and does she really not want an aunty Pansy?

How are you doing Hermione? Mum actually asked me why my bride-to-be isn't you. Hilarious, huh?

Anyway I'm glad my two best mates aren't against my marrying Pansy. You guys will love her. And I'm going to make sure we go through this together – whatever anyone says.

God…I have a headache.

Ron

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Percy Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News _

--

All of you, my so-called family, have embarrassed me on a number of occasions, so this is not something new – I've gotten used to it.

Percy

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Fred Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

Sorry I didn't reply any faster but I was out with Angie yesterday. Anyway to your news – is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, I have to give you props for it bro. Even _I_ couldn't have come up with the idea.

But if it isn't, all I can say is, maybe you should go see the specialist in the St. Mungos branch in America. Might do you some good.

Anyway I got to go – I'm taking Angie out for dinner tonight. She sends her love. Take care of yourself and find yourself a new wife will you (if this whole 'I'm marrying a pig-faced idiot' thing is true)? Pansy doesn't suit you and your kids might end up all weird - like the (_ahem_) father. I mean red and blonde hair _really_ don't go well together. I'm just saying

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Charlie Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

I could have gotten you a dragon that would have looked better! I'm serious…

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Bill Weasley _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: Good News_

--

Congratz bro – for beating _my_ record. Has mum killed you yet? It's a good thing you aren't here in the U.K you know. Things could have happened.

Bill

xxx

_To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger _

_From: Ron Weasley_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: This really really is hell! _

--

Did I already mention that I can't take any more of this? They are all bloody against me! I'm starting to think this wedding will never take place… but I really do love her, you guys. It's that "can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence; World Series kind of love." Why is everyone else so small-minded?

Argh! I have a bloody headache!

Ron

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Hermione Granger _

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: This really really is hell!_

--

Yes, you did mention it and yes, I did get both your e-mails. Hang in there. It's going to take a while because obviously they aren't ready for this you know. Keep strong. It'll all work out in the end. It always does

Does your mum actually still think that the both of us belong together? Boy, she's far behind, isn't she?

'Mione

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Harry Potter _

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: This really really is hell!_

--

YOUR complaining! For god's sake! YOU are not the one who has to live with a raving Ginny! _I_, on the other hand, have to wake up at 5 in the morning to "_God, why did he choose her!" every_ morning, Ron - thanks to you!

(_takes a deep breath_) Sorry mate, I just had to say that. Look, just hang in there, all right? They'll come around in the end – I hope so anyway because I can't stand my wife at the moment.

Oh and Lily said that she didn't mind an aunty Pansy. Why do you ask?

Harry

xxx

_To: Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: You selfish little prats! _

--

I was hoping for a _'You hang in there Ron. We'll convince mum for you'_ sort of thing from you guys. But I guess, _that's_ too much ask from my wonderful brothers.

You all deserve to rot in hell – especially you, Percy. I mean is it so freaking hard to hope for some comfort from my own bloody family?

Ron

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Molly Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: Where are you, young man?_

--

Dear Ronald,

Where are you? You were supposed to reply when you cancelled this wedding. Have you? Because I would appreciate it very much if you did!

You have to understand Ron, that we love you and that we want all the best for you. And marrying a former Slytherin isn't the best for you – you can do a lot better.

I recently met this beautiful young lady in Diagon Alley the other day. You might have met her in your school days – Lavender Brown? She's a very pretty girl, I must say. She'd do you wonderfully.

Please cancel this whole thing and come back home – we all miss you and I promise I'll find you a good wife. I'm sure Lavender wouldn't mind coming over for tea sometime. Please reply soon.

Love,

Mum

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Ginny Potter _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: You can run…but you can't hide!_

--

TWO days and I still haven't heard from you! Did you fall off the face of the earth or something? DID you cancel the wedding before you fell?

I'm telling you Ron, once and for all: You Can Run But You Can't Hide! And really, do get rid of that bitch while you can.

Ginny

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Bill Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: You selfish little prats!_

--

You are quite the jokester, Ron. I'd have thought that you'd be dead already and that mum'd be in Azkaban for bloody murder. But I suppose miracles do happen.

Honestly Ron, but _Pansy_? Don't you have any taste?

Okay enough joking and let us look over the issue at hand for once. I'm going to stop reprimanding you and instead, give you some advice considering the fact that I'm the only sensible brother you have (Except for Percy but the prat doesn't count). I'm trying to be a good brother, alright? You're making a huge mistake, hear me? A huge mistake! Will I have to come down to America and knock some sense into you or what? Getting married is a _lifetime _commitment Ron; you'll be the one going to hell if you marry Parkinson, not the rest of us.

Bill

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: Fred Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: You selfish little prats!_

--

You expect too much from us, Ron. Anyway did you find a new wife? Angie told me that mum is planning on hooking you up with -ahem- Lav-Lav. That still wouldn't work though…blonde hair…red hair…save your kids from the embarrassment, dude.

Fred

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley _

_From: George Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: You selfish little prats!_

--

YOU MEAN THIS IS TRUE? GOD! SHIT…

You _are_ good! Anyway send me an e-mail invitation for your funeral too okay? That is unless mum has killed you already.

xxx

_To: Ginny Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: LEAVE ME ALONE!_

--

Okay I'd appreciate it very much if everyone just stops writing to me. I have gotten sick of it. I wanted my wedding to be a happy occasion but it seems like that's never going to happen if you lot decide to show up. So you know what, stuff it. Who needs family anyway?

I'll make sure this works. Pansy and I WILL live happily together as wife and husband. And mum, please…I _have_ met Lavender. I was (_ahem_) acquainted with her before and so I'd like it very much if you stop embarrassing me. I can find my own wife, thank you very much.

Till I say you can, please STOP WRITING TO ME! I'll start blocking you all if you don't. Thank you.

Ron

xxx

_To: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: I am, officially, dead!_

--

I just basically told my family to fuck off! Basically. (_dies_)

Ron

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: How are you doing?_

--

Hello darling,

How are your people taking the news?

Lots of Love,

Ron (Your husband-to-be)

xxx

**x**

**A/N2: I hope you guys like it – please review. I couldn't find a way of putting their e-mail addresses which totally sucks! Anyway please review! Thanks! **


	2. Part II: Good News

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the few Parkinsons I made up – Richard, Elena, Patricia and Armand Parkinson are all part of _my_ imagination. Not J.K.Rs!**

**A/N: Yeah well here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! They were much appreciated! I hope you guys keep on doing so. By the way, the Blaise Zabini in this fic is a GIRL. Just letting you'll know!**

**x**

_And meanwhile, on the other side of wizarding world…_

xxx

_To: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Richard Parkinson, Elena Parkinson, Armand Parkinson, Luna Parkinson, Patricia Parkinson _

_From: Pansy Parkinson _

_Date: 3rd March_

_Subject: I'm getting married! _

--

Hello Everyone

Guess what? I'm getting married – at last! And you will never believe to whom. I dare you all – guess! Come on guess…

No, it's not you, Draco. I've quite given up on you. Anyway, no idea? I am getting married to…take a deep breath…RON WEASLEY! Can you all believe it? Okay I know what you guys are thinking but he's not that bad…really, he isn't. And I absolutely adore him!

We are planning on scheduling the wedding sometime in mid-march. Is that okay with you guys? Please reply ASAP! Thank you!

Pansy

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson _

_From: Millicent Bulstrode _

_Date: 3rd March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

You go girl! Congratulations! I am so happy for you!

But…(_pauses_)…Weasley? Are you sure? Because when he was in school he was bit of an idiot wasn't he? But then maybe he's changed like that friend of his – Hermione Granger. She writes some really good articles for the daily prophet here (she is also one of my good friends - ignore the fact that she's a mudblood)

Anyway… mid-March? Girl…Oh Gosh…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but mid-march is going to be a bit too hard for me. I don't think I'll be able to make it. In fact, the next _three_ months are bad. I'm going to be in Australia during that time. I really am sorry, Pansy. Please forgive me? I'll come and meet you guys later. I promise I will and anyway you can send me photos right! By the way, where's the wedding going to be? In America?

Send me all the details (even though I'm, unfortunately, not going to be able to join the fun; I do want to know what you've planned for your BIG day)! So yeah, I'll see you later. I'm sorry again. I really am!

Kisses,

Millicent

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson _

_From: Elena Parkinson _

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

Pansy,

A Weasley? Are you out of your mind, young lady! I want you to cancel this nonsense right now! A _Weasley_? For the love of Merlin, what has America _done_ to my daughter? Are you trying disgrace the Parkinson name among our community like your _wonderful_ brother did? Your beloved father _fainted_ when he read your e-mail!

Think twice before you blurt out things like this! What ever happened to Draco Malfoy? I thought you two were a match made in heaven? I can't believe this! I'm too angry to even type! I am so ashamed of you Pansy! A Weasley of all things…

I want this all cancelled, you hear me – by tomorrow!

Love,

Mum

xxx

_To: Millicent Bulstrode _

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

You can't come? YOU CAN'T BLOODY COME? MILLIE! (_sniff_) Great…just great!

Today just gets better and better. Mum totally went ballistic with me today – on e-mail! Can you believe it? I could practically _hear_ her…in America! The wedding, it seems, is NOT a good idea. Millie!

Oh well…I guess I _could_ send you photos. I wish you'd come though – I wanted you to be bride's maid, you know. Though now, it seems I'll have to ask Draco to be best man. I hope Ron agrees. And if he does, I'll have someone on his side as bride's maid. (_sigh_) This'll be quite a wedding don't you think; me choosing the best man and Ron choosing the bride's maid! But the main thing is for us to get married and live happily ever after…

I'm babbling to much, aren't I? Anyway I'll send you photos – if the wedding actually takes place!

Talk to you later, woman.

Love, Pansy

P.S: The wedding will, most likely, take place in England!

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Draco Malfoy_

_Date: 4th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

Are you serious? God, are you serious? That Weasel, Pansy? When you met the guy, I thought it'd just be a passing fancy but, honestly, now you tell me you're going to _marry_ the idiot? What about the _'I'm going to hate Potter, Weasley and Mudblood'_ pact we made in our second year? (_sigh_)

But it seems that whatever I say, it's not going to do much; which unfortunately sucks. I know you can choose your own spouse and all but…forget it Pansy. If you love the bastard (beats me how you could), then marry him. Though if he breaks your heart, I will personally come to your apartment (…which needs to be cleaned of Weasley germs) and murder the guy – and this I'll do with _or_ without your permission. Remember that.

Mid-March will be okay for me if the both of you plan on tying the knot in the U.K. I'm going there next week for about a month - ministry-related business. But if you have the wedding here in America, I don't think I'd be able to make it. I could meet you guys later if that happens.

Anyway I have to go. I want to get ready for the psychological damage you've inflicted upon me. So I'll talk to you later okay? Bye!

Draco

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Armand Parkinson _

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married_

--

A disgrace, you are Pansy, to the Parkinson name. And it is for that very reason that I want to congratulate you. I really do! I'm glad you have followed in my foot-steps and not Patricia's. And I have to admit that you've done better than me in choosing a Weasley for after all, I only chose a Lovegood.

Luna congratulates you too though I do wonder how you are planning on having this wedding. Mum _is_ going to kill you, you know and there is no way in hell you are going to get together with this Weasley guy; with mum around. So I suggest you come up with something – and fast.

Mid-march? Why the hell do you want to have it that quickly? I can't bloody come then, you know. Luna is due with the baby around that time and I don't think it's a great idea if she came along – it would be even worse if she delivers the baby right at the moment you say 'I do'. I don't think you'd want that to happen either.

SO, I'm sorry sis. And anyway I don't think I want to meet mum and dad again. Luna and I will come and meet you two sometime later. A time during which you will, hopefully, be an aunty.

Talk to you later and all the best

Armand

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Blaise Zabini_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married_

--

ARE YOU CRAZY? As your best and most trusted friend, I want to advise you Pansy, that this is the worst idea you could ever come up with! Have you honestly lost your mind, girl? How on god's green earth could you think of marrying that dufus!

First off, he is a Weasley. Second, he is a blood traitor. And thirdly, he is a Weasley! I can't believe this!

Pansy, think about this before you do something rash. And I really do mean it. We've been friends for more than seven years – you _have_ to trust me on this. It is not a good idea, even though it may seem so now; but wait a couple of years, or even months and you'll see straight through the guy. It'll no good for your reputation too – meaning your future!

Girl, call it off! Please…?

Blaise

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Patricia Parkinson_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

You are the most insensitive younger sister I have ever had the misfortune to meet, you know that! Do you have ANY idea what you've done to Mum and Dad? You are worse than Armand! HE only married a Lovegood – not a _Weasley_!

I suggest you buck up and get a life if you are desperate enough to marry a _Weasley _of all people. Oh the humanity! E-mail me once you've cancelled this crap.

Pat

xxx

_To: Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Armand Parkinson_

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

--

I REALLY CAN'T STAND THIS! You guys are the ONLY people who have been okay about me marrying Ron. All the rest of them are so against me. I don't get why though! Ron is a wonderful person. WHY CAN'T THEY GET THAT?

Guess what Millie…even Blaise is against my marriage. Can you believe it? And she was the girl who was supposed to have the same taste as me!

ARGH! It sucks that neither you (Millicent) nor you (Armand) can come. Mid-march is the only time the both of us (Ron and me) are free. In April, Ronald is trying out for a promotion and that requires are great deal of time. (_sigh_) At least, _you_ are coming Draco because we _are_ having the wedding in the U.K. I have a little request for you too, though I think it best if I were to consult Ron first before I ask you.

GOD! My head aches so much. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Anyway I'm going now…Ron is online on WMSN!

Love,

Pansy

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Gregory Goyle_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

I like joking too Pansy (though next time, please add the word, _joking_ after you reveal the joke because I almost thought you were telling the truth when I read your e-mail…).

Here's my joke! Guess who I'm marrying? Cho Chang! Joking! (Like this. Just so that I don't get confused!)

G

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Millicent Bulstrode_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

--

Calm down girl…you sounded hysterical in your last e-mail. You rarely ever use capital letters and when you do, I know something is wrong. Don't worry. It'll take a while for this all to blow over. But it'll work out in the end. I know it will

I'm not surprised that Blaise isn't happy with your marriage. But don't let her get to you. I know that all of us are friends and all but you have to live your own life, Pansy. You have to choose your own partner so ignore everyone else and do what you feel is right!

Anyway I have to go! I hope I see you soon! It's sad that I can't see you on your special day! I hope everything works out. Write to me as soon as possible!

Millicent

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Draco Malfoy_

_Date: 5th March_

_Subject: RE: I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

--

What do you need to consult the Weasel with before you do with me? I don't like the sound of this…

So this wedding being cancelled is not bad is it? I mean there are so many other guys for you out there, Pansy! As they say: There are plenty more fish in a sea…Okay, ignore more. I just did not say that.

As you can see, my advice-giving skills are a bit rusty so bare with me. And anyway, _how_ am I supposed to convince a good friend not to marry the biggest bastard on earth! I still can't believe you are marrying the idiot – the idiot who was once one of my greatest enemies.

God save the world…

Draco

P.S: Well I supposed I will _have_ to come if the wedding is held in the U.K… (_sigh_)

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson _

_From: Luna Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March _

_Subject: RE: I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

--

When Armand told me that you were freaking out about this whole thing, I decided to e-mail you and give you some _sisterly_ advice since your bitch of a sister isn't. Pansy, don't worry! It's going to be alright. Armand and I ended up okay, didn't we? If there is a will, there is a way! Don't give up…

And Ron Weasley is a good guy, so I know the both of you will get along wonderfully!

Anyway I'm sorry we can't come. The baby is due around mid-march and Armand is pretty busy with work at the ministry too. This is such a bad time but if the both of you don't have any other option, I suggest you'll go ahead. We'll catch up with you'll later anyway.

Remember: Don't give up and be calm! I'll keep in touch. Good luck!

Love,

Luna

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Vincent Crabbe_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

EWWWWWWWWW…disgusting!

xxx

_To: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe_

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: I'm getting married!_

--

I'm not lying, Goyle – I _am_ getting married to Ron. NOT joking (just making sure you don't get confused again, Goyle)

YOU are disgusting, Crabbe. I know it is hard to admit but it's the truth. I'd appreciate it if you watch how you refer to me in the future, thank you very much!

So you guys aren't coming, right? Well that's fine. Talk to you guys later – or better yet, maybe NOT!

Pansy

P.S: Don't write to me unless it is really important…Thank you

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Elena Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: Please reply now!_

--

Pansy,

Where are you, young lady? It has been TWO days since I've last heard from you! Have you cancelled the wedding? I sure hope so.

Why a _Weasley_? I just don't understand! There are so many other people here, Pansy, who would suit you perfectly. You can do a lot better than a Weasley. _I_ can get you someone better than a Weasley. I do not want you to end up like Armand you hear me, so please reply…NOW and tell me you cancelled it!

If I do not hear from you by tomorrow, I will personally come to America myself and cancel your wedding. It is a threat you should take seriously, young woman.

Love,

Mum

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Blaise Zabini_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: Are you there?_

--

Are you there? Please don't tell me that I was too late with my advice! Pansy…please reply once you read this and tell me I was not too late! Please…?

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Patricia Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: WHERE ARE YOU?_

--

You are worse than I thought! You are mean, cold hearted, dumb, idiotic AND insensitive!

Why haven't you replied to ANY of our e-mails! Mum is going absolutely crazy, Dad is having late nights at the pub every single day of the week and you just sit there in your cozy little office, NOT REPLYING TO ANY OF OUR E-MAILS!

Get a move on or I will kill that Ron guy of yours. I do have contacts, you know – I can easily hire a hit man…

Pat

xxx

_To: Elena Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Patricia Parkinson_

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: Leave me alone!_

--

Just like the title says, I'd appreciate it if you guys leave me alone. I love Ron and he loves me – that's all that matters! Thank you for _trying_ to look out for me but it seems that none of you'll care about my feelings.

Ron and I WILL marry, no matter what happens. What you guys say have no effect on me. Mum: Armand and I just have different taste. You have to understand that. The death eaters aren't there anymore – there are no divisions between the Slytherins and Gryffindors any longer. That is all part of history. I'm sorry about Dad. Times have just changed.

Pat, as much I love you, there are times when I feel like killing you too (just as much as you might want to kill Ron). Thank you for being my friend, Blaise. You were great, but if it means that I'm going to have to let you go, for Ron, I will do so. I love him more than _you_ can _ever_ imagine.

Now, please don't reply until I tell you all that you can. Thank you and Good-bye!

Love,

Pansy

xxx

_To: Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Luna Parkinson_

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: I CAN'T STAND THIS!_

--

Oh god, I just basically told Mum, Pat and Blaise to fuck off. What am I going to do? I need to talk to Ron…I need to hear his comforting voice…

Oh Merlin…I'm having the worst headache of the century!

Pansy

P.S: It is because you are one of my best friends that I forgave you for referring to Ron and my wedding in that rude manner, Draco. And don't worry…if Ronald agrees, my request involves no pain…AT ALL!

xxx

_To: Pansy Parkinson _

_From: Ron Weasley _

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: How are you doing?_

--

Hello darling,

How are your people taking the news?

Lots of Love,

Ron (Your husband-to-be)

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley_

_From: Pansy Parkinson_

_Date: 6th March_

_Subject: RE: How are you doing?_

--

It's horrible Ron! Horrible! Everyone is so unhappy. I don't know what we are to do!

Come online today, sweetheart. At about five, let's say? We really need to talk about this wedding a bit more seriously! So I'll see you okay?

Bye love,

Pansy

xxx

**x**

**A/N: So well here is another chapter…I know this may seems a bit boring but there will be H/D action soon. I promise. I'm just setting out the scene first :D Sorry if there were grammar and spelling mistakes - they were unintended! Anyway hope you guys like it and please review! **


	3. Part III: Eloping?

**Disclaimer: I've only said this about a million times…no, I do not own any of the HP characters**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all my reviewers once again for being great! I love you guys and I hope you all keep reading (and reviewing :D). Here is next chapter. This might be boring too but I PROMISE in the next chapter, there will most certainly be H/D action! Enjoy!**

**x**

_On WMSN (the Wizarding Messaging Service Network), Ron and Pansy have a little 'chat'_

xxx

_**6th of March**_

-_RonW_ has been added on to this conversation-

**PaNSy: **Hey Ron! Oh my god! I have missed you so much…

**RonW:** Me too. How have you been doing, sweetheart?

**PaNSy:** If being called 'stupid' by your family for marrying a former Gryffindor is 'fine', well then, I've been doing extremely fine! _Too_ fine actually…

**RonW:** I haven't been doing that great either.

**PaNSy:** What are we going to do! Our families absolutely hate each other – if we force them to stay in the same room, I'm quite sure both our fathers would have heart attacks _together_! – Simultaneously!

**RonW:** Maybe that way, they'd be able to bond in St. Mungos?

**PaNSy:** Not funny, Ron! Be serious, will you?

**RonW:** Sorry, love

**PaNSy:** (_sigh_) _I'm_ sorry too for being a grouch. I just…I'm just stumped. I can't think of anything…at all!

**RonW:** Neither can I. I mean unless we elope or something, I –

**PaNSy:** Oh my god! That's it! THAT'S IT! You are a genius, Ron. Pure genius!

**RonW:** Huh? I mean…_thanks_ and all for the compliment but what did I say? I must have missed something…

**PaNSy:** We can elope, dufus!

**RonW**: _Elope?_ Elope, Pansy? Isn't that a bit too far fetched and –

**PaNSy:** Do you want to marry me or not?

**RonW:** Of course I do, Pansy! I love you!

**PaNSy:** Well, the only way you can do that is if we elope!

**RonW: **I suppose so. But where do we…?

**PaNSy:** We'll have a quiet wedding outside London. Away from our parents…families…everyone! I've always wanted to marry away from London. It's such a busy city.

**RonW:** True…

**PaNSy:** I know!

**RonW:** Know what, honey?

**PaNSy:** Hogwarts! We can marry at Hogwarts!

**RonW: **_Hogwarts? _Where the hell did you –

**PaNSy:** Oh come on, Ron! Where is the romantic side to you, I've always loved?

**RonW:** It's pretty shocked at the moment – probably dead too from that heart attack we were talking about before.

**PaNSy:** Just think about it! That's where it all started…that's where we met -

**RonW:** …as enemies, incase you've forgotten

**PaNSy:** So? We _started_ as enemies, there. And so therefore, we'll _end_ as lovers there too! So romantic!

**RonW:** Pansy, sweetheart. I'm sorry to burst your bubble and all but Hogwarts is in session during this part of the year. We can't marry in the dungeons…with the first years staring at us!

**PaNSy:** Gee…you are right

**RonW:** Big surprise

**PaNSy:** Fine then! We'll marry just outside Hogwarts. I heard there's a very beautiful bridal garden around that area. It'd be great Ron! With the trees, the sun…the birds chirping! Amazing…

**RonW:** Errr…yeah…So do we tell anyone?

**PaNSy:** I want to. I mean…I don't want it to be _completely _unknown by everyone – just our families.

**RonW:** Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Who's okay with the wedding on your side?

**PaNSy:** Draco, Millicent, Armand and Luna

**RonW:** _Malfoy? _

**PaNSy: **Yes, Malfoy.

**RonW:** Are you sure?

**PaNSy:** _Of course_ I'm sure! What's wrong with him being okay with our marriage?

**RonW:** Oh, everything! I would never have thought that, that bastard would be content with us marrying. Maybe he's planning to bloody sabotage the whole thing? I mean we completely hate each other so –

**PaNSy:** …which is why I thought he should be best man. You can get to know each other this way and –

**RonW:** BEST MAN? BLOODY MALFOY AS BEST MAN? ARE YOU FUCKING –

**PaNSy:** Oh come on, Ron! He isn't that bad, you know

**RonW:** Of course he is! And anyway I wanted Harry to be best man and it's usually the groom who chooses his best man so –

**PaNSy:** I thought your sister wasn't happy with us being together? That's what you told me the other -

**RonW:** Yeah, she isn't.

**PaNSy:** Well then how would Potter freaking come if his wife is against our wedding?

**RonW:** Harry could come on his own and –

**PaNSy:** Oh for god's sake, Ron! Grow up! How the hell will Potter make an appearance without making your sister suspicious?

**RonW:** Good point…

**PaNSy:** Exactly! SO now, without making _him_ stressed out and _me_ stressed out too, agree with Draco being best man!

**RonW:** But Harry said he could –

**PaNSy:** Ron!

**RonW:** Fine then! God! Fine! I can't believe _Malfoy _is going to be my fucking best man!

**PaNSy:** I love you!

**RonW:** Yeah, yeah…

**PaNSy:** You can decide who _my_ bride's maid will be, sweetheart!

**RonW:** What? I don't get it…Why should I choose your bride's maid?

**PaNSy:** (_sigh_) Well…see…the reason I want Draco as best man is because Millie can't come – and I wanted _her_ to be bride's maid. And since she won't be there…

**RonW:** I _knew_ something was up…

**PaNSy:** Shut up!

**RonW:** So I can chose anyone right?

**PaNSy:** Anyone!

**RonW:** Okay then, I want…'Mione as bride's maid

**PaNSy:** _The mudblood?_

**RonW:** I'd appreciate it, sweetheart, if you don't talk of my friends in that –

**PaNSy:** But _Ron_…are you sure you want _her_ to be bride's maid? I mean, can't you chose –

**RonW:** You said I could choose anyone I wanted. And anyway if _I _can live with _Malfoy _being best man then _you_ can, surely, live with 'Mione as bride's maid…

**PaNSy:** Okay fine! Fine!

**RonW:** Well I guess that's settled then :D

**PaNSy:** Haha. Not funny. Anyway so this is a secret then okay? No one knows!

**RonW:** Yeah but I can tell Harry, right? – and 'Mione of course…

**PaNSy:** _Potter?_ But then wouldn't your sister –

**RonW:** Harry _can_ keep a secret you know

**PaNSy:** Fine, fine…if you are so sure then tell him. But if that sister of yours _does_ end up finding out, don't tell me that I didn't warn you!

**RonW:** I won't

**PaNSy:** So…you tell Potter and Mudblood. I'll let Draco, Millie and Armand (who will definitely tell Luna) know. Just make sure to remind your side not to utter a word!

**RonW:** Yeah, yeah. Anyway so is anyone else is coming?

**PaNSy:** No one else, except for Draco, can come on my side

**RonW:** Hermione and Harry were the only ones who agreed to come on mine

**PaNSy:** So well, it seems we won't have such a big crowd, which is actually a good thing, I suppose. I've always wanted a small, simple wedding in the outdoors…

**RonW:** Yeah…a peaceful wedding. That's a starter…

**PaNSy:** Oh yeah! And I don't think I should tell Draco about Granger and you shouldn't tell her about Draco either. The both of them might not agree to come if we tell them about each other…

**RonW:** Good point…

**PaNSy:** Okay we'll keep it a secret from them too okay?

**RonW:** Yeah, okay. Anyway Pans, sweetheart, I have to go. Talk to you later okay?

**PaNSy:** Fine then. Come online again tomorrow, okay? We need to discuss this more and get everything ready.

**RonW:** I will! See you!

**PaNSy:** Bye Ronnie…I love you!

**RonW:** I love you too. Good-bye, sweetheart!

-RonW has left this conversation-

**x**

_Ginny Potter was idling with her wizarding computer when…_

xxx

**7th of March**

-GinPOT has been added on to this conversation-

'**Mione: **Hey Ginny!

**GinPOT:** Hi Hermione

'**Mione: **What's up?

**GinPOT:** Oh, nothing much

'**Mione:** Nothing? What's wrong?

**GinPOT:** Nothing

'**Mione:** No really, Ginny. What's wrong?

**GinPOT:** Why do you think, something is wrong?

'**Mione:** You seem kind of quiet AND…you haven't used a single exclamation mark yet!

**GinPOT:** You know me too well…

'**Mione:** I know :D So. Tell me what's up?

**GinPOT:** Fine I'll tell you. BUT only on one condition

'**Mione:** You name it!

**GinPOT:** You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I tell you right now – not a living soul…!

'**Mione:** That's all?

**GinPOT:** Yes but you have to _promise _me, Hermione, that you won't tell because –

'**Mione:** I won't

**GinPOT:** _Promise?_

'**Mione:** Promise

**GinPOT:** Not even Harry because I'm not quite sure how he'd bloody react if he heard –

'**Mione:** Ginny, shut up and tell me.

**GinPOT:** Okay fine…here goes nothing. 'Mione…I'M PREGNANT!

'**Mione:** PREGNANT!

**GinPOT:** Yes, pregnant

'**Mione:** Pregnant? Oh-my-god! That is great news, Ginny! That is wonderful! For how long have you known this?

**GinPOT:** For a little less than two hours

'**Mione:** You only found out _today_?

**GinPOT:** Yeah

'**Mione:** Whoa…Oh-my-god! This is so wonderful. Little Lils will now have a baby…what? Is it a boy or a girl?

**GinPOT:** They aren't quite sure yet. It's apparently too early to say.

'**Mione:** I bet you want it to be a boy?

**GinPOT:** I'm not quite sure _what_ I want it to be…

'**Mione:** Why the long face?

**GinPOT:** I just…I'm not sure if this is a good time for Harry.

'**Mione:** What do you mean?

**GinPOT:** Well… Harry wanted to apply for a promotion this month and well, if we have another kid and all…

'**Mione:** Oh, come on, Ginny! Harry loves kids! Remember how happy he was when you had Lily?

**GinPOT:** Yes but that was –

'**Mione:** He was sitting for his final auror exam then, remember?

_-Nothing-_

'**Mione:** Are you there Ginny?

_-Nothing again-_

'**Mione:** Ginny…?

**GinPOT:** I'm here. He was busy then too, wasn't he?

'**Mione:** Mmhmm. It'll be alright Ginny. You two have been married for 5 years! Harry'll be darn happy!

**GinPOT:** You reckon?

'**Mione:** I _know_!

_-Nothing-_

**GinPOT: **Thanks Hermione! I'm just being stupid. Of course Harry'll be happy like you say he will be. He'll be mighty excited like he was when Lily was born!

'**Mione:** Yes, he will :D

**GinPOT:** I feel a lot better now!

'**Mione:** I can see that. You've started using exclamation marks :D

-RonW has been added on to this conversation-

**GinPOT:** Why did you bloody add _him_?

'**Mione:** I didn't

**GinPOT:** How did he then –

'**Mione:** It's the new WMSN version. People can add _themselves_ on to different peoples' conversations.

**GinPOT:** Bloody hell! Why can't technology improve for the _goodness_ of humankind!

**RonW:** Hey Gin and 'Mione! How have you two been doing? Anyway Hermione, can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?

**GinPOT:** 'Mione is talking to _me_! And anyway, did you cancel this wedding nonsense? And seriously Ron – I know I've said this about a gazillion times but _Pansy_ out of all people? You really don't have any taste do you?

**RonW:** I miss you too!

'**Mione:** Okay fine. I'll be right there!

**GinPOT:** Hermione! You can't just leave me!

-'Mione had left this conversation-

**RonW:** Sucker!

-RonW has also left this conversation-

**x**

_Hermione and Ron get right down to business… _

xxx

**7th of March**

-'Mione has been added on to this conversation-

'**Mione: **So what did you want to talk about?

**RonW:** The wedding

'**Mione: **Have you two cancelled it?

**RonW:** Hell, no. I told you we'll get through it and so we are!

'**Mione:** That's great, Ron!

**RonW:** Thanks

'**Mione:** So when is it?

**RonW:** 28th of March

'**Mione:** _That's_ mid-March?

**RonW:** Preparations seem to be taking longer than we expected.

'**Mione:** Yeah it usually does. So did you actually convince your parents?

**RonW:** Well…no…you see…Pansy and me…well we are planning on…(_pause_)… eloping

'**Mione:** _Eloping!_

**RonW: **Yeah

'**Mione:** Eloping? Ron! God! Are you sure? Eloping seems a bit…I mean –

**RonW:** I know, Hermione! I _know, _but that is the only way. We only want to get married and after that we'll tell everyone. We just want to get through with it, you know. A small function in the bridal garden just past Hogwarts and –

'**Mione:** Oh, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be really good.

**RonW:** Exactly! So Hermione, you've go to promise me that you won't tell anyone – anyone you hear me! Not even Ginny!

'**Mione:** Have you told Harry? Are you _going_ to tell him?

**RonW:** He doesn't know yet. But I'm planning to.

'**Mione:** Mmm…okay. I promise I won't tell. I want both of you'll to be happy anyway (Not so much Pansy but you don't need to know that do you:P)

**RonW:** Thanks Hermione! You are the best!

'**Mione:** Well what can I say? I do try :D

**RonW:** And (_ahem_) we want you to be bride's maid

'**Mione:** ME?

**RonW:** Yeah, you

'**Mione:** What? _Me?_ Are you _sure_ Ron? Doesn't Pansy have to choose -

**RonW:** Yeah, she does and she chose you!

'**Mione:** I'm serious, Ron

**RonW:** So am I…

'**Mione:** I –

**RonW:** So do you accept?

'**Mione:** Yeah, well I suppose I do but –

**RonW:** Well, that's settled then. Anyway I have to go, Hermione. Sorry but I've got some papers to fill. Talk to you later and –

'**Mione:** Who is your best man?

**RonW:** I…errr…don't know yet…

'**Mione:** You don't _know_? _You don't know who your best man is_? I think you are not telling me everything!

**RonW:** I am! For god's sake Hermione! I am. We are taking a while to consider everything because we only want the bride's maid and best man to come with us – only you and my best man. We want a small quiet wedding in the outdoors – well Pansy does anyway. So we haven't (_ahem_) decided yet for we need people we can trust you know…

'**Mione:** Fine! Fine! I guess I'll know sooner or later…

**RonW:** So I'll see you later okay?

'**Mione:** Yeah, bye! Oh yeah hey! Isn't Harry coming for the wedding because then –

-RonW has left this conversation-

**x**

_And meanwhile, Pansy and Draco also get everything settled…_

xxx

**7th of March**

-Draco has been added on to this conversation-

**PaNSy:** Hey Draco!

**Draco:** HEY! Long time, no see…

**PaNSy:** Yeah, I know :D When are you leaving for England?

**Draco:** Tomorrow, unfortunately. Anyway so, what's up?

**PaNSy:** Well, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding

**Draco:** (_sigh_) So it's still on?

**PaNSy:** Of course it is!

**Draco: **Well, I guess I should be happy. Yay! (_ahem_) But…how the hell did you convince your parents?

**PaNSy:** Well you see…Ron and me…we are eloping!

**Draco:** ELOPING?

**PaNSy:** Well, yes, that's what we were thinking of doing.

**Draco:** ARE YOU CRAZY?

**PaNSy:** Oh come on, Draco!

**Draco:** ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?

**PaNSy:** NO I'M NOT! It's the only way we can marry each other incase you haven't noticed!

**Draco:** But _eloping_, Pansy?

**PaNSy:** I want to, okay!

**Draco:** (_sigh_) God! I can't believe it! What has the world come to?

**PaNSy:** Shut up, Draco.

_-Nothing-_

**PaNSy:** So you are coming right?

**Draco:** Well, it's not like I have a choice…

**PaNSy:** I knew you'd come around :D Anyway about the preposition…

**Draco:** I'm listening…

**PaNSy:** We want you to be best man!

**Draco:** Um…okay

**PaNSy:** Er…you don't have any questions?

**Draco:** No. Why? Should I?

**PaNSy:** No. I was just asking! Anyway I have to go now. Ron is coming over for dinner!

**Draco:** (_shudders_) Hope you don't die of Weasley germs

**PaNSy:** Shut up. See you!

**Draco:** Bye! Hey! By the way, who is bride's maid?

-PaNSy has left this conversation- 

**x**

_Pansy and Ron hit it off again…_

xxx

**7th of March**

-PaNSy has been added to this conversation-

**RonW:** So how did it go?

**PaNSy:** Draco didn't ask me a single question when I asked him whether he'd be best man! He was just like…um, okay! Weird, huh?

**RonW:** I wish Hermione was that stupid and easy!

**PaNSy:** Haha! Sucker!

**RonW:** Slytherin!

**PaNSy:** I love you!

**RonW:** Me too…

**PaNSy:** SO I'll see you today?

**RonW:** Yep

**PaNSy:** Well then I guess I'll meet you at dinner!

**RonW:** Yes you will

**PaNSy:** :D I have to go, sweetheart…

**RonW:** Okay, bye love!

**PaNSy:** (_sends a flying kiss_)

-PaNSy has left this conversation- 

**x**

**Author's Note: So well there you go! Should I do this chatting thing in the future? Let me know. The next chap will certainly be different…I promise you! I have a great idea! Tell me whether you'll like this! Spelling and grammar mistakes were unintended again. Read…and REVIEW:D LoL! So well till we meet again…**


	4. PART IV: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Oh yeah and some of the ideas in this chapter, I've taken from Meg Cabot's books and the car incident is also taken from one of Janette Rallision's teenage books. I thought it was hilarious:D So please don't sue me!**

**A/N: So well here is the next chapter! If you are surprised why I updated so early, you can check the bottom A/N note for my reason. Anyway thanks for all the reviews guys! You all have been great and I'm glad you'll like this. I really do. There IS H/D action in this chapter if you can spot it! Hehe! Anyway that's about it! Please read (AND review!) :D **

**x**

**FROM THE DESK OF**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hermione Granger

Head-Journalist

The Daily Prophet Newspaper

London

665-3457-9310 (Only on Wizarding phones)

**Composed on the 7th of March by: _Hermione Granger_**

_To Do:_

Clean my apartment

Cook dinner – or order out…

Laundry!

Finish the article for the Daily Prophet

Return my library books

Buy a new handbag before Ron's wedding

Buy new clothes! – preferably, a whole new wardrobe (also before Ron's wedding)

Ditch Zacharias Smith

…And find a _new_ boy friend!

Get married

Oh yeah, and pick up my dry cleaning!

**x**

_On Hermione's answering machine in her apartment…_

xxx

**8th of March**

Hello! This is Hermione! I'm out at the moment so please, do leave a message after the tone. Thank you!

_(Beep)_

Hey Hermione! This is Ron here. Well, I just wanted to tell you…um…about the wedding. You see, Pansy and I are planning on leaving for the U.K on the 13th just so that we can check out the place and get everything ready! We were wondering whether you could join us on the 14th? If you could that'd be great!

Please let me know as soon as possible – call me when you receive this! Thanks!

XX

Hello! This is Hermione! I'm out at the moment so please, do leave a message after the tone. Thank you!

_(Beep)_

Hermione? Out again, huh? Well, this is Zach here. Your boyfriend, incase you've forgotten (_laughs_). I was just wondering whether you'd like to go out some time? You know…for dinner or something? We haven't met for ages! Just asking…that's all…

Well, I hope I see you soon, love! Bye!

XX

**x**

_And on Draco's answering machine (the one he has on his wizarding handphone)…_

xxx

Draco here. Leave a message if you absolutely _have_ to – I really don't have time to waste.

_(Beep)_

Hey Draco! This is Pansy. I called to let you know that Ron and I are leaving for England on the 13th. We want to see the bridal garden and all…get everything prepared you know. And so…well…we were wondering whether you'd join us on the 14th? It'd be great if you could!

Please let me know – and anyway I'm sure you can come for you are in the U.K now aren't you? Call me once you receive this please! Later!

XX

**x**

_Meanwhile…on Ron's phone at home…_

xxx

**9th of March**

Yo! This is Ron, you've reached. Sorry to have missed your call but do leave a message please after the tone. Thanks

_(Beep)_

Hey Ron! Harry here. I've been trying to call you for ages but you never answer! Anyway, mate…look…I have some bad news! You see…I…errr…can't come for your wedding – if it's on. Okay now don't kill me! I can explain…

You see, I'm trying out for a promotion this month you know and apparently you have to fill a whole lot of papers and all. It doesn't stop there! You have to take a few tests again or something. SO I don't think March is a very good month for me. Even April isn't that great…I'm sorry! I really am, dude…

Don't get mad and all. Gin, Lily and I _will_ visit you sometime – that's if Ginny doesn't have a heart attack first. Anyway got to go…Lily sends her love too…Later mate!

XX

**x**

_On Wizarding Internet…_

xxx

_To: Hermione Granger_

_From: Human Resource Division_

_Date: 11th March_

_Subject: Departure _

--

Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,

This is an automated message from the Human Resource Division of the Daily Prophet. We have just been informed by your supervisor, managing editor, Hannah Abbot that you would like to take 4 weeks off starting on the 13th of March.

This is possible indeed as long as you are aware that you have just used up your 'days off' quota for the next 6 months. Please drop down at our main office and give the reason for your sudden departure.

We hope to see you next month and have a wonderful holiday!

Sincerely,

Human Resource Division

Daily Prophet

--

**Please note that this e-mail is intended and should only be read by Hermione Granger. If another individual other than the one just mentioned above has received this please do notify the administration. If such an action is not taken, the immediate dismissal of the said employee will take place. Thank you. **

xxx

**x**

**12th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

Call Pansy before going home

Charge my phone

Call on mum at the manor before five in the evening. I have important businesses to attend to afterwards

Oh yeah, and rent a new muggle car - a stupid muggle bitch sat on my silver Volvo today, accusing me of carjacking my _own_ car! And I can't have muggle germs around me when operating this stupid vehicle. But then if I do rent a muggle car there _will_ be muggle germs – shit! God! I wish I had another case to solve instead of catching (in muggle attire, nonetheless) this wizarding criminal at Harrods. Is that what aurors do? I was hoping for darker things…but no…I get stuck with running around muggle shopping malls, searching for a psychopathic maniac with muggle appliances. I, honestly, wish I could use my wand – but the ministry specifically told me not to use magic. _What_ has this world _come_ to? God…Once I find this wizard who's causing all this havoc, I will personally torture him myself for inflicting such unbearable pain on me. I'm sitting in an enclosed space where a muggle sat, no more than three hours ago, for heaven's sake! – though she did look familiar. I'm sure I've seen somewhere…but where? God! Do I bloody care?

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**THE TRAVEL DIARY**

_of **Ron Weasley** and **Pansy Parkinson** _

_On their elopement_

_Compiled and Written by: **Hermione Granger**, witness_

_AND Maid of Honor (well…okay…bride's maid then)_

_AND Ron's best friend, advisor and 'homework diary' since our first year_

_at Hogwarts, the best-known school of witchcraft and wizardry_

--

Dear Ron and Pansy

Surprise!

When I saw this beautiful note book – a leather one - in one of the duty free shops by the portkey station, I just _had_ to buy it to record your elopement and all its happiness because I do know for a fact that neither of you'll will take the time to write about this memorable event.

Okay…so what if I got this idea from one of the muggle books I've read? I think it's a great way to remember such happy moments…

…and as the good friend I am, _I'm_ taking the liberty to do so (write your travel diary on your elopement) for when you do get angry at each other or your eldest kid fails his DADA exam OR your youngest just snapped the new broom you got him into two, the both of you can just open this book and say 'So THAT'S why we married!' instead of brooding over the hardships of married life.

…Because you two make one of the greatest and funniest couples, ever. I mean, I honestly, would have never thought that you would have married Pansy, Ron. And Pansy, I would have never thought that you'd be content with having Ron as your husband (I mean I've always thought of you as a cow. Joking! Okay maybe I'm not…). But now when I think of this whole set up, it's actually awfully great that you both decided to elope and marry. It's sort of like…Romeo and Juliet (ignoring the end where the both of them kill themselves).

To put it simply, you two make a sweet couple – very forbidden. AND as I've said before, I think eloping is a wonderful idea (except for when your parents find out what has happened)! It just makes the experience more memorable!

And so I plan on jotting and explaining _everything_ in here – from your happiest to saddest moments! Believe me, you will thank me later for doing this. And just so that I get the hang of this, I've decided to start writing even before we reach our destination. Even before we've touched the portkey and –

Where the hell are you two? Ron, you told me to come today, didn't you? Today's the 14th. You told me to come here, last night. So. Where are you two?

And okay, seriously, what's with that blonde haired guy by the fence? He is royally pissing me off. For Merlin's sake! He's shouting at every little kid who passes him. The conversation he's having on that hand phone of his, seriously, seems to be a matter between life and death. Why else would he be so crabby about it? And -

DAMN! Why the hell am I even writing about that stupid jerk in here! It's supposed to be _your _travel diary – everything in here is supposed to be about you two!

Except that you two aren't here! Where are you guys! Seriously! Aren't we supposed to be here two hours before the time of departure? – that's what these little tickets say! And the portkey officials are already setting up the portkey now, you know and you guys still aren't here!

Hey, you know that blonde haired guy looks so much like that man I bumped into in Harrods when I was buying some stuff for this trip. Oh god, I can't believe I brought this up. Let me tell you two that it was one of the most – no let's make it _the_ most embarrassing moment of my life. It really was.

And I blame it _all _on the stupid Daily Prophet Company I work for! They were the ones who got me that cheap Volvo car (mainly to drive on muggle roads – it's the only way we can get some of the best articles as no one really knows who we are) which only starts _half _the time for some bizarre reason. And I've honestly not had the time fix the piece of junk.

And oh yeah, I also blame my mum for the stupid robbing/kidnapping stories she's always thrown at me. Once it was about a 13-year-old girl who got mugged in one of the shopping malls here in London. And then the next day, she told me about how this 18-year-old guy's car got robbed, right under his nose!

This city is, apparently, a criminal haven. But I, honestly, should not have really paid attention to such crap. I mean WHO in their right minds would mug a 24-year-old young lady like myself under the bright sun? And anyway I had an advantage: my wand!

But none of those valid points crossed my head when I walked towards my gray Volvo (which, let me add, there were hundreds of, all over the parking lot. It has absolutely no originality!) and I heard someone behind me. I turned around shakily and saw a young, fair-haired man messing with his hand phone. He looked totally normal – in a tight black sweater and light colored pair of jeans. _Calm down…_I told myself _He is just a normal guy. _But calming down was, alas, impossible for always, the normal guys are the people who end up being the real psychopathic maniacs. And from what I could see, this guy certainly had 'lurker' potential.

Nevertheless I continued to walk, minding my own business, jangling my keys and trying hard to stop myself from shivering. He wouldn't dare hurt me – not here! But even when I was near my car, he was still there talking animatedly into his phone. _He's probably calling another one his lurker pals_, I told myself and that's when it hit me hard that my fears were indeed true – this guy was a definite criminal! Why else would he follow me like this – _all_ the way form Harrods to my car?

When realization, finally, dawned on me, I ran (…faster than I've ever had, let me tell you'll) towards my Volvo, opened the door (I never lock my doors, for the car really is a piece of crap, like I've mentioned before!) and jumped into the car, shutting the door hard behind me.

I locked the car and held on to my steering wheel for dear life. But of course this did not improve the situation one bit! The front window was rolled down halfway and since the stupid car was electronic, I could not roll it up until I reared up the engine –a feat, more easily said than done!

Look honestly, I _am_ a very calm person. You two know that. I really am. But during this specific instant I just lost all rational thought – I was only jumpy because of mum! Gee…thanks mum! Thanks a whole bunch!

I slammed my key to indignation and turned it. Nothing happened. At all.

I pulled it back out and tried again – nothing! And so I started patting the steering wheel, lovingly. "Come on, car! Don't fail me now!" I usually talk to it gently when it decides not to move – call me stupid and crazy but it does work _at times_.

But not this time, apparently. It didn't even make that grinding noise it usually makes when it's being difficult. "If you start" I continued, trying to ignore my fluttering heart and the figure looming just behind the vehicle "I will stop calling you a horse buggy with delusions. I promise" When I turned the key again, nothing happened. Absolutely nothing! The car obviously knew I was lying.

And then suddenly the blonde haired guy was by my rolled down window, his hand phone still in his hand. I was so scared and surprised. I let out a scream. Only it came out as a little squeak.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I jumped so high, my keys fell into the depths of darkness and onto the floor. I stared back at the lurker guy who was now leaning down so he could look into the car. I was terrified. My hands were shaking as much as my teeth and legs were. _He's just lost _I kept telling myself _He needs directions or something… _He had a perfectly legitimate reason for leaning on my car. That was what I was trying to make myself think anyway…

The guy's steel-eyed gaze bore into me as he asked, impatiently "What are you doing in there?"

"Do you need anything?" I asked, trying to calm myself down. _He's lost…just lost…_ While keeping my gaze on him; I reached down and started feeling the carpets for my keys. I just had to find them – and fast! And I did, after a few minutes. I jammed it into the key hole again. Need I say that nothing happened?

"Yeah, I need you to get out"

So that was it! He wasn't even going to pretend to be someone else – someone who wasn't criminal. Mum's 13-year old girl story came into mind. God! I was going to die.

Forgetting my keys for a moment, I reached out for my handbag (the one I bought for your wedding!) and grabbed it. I held it unsteadily in front of my chest so that I could then swat his arms with it if tried to touch me. I didn't want to use my wand for this guy was most definitely a muggle and you don't use wands when muggles are around. "Move away from the car or I'll scream!" I yelled

He didn't take my threat seriously at all. He didn't budge at inch. In fact, I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. So I let out the scream I promised except of course it came out as a squeak – AGAIN!

The lurker guy looked around. I looked around. No one. No one had heard my little squeak.

"Are you going to get out now?" he asked, looking rather bored.

I immediately dug into my handbag in search of my wizarding hand phone (I can call both muggle and wizarding numbers with it – meaning both the muggle and wizarding police stations). "I'm calling the police" I told him. I decided that calling the muggle police would be the best idea since I didn't want this guy to die of a heart attack when he saw the black cloaked officials of the Wizarding Police Administration coming over in brooms to arrest him.

He folded his arms and said "Yeah, you go ahead and do that"

As I rummaged through my purse, I kept looking back at him, just to make sure that he didn't reach out and try to unlock my door. I memorized his features so I could give the police an accurate description.

The guy looked vaguely familiar – somehow it was like I'd seen him in a dream or something. He was at least my age, maybe even older. It was hard to say in the darkness that enveloped the parking lot. He had longish blonde hair (really blonde hair) and steel gray eyes that stared impatiently back at me. Square jaw. Hollow cheeks. Broad shoulders and more than six feet tall. I would have thought him extremely good looking under other circumstances – which, sitting in my crappy car searching for my phone, was a strange realization.

My fingers sifted through the lipstick tubes, an emergency tampon, and then another tampon (I can never actually remember whether I put one in or not), my wallet, a hair scrunchy, my sunglasses…

He put one arm on top of the car. I could hear his fingers tapping impatiently against the metal. "The number is nine-one-one" he told me

His sarcasm was not lost on me. _Great_, I told myself. I was going to get mugged by a sarcastic criminal!

"Yeah I know' I snapped, "I'll call it as soon as soon as I find my phone"

I had reached the bottom of my bag and guess what? I did not find my wizarding one (I had forgotten it at home) but only my muggle one which meant that I definitely _had_ to call the muggle police now since there was no way in hell that I could call up the wizarding officials with the appliance I held in my hands. But as destiny had it, I had forgotten to charge the piece of junk. I just couldn't believe it…How could something like this happen at such an awkward time?

"The nine" the lurker guy continued "is the number that looks like an upside down six"

Sarcastic and mocking to boot. I felt like slapping him but that of course wouldn't be a good move when bargaining with a criminal. Instead, I took a deep breath and asked, timidly "How about I just hand over my bag and you go away?"

"No dice. I've seen your bag and there's nothing in it I want"

Okay so he didn't want money – not that I even had any! A salty ball of panic formed in my throat. I screamed again but of course, it came out as a squeak – FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME! Gee…I really need to work on my screaming skills. And since no one but the blonde guy and myself could hear me, nothing happened. Nothing.

I tried to turn the key again, harder than I had even thought possible but nothing happened – at all!

The lurker guy bent over toward me, putting a hand on top of the window on the driver's side. I was so scared, I did not think twice of my actions. With my purse, I smacked at his fingers, spilling all its contents onto the floor. Leaning down to reach for my belongings, I pumped the key with my other hand for the billionth time.

"Ow!" he yelled at me but more with irritation and anger than with pain. Okay so he was pissed. He moved his hand away but tilted his head back toward the window "Look, I don't know what your freaking problem is but will you please just get out of my car?"

_His _car? God! He was a carjacker. Him not taking my purse now made sense. Why would he want my bag when it was my car he was after instead? God…I tried desperately to start the stupid engine. If there ever was a time I needed it to work, it was now.

But of course, it did not move an inch. I jerked the keys out the ignition in disgust. The stupid, stupid car had failed me again. "You want to steal this car?" I asked, angrily "Fine. Go ahead. The joke's on you because it won't run. Good luck trying to get it out of the parking lot'

He, surprisingly, took a key chain from his jean pocket and held it out for me to see "Well, it usually helps if you have the right key" Again, the sarcasm was obvious

I stared at his hand for a moment, not realizing what he was saying. And then I saw it – my car, behind him and off to the right. Another silver Volvo sat in the parking lot – a silver Volvo that inexplicably had my license plate!

I screamed again but not loudly. It was, instead, a yelp of humiliation. I looked around my surroundings and for the first time I noticed that the seats had rich green seat covers on them instead of the dull gray ones I have on mine. I couldn't believe it…I just couldn't believe it. Can _you_ two believe it?

"This isn't my car!" I gasped, my cheeks red

"Not shit! Well, big surprise! Do you want to get out now?"

For another moment, I sat stunned, staring at his irritated gray eyes and then at the car. I then closed _my_ eyes for a moment – allowing the relief and humiliation to wash over me. I wasn't going to be a victim tonight – just a complete dork and dufus! "I'm so sorry" I sputtered, stuffing my things back into my bag "It's just that I have a silver Volvo too. See, that's my car over there and so I thought this was mine" When I finished putting everything in, I zipped my purse. It was when I did so that some of my anger returned "Why didn't you just tell me this wasn't my car?"

He shrugged, impatiently. It seemed like he wanted me to leave as soon as possible – if I was not mistaken, it also seemed like he was, somewhat, _disgusted_ by my appearance. "I came out of a store and some stranger was sitting in my car, _talking_ to it. What was I supposed to think?"

I slipped my handbag over my shoulder and opened the door. "So you thought I was crazy?" I asked getting out

"Well…most people would have suspected that something was wrong when their key didn't work the first time"

I was glad he couldn't he see me blushing in the darkness "Yeah but my key turned in your ignition and besides, my car only works half the time. It hates me for some reason" When he raised his eye-brows skeptically, I added (so he wouldn't think I'm _all_ mad) "I mean the starter motor or something doesn't work all the time"

He nodded as though this made perfect sense but I knew he just wanted to get rid of me and I really couldn't blame him. I mean I had accused the guy of carjacking his _own_ car! "Yeah, well, whatever" he muttered "No harm done" He slipped into his car and inspected the ignition as though I might have broken it with all my key twisting.

"Sorry" I said again and walked away. I have never met the guy since then which is probably a good thing. But then, he is a muggle after all! I suppose it is -

Shit! God! Why the hell have I written all this in here? Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ me! Okay, Ron and Pansy, I promise I'll start all over again. So stupid of me! I just couldn't stop, you know. I'm so sorry. It's just that…suddenly everything came back to me when I saw that man on the phone over – OH MY GOD! OH MY FREAKING GOD! That's him! That's the guy in the car. Shit! The guy _must_ be a wizard then! Why else would he be in a _portkey_ station?

_Where are you guys?_ WHERE ARE YOU? Come here – Shit! He's spotted me and he's _smirking_! Damn, damn, _damn_! Where are you two? Where are – Oh! Here you are! I can see you two coming! Thank god! Thank you so much! Thank you Thank you! I will always be in your debt! I really will! I could have never –

OH – MY – GOODNESS! NO! PLEASE…DON'T TELL ME…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**x**

**A/N: So well there you go…my fourth chapter! Did you guys like it? I only updated really quickly coz I might go out of town for a holiday so I'm not sure whether I'd me able to update very soon so that's why put this on quite quickly! I hope you guys like it! I really do. So please review! I love you guys :D **

**A/N2: Oh yeah and AGAIN, spelling and grammar mistakes were unintended :P**


	5. PART V: Delays

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this again? **

**Author's Note: Hey thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you all! I'm sorry if this is a bit short and all. And I'm also sorry for updating a bit later but I've been busy. So many things have come up. Anyway I hope you guys like this. I really do! Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**14th of March**

xxx

**THE TRAVEL DIARY**

_of **Ron Weasley** and **Pansy Parkinson**_

_On their elopement_

_Compiled and Written by: **Hermione Granger**, witness_

_AND Maid of Honor (well…okay…bride's maid then)_

_AND Ron's best friend, advisor and 'homework diary' since our first year_

_at Hogwarts, the best-known school of witchcraft and wizardry_

--

I hate you, Ron! I absolutely hate you! How could you do this to me? Do you know what Malfoy did when he walked past me? He smirked and said, "Been carjacking any cars, lately?" And do you know, how freaking embarrassing it was for me to murmur a pathetic "Um…no"? I was too caught up to even say, 'Sod off!' ARGH!

Yeah and it is all because of you! All, all, because of you! Why couldn't you have warned me that he was best man! It's what friends usually do you know. I'm not going to write this for you! You can just piss off for all I care.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Oh god, I can't give this to Ron. I really can't. I mean it's not his fault that Pansy brain washed him right? He was so scared of me that when he noticed me among the crowd, he ran off, muttering something about the loo. Not even a "Hi 'Mione, long time no see". Forget that! He didn't even _hug_ me! I'm not that intimidating, am I? But Merlin, am I going to give him a piece of my mind. No way is he getting away with this.

-sigh- I really can't give this to Ron now. I'll just do something else. This travel diary thing was becoming a sort of pain in the arse sort of thing. It wasn't really working anyway.

Maybe I should start this all over as my diary and get Ron and Pansy something else…

…_.From now on it is the…_

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_(Toss the Travel Diary thing)_

--

God! I honestly can't believe it was Malfoy I accused of carjacking his own car. I mean how could that have even been a possibility? Malfoy being in a muggle car and all? ARGH! I'm going to kill myself. At least, he's not there now. He too muttered something about leaving us for a few minutes. Except he wanted to visit the gift shop and not the bathroom like Ron. I can bet that the ferret is pretty pissed at Pansy too. Like I am at Ron, who it seems is spending quite a while in the bathroom. I hope he didn't eat something funny or anything.

So, now it's just me and Pansy. While Ron and Draco are elsewhere right at this moment; Pansy and I have to wait, here, in the lobby and call the two of them when we have to leave for the portkey; which for some weird reason is delayed. Some technical problem. I mean honestly! What happened to the good old magic?

She's extremely pretty now, you know. Pansy, I mean. She has the whole 'classic blonde hair and blue eyed model' look going on. Yeah, it's like she's had one of those makeovers or something. It's no joke that Ron has fallen for her. Male Hormones! Falling for the blonde, hot girls, while frizzy brunettes like myself have to sit on the side walk and suffer. It really is quite irritating.

Pansy is making it quite obvious that she doesn't want to talk to me. But I, for some reason _need_ to talk to her. I need to know whether she deserves Ron. Not that I'm planning on doing anything to help him after what he did to me. I mean _Malfoy_? As best man? Doesn't that deserve some sort of warning?

I wonder whether note passing would be all right with Pansy? If she doesn't want to talk, she might as well write. It's worth a try, right?

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**RON WEASLEY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER **

**--**

Shit! Shit! SHIT! Hermione looked seriously pissed and I couldn't even face her. I couldn't even face her after what I did to her – you know, not warning her about Malfoy and all. What a coward I am.

God! And here I am all holed up in the men's washroom, hiding from her murderous eyes like WOMAN! ARGH! I need to go. I need to go and tell her I'm sorry. Why am I so scared? It can't be that bad, right? I mean _all_ I didn't tell her was that she was to travel with the biggest jerk of all time! God! I really am a woman– a pansy!

Someone, please kill me!

NO! I have to buck up and face this like a man… Yeah sure; maybe in about a million years…

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

I knew I had seen that muggle! And it was Granger! God…Granger sat on the car seat that I sat on later! What would father say to that? It's best to keep it quiet if I don't want him to suffer from a major heart attack any time soon.

But boy, am I pissed at Pansy. I plan on giving her the silent treatment. I was actually planning on walking away. You know…tell her to stuff this whole thing up her arse because there is no way in hell, that I'm doing anything with not only the Weasley bastard but ALSO Mudblood Granger. I was about to tell her to sod off. But then I decided not to. I mean I do have a heart you know. Even though it's all shriveled up and black.

Does smoking do that to the heart? Shrivel and blacken it like it does to the lungs? Because I really am indulging in my smoking habits at the moment – which I've been trying hard to get rid of for the past few years. I've finished three cigarettes so far! I'd be horrified normally but in the present circumstances, I feel I'm justified. And anyway right now, I don't give two hoots whether I die of lung _or_ heart cancer – whichever decides to arrive first. If I do leave the world now, I will celebrate – even if I end up in hell.

God. I have a headache.

Well at least, I have blackmail. I can get Granger to do whatever I want. It's about the only positive aspect of this trip. Actually, I can't wait to abuse my powers over her. Muhahaha…Childish, I know. But old habits, after all, do die hard. And making Granger's life hell happens to be one of those _'old habits'_.

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

_Meanwhile, the note passing between Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson begins…_

xxx

_Hey Parkinson_

**I thought we agreed on not talking to each other, Granger!**

_Well…this really is not talking if you think about it_

**Do you always take everything so literally?**

_Hey! I'm just trying to get to know my best friend's…well, my FORMER best friend's fiancé_

**Is that so? Quite the philanthropist, aren't you Granger? Though I do think, I should question your motives…**

_Question all you want, Parkinson but I've finally decided not to relate your name to 'fat old cow' anymore if it does ever come up in a conversation. _

**Fat old cow? Is that what you called me before?**

_Yes. Before Ron announced that he decided to marry you. Well okay…maybe even after that because all I could think of for a while were small calves with patches of red hair each_.

**Small calves?**

_You know…baby cows?_

**God! I know what a calf is, Granger! I'm just confused about why you would think of calves with…you know…**

_Well if a cow mated with _(_ahem_)_ Ron…_

**Okay I get it now. Not a very pleasing image… **

_I know. So are okay with me getting to know you?_

**I suppose it IS inevitable?**

_Yes, it is_

**Well…I guess it is okay since we are bound to be in each other's presence from now on… At least for a few weeks**

_We are, aren't we?_

**Mmmhmmm**

_That is going to be weird in the extreme…_

**Yeah. Meeting a 'know it all' every morning, for the few weeks, is not going to be a picnic, for sure…**

…_as is meeting a pug-faced…_

**Bitch?**

_Um….yeah…._

**Insulting me, are you, Granger?**

_Considering the fact that you did so too, I won't pretend that I wasn't trying to_

**Is our insulting going to be inevitable too? **

_I would think so. We weren't sorted into opposing houses for nothing you know…_

**True**

…_though I was thinking we'd call it a truce just till this is over and after that…well, after that, we can go back to hating each other_

**What happened to the 'getting to know you so I won't call you a cow' thing?**

_Honestly speaking, Parkinson, calling you a cow is also going to be inevitable. I can never think of you as anything else – even if you, somehow, ended up being my long lost sister. My deepest apologies…_

**I thought so… It was all a ploy to get me to talk to you, huh?**

_Mmmhmm_

**I knew your intentions weren't all angelic**

_My intentions aside. So a truce? _

**Since I want this all to continue smoothly and end happily, I guess I don't have a choice**

_You don't. Well I'm glad we straightened that out._

**Amazingly, I do too. Know it all!**

_Cow! I just wanted to say that one last time_

**So I suppose we'll start now?**

_Yeah, I think that'll be a great idea. Fancy a cup of tea?_

**Just because we called it a truce, it doesn't mean that we've, by some miracle, become friends or anything, Granger**

_I was just wondering whether you'd grown a heart after all these years_

**I'm a Slytherin, Granger. We don't have hearts throughout our lives.**

(_sigh_)_ I thought so…_

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_(Toss the Travel Diary thing)_

Well. Now the whole Pansy thing is cleared up. In some _weird_ twisted manner, I actually enjoyed our conversation. Note the usage of the word, weird.

Oh! The delay is over! Yay! We've got to call Ron and Malfoy – though preferably I wish Malfoy would stay back. But that, I don't think, will happen anytime soon.

Oh sod it! I can't wait to see Hogwarts!

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

_On Harry Potter's answering machine on his wizarding hand phone_

--

Hey! Harry here. I'm not here at the moment, so please do leave a message. Sorry for all the trouble! Thank you!

_(Beep) _

Harry? Ginny here. Sweetheart, please call me once you hear this! It is important!

XX

**Thirty minutes later…**

Hey! Harry here. I'm not here at the moment, so please do leave a message. Sorry for all the trouble! Thank you!

_(Beep) _

Harry? Me again. Where are you? Please call me back will you! It really quite important!

XX

**An hour later…**

Hey! Harry here. I'm not here at the moment, so please do leave a message. Sorry for all the trouble! Thank you!

_(Beep) _

WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, POTTER? CAN'T YOU BLOODY ANSWER YOUR WIFE?

**x**

**Author's Note: Did you enjoy it? Please tell me! The next chapter will be a lot longer and interesting! I promise! Again, typos and grammar mistakes were unintended :P! **


	6. PART VI: Arrivals and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters except for Lily, Isabella and Maria. I also own Lanconsmede. It is a town near Hogsmeade. Just making sure you'll know :D**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I loved them all! Well here is the next chapter and it's WAY longer than the other one! I hope you guys like it and I also hope that it wasn't excessively boring. :D Anyway please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**14th of March**

xxx

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_(Toss the Travel Diary thing)_

--

The view is absolutely beautiful here, in Laconsmede and I honestly can't believe it's so close to Hogwarts! It's even closer then Hogsmede. But this place completely different from it. Hogsmede, I mean. It's so…quiet and…well, _green _here. And Hogsmede, is well, so _not_.

We just got off our portkeys a few minutes ago and let me tell you all that the ride was absolutely terrifying and horrible! I hate fast rides and anything that makes me want to puke. I don't do well with roller coasters either. (**Note to Self** Make sure not to travel via portkey anytime soon)

We are on brooms at the moment. The automated ones, the flyer doesn't have to control which is just as well because I'm one bad flyer (even Pansy is better than me but then that shouldn't be surprising!) – a fact which Malfoy felt compelled to point out. The git.

Not only is the scenery absolutely amazing here, the breeze here is just so – God! Argh! Both the bastard and Ron are fighting over the directions to our 'destination' and their arguing keeps pulling me back to reality – snatching me away from the green paradise around me. I really can't understand how I missed all this beauty when I was at Hogwarts – it probably wasn't within our eye-shot which is such a pity.

For Merlin's bloody sake! The two male specimens I'm traveling with? Yeah, well, I wish the both of them would just shut their stinking traps for a minute. It's honestly really annoying and it looks like I'm not the only one who's fed up if Pansy's twitching is any indication of her dislike at their childish behavior.

It took her exactly five minutes (…which is longer than I expected) to suddenly burst out "Would you two just bloody shut up!" That caught Malfoy and Ron's attention – Pansy has that sort of effect on people. It's quite disheartening really when all I can do is get them to look at me and roll their eyes in that _'Who are you to tell us what to do?'_ kind of way.

"Yes, please" I said, putting in my two pence worth.

Ron turned a shade of red unknown to man when he hastily apologized, "Sorry guys!"

Malfoy's response was more subdued as he rolled his eyes at me and glared. He opened his mouth to say something (presumably his usual suggestion that we suck on some part of his lower body anatomy) but then quickly shut it as he flew ahead of us, without a word. He's learning, I suppose.

Pansy sighed wearily, "Ron, I think he knows the way to his own holiday home"

"Holiday home?" I squeaked. Okay look. I was so surprised. I really was. I mean, why the hell would we be going to Malfoy's holiday home? I mean, come on! …And anyway how did _Malfoy_ have a holiday home in this loveliness? The lucky bastard!

Pansy turned to Ron, wide-eyed "You didn't tell her yet?" Parkinson looked like she had eaten a spoiled pickle or something for breakfast as Ron glared at her, defiantly. I knew then that my so called best friend hadn't told me something else.

"Tell me what?" I asked angrily. I really do hate being the odd one out which happens more than frequently, I have to say. I mean with both of your best friends being guys, you kind of get used to the _'You are a girl making you the odd one out so, please, do back off' _sort of thing. Thank god for Ginny!

Ron shook his head from side to side in a 'no' fashion, sighing gravely as his to-be wife whispered rather quietly "I'll leave you two to it" and with those words she flew ahead leaving the both of us behind. It was the first time both Ron and me had faced each other alone since we'd met. And I have to say, it was sort of like facing a firing squad.

"Tell me what?" I repeated after Pansy left us.

Ron avoided meeting my eyes. "We are staying there during the course of this journey…until we finish this wedding"

"In Malfoy's holiday home, Ron? Are you crazy?"

Ron's face contorted in anger and I can't say it made him very appealing at that moment. "Its one of the best ways, 'Mione!" he insisted "It was Pansy's idea but she does have a point. It's close to the bridal garden and it's less public than you know…..staying in an inn or something"

I wanted to retort – try to bring him back to his senses but I stopped myself when I caught sight of the bags under his tired eyes – he looked very stressed out and not the happy go lucky Ron, I once knew. It was quite obvious then that he was just as unhappy with this set up as I was. Not that, that actually helped much. We were still going to stay with the git anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me about Malfoy?" I asked, quietly

"God Hermione! I wanted to but…I couldn't. I knew you wouldn't come if I told you about the bastard"

"But you could have still told me. We are best friends, Ron! I might have still come for friendship's sake!"

"I know. I know…I underestimated you"

"Yeah, you did"

He turned to face me, hands still on the broom. It looked like he had aged about twenty years during those last few minutes "I'm sorry 'Mione. You can leave if you want to and I won't hold it against you. Bloody Merlin! I've been such a git!"

I smiled slightly, waiting for awhile to torture him. And then I said, "I suppose you have but I don't think I'm ready to miss the wedding of the century – the forming of an alliance between a Gryffindor and Slytherin? I don't think that's happened for a while!"

Ron's eyes sparkled in the sunlight though I don't think it was because he was crying or anything. He's never really been a crying person. "You are the best Hermione!" he smiled with heartfelt delight.

"So I've been told"

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

--

To dear whoever is up there. I will be attempting to kill a number of people during the course of the next few weeks. Please, whoever is up there, do forgive me. Their deaths were inevitable. I sincerely hope you understand. I am, quite, _sure_ you will understand.

- Kill Pansy – Damn her! Damn fucking her!

- Kill Weasley – The bastard had the nerve to direct ME to MY holiday home!

- And above all, kill Granger for just being alive and kicking!

**Note to Self: **Call on Terry Boot and Susan Bones…Boot! Susan Boot to check out what's happening with the ministry's decision.

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_(Toss the Travel Diary thing)_

--

God! I have to say that Malfoy's holiday home? Yeah well, its freaking gorgeous. It really is with its sparkling marble floors and spiraling staircases. Boy, it's huge! I was just gob smacked when I walked in and was surrounded by such finery and Malfoy's smirk indicated that he knew I was too – gob smacked, I mean.

And I have my own room – my own huge room with an amazing bathroom. This really shouldn't be surprising as there are like 20 bedrooms with attached bathrooms in this house. But it is! It is just so surprising. I know. I know. But I am, in the true sense of the words, going mad.

Malfoy, I was told, had inherited this magnificent piece of art from his dead uncle who was, fortunately for Malfoy, a bachelor. With no choice but to leave his abode to his git of a nephew, this mansion and its surrounding horse stables and lush green fields were handed down to Malfoy – Pansy filled me in. Thank god for the girl.

But honestly, who knew the ferret was so rich? He has two butlers and ten maids for heaven's sake (including a gourmet cook who's a lovely old lady)!

It is amazing! This whole trip is. If the beauty that surrounds me is not enough, I've also met about a dozen former Hogwarts students (people I thought I'd never see again) during our tour of Lanconsmede. _Our_ being Malfoy and me. Where was my best friend? Well Ron and Pansy left me to fend for myself with the ferret as the both of them decided to 'check out' the bridal garden just after we kept our stuff at Malfoy's place (I'm not forgiving Ron for this though). And so I was stuck with Mr. Know It All in paradise. There is no justice in this world. Honestly.

Anyway Colin Creevey was one of those 'people I thought I'd never see again', whom I met – Harry's one time personal photographer. The 23 year old has taken photographing up as an occupation which really isn't surprising considering that fact that he has had an obvious infatuation for the camera his whole life! (**Note to Self: **Get Ron to hire Colin as their wedding photographer. It'll irk Pansy more if he appoints a Gryffindor)

And honestly, it's awfully nice to see some familiar faces – ones that don't belong to the Slytherin genre. And I'm glad I met Colin since I've always taken a certain liking to his chatty and gentlemanly ways. Which is a nice distraction from Git Malfoy's ungentlemanly behavior. Colin's always been…well…the younger brother I never had.

Another person – oh well, people I met were former 'Raveclaw-ian' Terry Boot (my one time secret admirer….yeah, can you believe it?) and 'Huffelpuff-ian' Susan Bones who is now more commonly known as Susan Boot around here. The couple, apparently, owns a small restaurant here in Lanconsmede. I barely even knew the both of them (even in Hogwarts) so our smiles and '_how do you do_'s didn't exactly strike a chord.

But Malfoy, it seemed, was one of their frequent visitors. When Terry grabbed the git, hugged him tightly in a brotherly fashion and greeted him with a "Long time, no see my man", I was a little more than surprised. I mean really. Who sees Malfoy when they don't absolutely _have_ to?

Seeing my bewildered expression, Colin asked, concerned "What's wrong, Hermione? Are you okay?"

My eyes widened even 'wider' (if that even makes sense) when Malfoy smiled a _real_ smile and not one of his usual leers as he kissed Susan lightly on the cheek. He looked so different…a good different, actually. But I was too surprised to comment on that. Malfoy actually _smiled_! What has happened? What did I, honestly, miss? "I'm fine" I managed at last "But…but…something's happened to Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" asked Colin, slightly confused "What do you mean? He seems fine to –"

"He's acting so weird…so nice to them. To Susan and Terry. Do you reckon he's grown a heart after all?"

Understanding dawned on Colin immediately. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked, now the confused one out the two

"Heard about Malfoy trying his utmost to stop the Dorlington Corp blokes -"

"The progress people?" I interrupted, somewhat surprised. What would Malfoy be trying to stop them from doing? …Unless there was some other Dorlington Corp I didn't know about….But I soon found out that I've just been completely oblivious to today's world affairs.

"Yeah those bastards – the people who are hell bent on transforming all of the Wizarding part of UK's lush green grasslands into sky-scraper and motorway clad towns. Well, Malfoy's trying his darn hardest to stop the idiots from having Lanconsmede as one of their 101 conquests. Didn't you know?"

"Errr…no" I replied, slightly flabbergasted at this piece of information. When did Malfoy do anything out of the goodness of his heart? Everyone must have stepped onto another plane, leaving me behind – as always.

"I'm ashamed at you!" gasped Colin in mock disappointment "With you being head journalist of the Daily Prophet and all, one would think that you'd read the -"

"Of course I read the papers!"

"Cover to cover? Word for word?"

"Of course Colin! How could you -"

"Even the business section?"

"Colin! Well obviously I also read tha – Okay well, no, I don't read the business section"

"Quite obvious' smirked Colin, triumphantly "Malfoy's name has been all over the place in that part of the Daily Prophet. He's being portrayed as the arsehole who's in the way of making our wizarding economy the best in the wizarding world. I really am surprised that the bloke hasn't given up already. His Slytherin reputation is at such a strain at the moment, you know'

But I was barely listening. All I could think of was: How could I have missed his name? How could I have missed his freaking name, being head journalist and all? I mean yes, I do throw the business section away but that's no excuse! How could I have bloody missed it? Everyone on this god forsaken planet hadn't missed it except for me! ARGH! I disappoint myself so much sometimes!

"Dorlington Crop has been planning to invade Lanconsmede for quite a while now" continued Colin "Their argument is that this beautiful, green town isn't attracting enough tourists. They've somehow gotten the idea that if they stick a wizarding golf course and a few buildings around here, more people'll come and visit. Fancy that? Why the bloody hell would we come to Lanconsmede if we wanted to play bloody golf?"

"How can they do that?" I asked angrily "Why doesn't someone tell them to advertise this place? More people will come then for god's sake! I can't believe it! Demolish all this for a few more buildings? It really seems unethical. I mean, I _am_ for progress and all but this -"

"Those were my thoughts exactly" interrupted Colin once again which is just as well, because I have a slight tendency to babble when I'm upset. Okay, maybe not exactly _slight_… "…And it seems that Malfoy's opinions are somewhat similar. It's his efforts that are the golf course arse-wipes at bay"

I nodded slightly, still very surprised at this new Malfoy I was seeing. How could someone trying to help a whole community be such a git and annoying dumb-ass? It's just not plausible. Forget plausible. I didn't even think someone like that existed!

"And what really sucks is that once Dorlington Corp takes over this place, everyone here will lose their livelihoods"

"Progress is a monster in itself…" I mumbled

Colin nodded numbly "It is now up to the ministry to make a decision. Malfoy has been trying hard to convince the minister to give up Lanconsmede. That we can live without it having sky scrapers and all that. Malfoy's top auror and all…you know that right? But anyway, here's the catch, the _ministry_ is _for_ progress which is, understandably, not a very good thing for Malfoy and everyone here"

My heart sank deep down…probably down to my legs. Maybe even to my toes. "What?" I wailed "How can someone even think of eliminating all this beauty'

Colin smiled rather sadly "Beats me"

God! I have a headache….

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER **

**--**

An Update:

- The Ministry decision is not going that well – ARGH! Think of a solution…and fast!

We've just had dinner in Terry's place. Well, restaurant. And the food was bloody good though, honestly, the whole occasion would have been better if the Weasel and Pansy had taken Mudblood Granger and Gay lord Creevey with them. Don't you need a second (…and even a third) opinion to chose flowers? And say "Whoa, that's a beautiful bridal garden by the way"? But no…I'm stuck with the freaks of town. Yay! Go me! Argh!

The conversation during dinner was focused mostly on the Dorlington Crop arseholes and their frequent visits. It was when we were finishing off desert (chocolate cake!) that Susan turned her attention to Granger and asked her what she had been up to these days. It was then that I made the Mudblood wish she'd never been born. Okay maybe, it wasn't a heart _wrenching_ moment for the bitch but it was still heart stopping. Smirking to myself, I smiled mischievously "Oh you know Granger, don't you Susan? She loves an adventure – climbing mountains, swimming in the deep blue seas, _carjacking cars_"

Granger turned an uncharacteristic shade of red.

"Carjacking cars?" gasped Susan

"Well this is certainly not the Hermione we once knew" laughed Terry "The last time I checked, brainy Hermione Granger was a journalist at the Daily Prophet – not very interesting huh?'

"Oh you know Malfoy don't you, Terry?" snapped Granger, mimicking me "He loves a scene. Please do ignore his _'humorous'_ remarks"

I just smiled charmingly as I pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "So what about you, Draco? What have you been doing lately?" asked Maria Bones, Susan's 20 year old younger sister who, according to Terry, fancies me. The forced sweetness in her voice made me want to gag – and badly! I love Susan and all but her sister can be very _disturbing_.

"Yeah, what's with this lawyer chick we are hearing about?" asked Terry

"Yes, Draco. What are you doing with _her_?" said Maria, somewhat hurt at my lack of interest in her.

It was my turn to turn red – shit! "What are you talking about?" I muttered innocently, taking a long drag on my fag.

"So you're not with her anymore?" asked Maria, smiling just a little too much at me. Her pearly whites were shining just a little too brightly too. I think the girl needs those muggle teeth appliances. The metal wires and that cover the teeth? Braces or something? The things Granger wore that has, now, made her teeth _presentable_? Maybe then, I might actually be able to look at her face.

"Honestly what do you - " I started

"Is she beautiful?" pressed Susan

"Hot?" added Terry which made Susan slap him playfully on the back.

"Is she swollen headed like you are?" Boy, am I going to kill the mudblood. Boy, am I going to hurt her so bad…

Ignoring Granger's question, I insisted for the second time that I had no idea what they were talking about which, of course, was a lie. "Seriously! What are you guys going on about because - "

"Oh seriously cut the crap, mate" smiled Terry "Why hide such information?"

"Especially when it's all over the tabloid papers these days" added Creevey. The bloody gay arsehole!

"Has it?" I asked, trying hard to act uninterested as I crushed my cigarette in the ashtray on our table. Why can't the fucking media keep these things do themselves? I mean honestly!

"So spill the beans" smirked Terry and just when I was about to continue with my _I don't what you're talking about _escapade, Pansy and the Weasel walked into the restaurant, smiling and holding hands. As much as the sight of them and their entwined hands disgusted me, it did the job. Me and my dating habits were forgotten instantly!

I can never remember being so happy to see Pansy and, may I even add, the Weasel! I've also got to thank Pansy for insisting that we leave right then because if we didn't, I'd have to reveal some secrets about my 'lawyer chick'. That was great timing. It honestly was.

God bless you, Pansy! God bloody bless you!

- Get Pansy an EXPENSIVE wedding gift!

**x**

**14th of March**

xxx

**THE WEASLEY DINNER EPISODES**

_Compiled By_

**Isabella Weasley**

_Aged: 10_

_Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley_

--

**Preface: **I love writing the Weasley Dinner episodes down. One day, when I grow up and become famous, I will re-write them as plays, everyone'll read, love and laugh about. I will probably get a lot money then.

Well anyway. Here, I give you the ninth episode

--

(_Everyone is at the dinner table with the exception of_ Uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron (who are both living abroad), Grandpa (who is upstairs) _and _Uncle Harry (who is, unusually late))

**Grandma:** Where is Harry, Ginny?

**Dad:** Yeah, where is he? Harry's never one to miss one of our family dinners.

**Uncle Fred:** Looks like he's gotten enough of you already, Gin

**Lily:** No Uncle Fred. Daddy said he loves mummy!

**Uncle George:** (_smirks_) Now, did he?

**Aunt Ginny:** Oh shut up, pea brain!

**Lily:** Has daddy gotten enough of you mummy?

**Aunt Ginny:** (_angrily_) Of course not, Lils! These people are just playing with you!

**Uncle George:** Gee Gin. Is it your time of the month?

**Aunt Ginny:** If you say that one more time, I will stick this fork up your –

(_Enter_ Grandpa _from upstairs_)

**Grandpa:** Putting that fork aside….where is my man Harry?

**Aunt Ginny:** God knows bloody where!

**Grandma:** (_surprised_) Ginny!

**Aunt Ginny:** (_sighs_) I'm sorry. I don't know where Harry is, dad. He didn't even answer his phone today so I don't even know where he could be. Please don't ask me.

**Grandma:** Are you sure told him? Does he know that we are –

**Aunt Ginny:** Yes, mum. Yes. He does know that today is Weasley dinner day

**Grandpa:** Maybe you should try calling him again and –

**Aunt Ginny:** NO! I mean...don't! I've already tried trice and no one's answering so he's probably busy at the ministry

**Uncle Fred:** Yeah busy with hiding from you and I can't say I'd blame him at the moment.

**Mum:** You are zo funny, Fred! Always ze family jokester!

**Grandma:** Now that's quite enough. Let's wait for a few minutes for Harry then, shall we?

**Uncle George:** I'm going to kill the bloke for torturing my stomach – AND my appetite. Hey Izzy, what are you…ahh…another Weasley Dinner episode, eh?

**Mum:** Isabella, will you pleaze put zat book down? Eeet eez time for dinner now

**Me:** But mum! This is the best part!

**Uncle Fred:** What episode are you on now, Iz?

**Me:** (_gleefully_) Ninth!

**Uncle George:** That's my girl!

**Dad:** (_smiles_) She's _my_ girl George, so back off

**Mum:** Bill, pleaze tell her to put zat book down!

**Dad:** Oh come on Fleur. She's on the ninth –

**Mum:** Bill – now!

**Uncle Fred:** Ah…a lover's quarrel!

**Dad:** You know Gin? That idea you had with the fork? I think we should continue with it.

**Aunt Ginny:** Well, I'm glad you came to your senses Bill

**Grandpa:** (_clears throat_) Putting the fork aside….

**Uncle Fred:** Hey mum! Angie's coming over tomorrow for tea.

**Grandma:** That's nice! Wonderful! I've haven't seen the blessed girl for awhile.

**Uncle George:** Believe me, mum. You aren't missing much

**Uncle Fred:** Hey! Watch your mouth!

**Aunt Ginny:** Maybe you should pay attention to your advice once in awhile

**Grandma:** Have y-

**Uncle Fred:** Dearest Ginny, people who take advice are the complete idiots of this world who have no idea what to do with their lives. It is a well known fact.

**Grandma:** I want to kn-

**Aunt Ginny:** (_snorts_) You should, certainly, take advice then, my _dearest_ brother.

**Uncle Fred:** You are just so -

**Grandma:** Everyone, please, shut up! (_silence_ _falls_) Now, has anyone heard from Ron?

**Aunt Ginny:** And the pug faced bitch he wants to marry?

**Grandma:** Ginny! Language please!

**Aunt Ginny:** Sorry but no, I haven't heard from the git

**Grandma:** (_sighs_) Neither have I. I hope he's okay.

**Lily:** Is Aunty Pansy, the pug faced bitch?

**Aunt Ginny:** Please watch your language young lady and no, Pansy Parkinson is not your aunt!

**Uncle George:** (_shudders_) And will, hopefully, never be….

**Mum:** What eez wrong with Pansy? She wazn't zat bad when I was at Hogwarts

**Uncle Fred:** Yeah well Fleur. When you were at Hogwarts, people thought Cho Chang was hot.

**Mum:** And she rightly was zo!

**Aunt Ginny:** Rightly, my arse!

**Uncle George:** (_smirks_) Gin's just mad because Harry once fancied Chang

**Uncle Fred:** Oooh…

**Me:** Really, Aunt Ginny?

**Lily:** Daddy loves Chang?

**Uncle George:** Yep, that's right Lils. Daddy once fancied this bimbette called -

**Aunt Ginny:** No, Lily! Daddy loves me! Me, mummy!

**Uncle Fred:** Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that

**Aunt Ginny:** I swear I'll –

**Grandpa:** Now that is quite enou–

**Aunt Ginny:** -I'll…I'll…ARGH!

**Dad:** You okay, Gin? You seem cranky – even for you

**Grandma:** Yes, I can sense something Ginny dear

**Aunt Ginny:** (_unnerved_) Can you…?

**Grandma:** IS everything okay?

**Aunt Ginny:** Of course everything is oka-

**Grandma:** No seriously, Ginny. You better tell me, young lady because –

(_Enter_ Uncle Harry _who is dripping wet from the rain outside_)

**Uncle Harry:** Sorry I'm late guys! I was held up at –

**Lily:** (_stands up and runs to _Uncle Harry) Daddy! Daddy!

**Uncle Harry:** (_scoops _Lily_ into his arms_) Hey Lils! How's my little girl doing?

**Aunt Ginny:** (_gets up from the table_ _angrily_) Where have you been Harry James Potter! I left three messages on your phone! THREE! And you didn't even answer one of them!

**Uncle Fred:** Ooooh…Potter is in trouble now…

**Uncle George:** Let's see how he gets out of this one…

**Uncle Fred:** Twenty bucks that Harry'll win this one.

**Uncle George:** (_smiles mischievously_) I say twenty on Gin

**Uncle Fred: **Deal!

**Grandma:** Ginny, calm down dear. He's home now. Come have a seat, Harry and –

**Aunt Ginny:** (_pays no attention to Grandma_) _Where_ were you? I mean honestly! Three message and you –

**Uncle Harry:** (_laughs lightly_) Gee Gin, calm down. I had four ministry cases to talk about and inspect today. The bloody interns there couldn't handle it by themselves and so I honestly had no time to even look at my phone. And then later –

**Aunt Ginny:** (_angrily_) What do you have a bloody phone for then?

**Uncle Harry:** (_ignores _Aunt Ginny) –then later, I bought tickets for the latest Quidditch match. Puddlemere vs. Grandtown. That took awhile. I know you are going to be mad Gin and sorry guys for making you all wait but this is bound to be _the_ match of the season according to reports. And I got tickets for everyone! They are great seats and –

**Uncle Fred:** _Puddlemere vs. Grandtown_? Bloody hell, Harry! Thanks a bloody bunch!

**Aunt Ginny:** (_furiously_) So you were buying tickets for a Quidditch match WHILE I WAS HERE, DYING TO TELL YOU THAT I WAS PREGNANT?

(_A heavy silence falls over the room after those words are uttered_)

**Grandma:** (_surprised_) Pregnant, Ginny? Why didn't you tell me?

**Uncle Fred:** (_shocked_) Another one?

**Dad:** Well, that explains the crankiness

**Aunt Ginny:** (_stares at_ Uncle Harry) Shut up, Bill…

(Uncle Harry _also stares at_ Aunt Ginny _while still holding_ Lily)

**Lily:** Am I an aunty now?

**Mum:** (_laughs heartily_) No, sweetheart. You are now a seester!

(Uncle Harry _slowly puts_ Lily _down but his eyes are still on_ Aunt Ginny _who is also still staring at him_)

**Grandma:** For how long have you known?

**Aunt Ginny:** (_mumbles_) About seven days

**Grandpa:** Looks like I'll be having three grandchildren now! Three, sweet, wonderfully gifted grandchildren!

(Uncle Harry _quickly moves towards_ Aunt Ginny, _pulls her, roughly, towards him and kisses her, hard, on the lips_)

**Uncle Fred:** (_disgusted_) Eww…dude, we were planning on eating you know!

**Uncle George:** (_scoffs_) Look who's talking. You aren't exactly a very pretty sight, either, when you're tongue wrestling dear, sweat _Angie_…

(Uncle Harry _and_ Aunt Ginny _smile_ _at each other lovingly_)

**Uncle Harry:** Why didn't you tell me sooner?

**Aunt Ginny:** (_mumbles_) I wanted to but I was just scared and…oh! I don't know!

**Uncle Harry:** Scared, Gin?

**Aunt Ginny:** I didn't want to you to get angry. I mean, you are dealing with a promotion and well…I just freaked out. I thought you'd be disappointed with me or something…

**Uncle Harry:** Never…

**Aunt Ginny:** But I _should_ have told you sooner. I should have known that you'd be happy but I guess I was just being stupid. Hermione even told me that –

**Uncle Harry:** You aren't stupid…

(Uncle Harry _kisses_ Aunt Ginny _again_)

**Lily:** See! Daddy loves mummy and not Chang!

**Dad:** (_disgusted_) Yes, I can see that. Guys! Can I remind you two that we are still there and that we'd appreciate it if you two would stop the lovey dovey _I love you_'s and come and eat? I'm bloody starving!

**Uncle Fred:** (_smirks_) Bill's just mad 'cause he doesn't get enough

**Mum:** Excuze me! I alwayz kiss Bill, Fred Weasly!

**Uncle George:** (_sticks a finger down his throat_) Yeah, like we really wanted to know that

(Uncle Harry _and_ Aunt Ginny, _both, laugh and sit down with all of us_)

**Grandpa:** (_joyously_) Let us now eat and celebrate!

**Grandma:** Let us celebrate Ginny's pregnancy!

**Uncle Fred:** Let us all hope that, whether it's a boy or girl, that it turns out to be more like Harry than Ginny. Amen. And tha- OW! Gin! You didn't have to kick me you know!

**THE END**

**x**

**Author's Note: SO how was it? Boring? Please review and tell me! It was long…I know that! LoL! Anyway please review. Oh yeah grammar mistakes and typos were unintended – this was too long to read more than once:D Thanks!**


	7. PART VII: A Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters in this chapter except for Great Aunt Maude. Some of the ideas in his chapter were also taken from Sarah Mason's _Party Season_ – a great book! **

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews – AGAIN! I'm glad you all liked the chapter. And as a big thank you, here is the next one. I hope you'll like it! Please review!**

**x**

_On the wizarding internet, our loving mothers and family members search high and low for their loved ones_

xxx

_To: Ron Weasley_

_From: Molly Weasley_

_Date: 15th March _

_Subject: Where are you?_

--

Ron, darling?

Where are you? I haven't heard from you for such a long time! Please answer me and if you don't, I'll make it a point to visit the US. Have you cancelled the wedding? Let me know will you!

Love,

Mum

XXX

_To: Ron Weasley_

_From: Ginny Weasley_

_Date: 15th March_

_Subject: What the fuck is up with you?_

--

Where the fucking hell are you? I mean seriously! Mum is seriously going mad here you know! Stop being a bastard and answer her if you don't want her to die from a heart attack any time soon.

Did you cancel that wedding of yours with that pug faced bitch? I sure bloody hope so because I can't have her as a sister in law, you hear me!

Anyway just so you know, I'm pregnant. Other than that, nothing much has happened here. Just answer mum. That's all I'm asking you to do.

Anyway I got to go. Lily sends her 'beloved' uncle her love and Harry says 'hi'.

See you later, Ronniekins :P

Ginny

XXX

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Elena Parkinson_

_Date: 15th March _

_Subject: Please, answer me! _

--

Dearest Pansy,

Where are you? I've been waiting for more than FIVE days and I still haven't heard from you about your canceling the wedding! Have you, Pansy? Have you cancelled the thing!

Your poor father is suffering more than ever. I don't want you end up like Armand. I really don't, so please, sweetheart, answer me! It's the only way I'll stop worrying.

Love,

Mum

XXX

_To: Pansy Parkinson_

_From: Patricia Parkinson_

_Date: 15th March_

_Subject: Where the bloody hell are you?_

--

Do you have any idea of how much mum has been worrying these past few days? And you haven't been doing anything to make her feel better! How can you be so inconsiderate, Pansy! Seriously, buck up and answer!

E-mail me once you've read this and tell us whether you've cancelled your crap. Oh yeah, and get a life while you are at it! Just giving you some sisterly advice…

Pat

XXX

**x**

_On WMSN_ _(the Wizarding Messaging Service Network)…_

xxx

**15th of March**

-_RonW_ has been added on to this conversation-

**MolWeasly: **Hello, Ron! Are you there?

(_**You have received an automated message from RonW:** If I don't answer within twenty seconds, it means that I'm not at the computer at the moment so please talk to me later_)

**MolWeasley:** Ron! Where are you! I really need to talk to you, sweetheart

(**_You have received an automated message from RonW_** _If I don't answer within twenty seconds, it means that I'm not at the computer at the moment so please talk to me later_)

**MolWeasley:** Ron! Answer me, right now, young man!

(_**You have received an automated message from RonW:** If I don't answer within twenty seconds, it means that I'm not at the computer at the moment so please talk to me later_)

**MolWeasley:** I give up!

(_**You have received an automated message from RonW:** If I don't answer within twenty seconds, it means that I'm not at the computer at the moment so please talk to me later_)

**MolWeasley:** ARGH! I get it!

**x**

_On Pansy's answering machine…_

xxx

**15th of March**

Hey! This is Pansy here! I'm not in at moment but you could leave a message if you please…

_(Tone)_

Hello Pansy? This is your mother here…can you please call me once you receive this! Thank you. Bye!

XX

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Hey! This is Pansy here! I'm not in at moment but you could leave a message if you please…

(Tone)

Pansy! Mum here again. Call me, will you! We need to talk!

XX

**Forty-five minutes later…**

Hey! This is Pansy here! I'm not here at moment but you could leave a message if you please! Thank you!

(Tone)

WHERE ARE YOU PANSY PARKINSON! CALL ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LOGNER THAN YOU THINK, YOUNG LADY. –sigh- I can't do that now can I? My daughter is growing up so fast…Just call me when you can…

XX

**x**

**15th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

- Hold a dinner party for the ministry officials (…and invite them over for a short stay if possible) – it's the only way I can think of right now to get them to veto the _'Turn Lanconsmede into a cement haven'_ decision.

- Get the place ready for Great Aunt Maude – and fast! God!

**x**

**15th of March**

xxx

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

_(Toss the Travel Diary thing)_

--

Ron does it, again! And so does bloody Malfoy. Argh! It annoys me so much you know. It really does! Well you see, I woke up today with a big smile plastered on my face thinking as I stepped down the stairs to meet everyone, that everything was going to be okay, today. Except, as always, I soon found out that I was wrong – AGAIN!

During Mrs. Cole's (the cook's) lovely prepared breakfast, Malfoy announced that he was having a dinner for some of the Ministry officials tomorrow or the day after – mainly to change their decision about Lanconsmede.

"Oh, that's great Draco!" gushed Pansy immediately after Malfoy's small talk. "Now, you'll be too busy to notice our absence"

"What absence?" I asked, chewing delicately on my sausage, unaware of how devastating her answer was going to be. Ron, for a reason I am _now_ aware of, turned red then.

"Ron and me…we'll be gone for a few days. We are leaving _today_ as we have to check on a few things for the wedding. We might even be out of town for awhile – about three days. Gosh! Arranging a wedding is no easy thing!" continued Pansy, oblivious to my pale face. Ron was avoiding my eyes again. I knew what this meant – it meant that the both of them were leaving me alone with the git for THREE FREAKING DAYS!

Somebody's fork suddenly dropped onto the marble floor with a clatter, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. _My_ fork. "But you just came here!" I insisted. Malfoy, who was sitting opposite me was muttering to himself. Something about three rooms being free.

"Which is why we should get started immediately" said Pansy simply as she sipped on her fresh orange juice.

I glared hard at Ron who was too busy staring at a bird outside. The reason for his sudden interest in birds was quite obvious "Can I come?" I asked

"Yeah, can she go?" asked Malfoy, stepping out his dream-like reverie.

"No" replied Pansy, chewing slowly on a piece of egg. Ron was still 'mesmerized' with the bird.

"_Why not?_" moaned Malfoy and me simultaneously. I glared at the bastard angrily who merely smirked at my red face in return. His calm and collected ways were annoying me more than ever – he was crossing the line here. I was, to put it simply, bubbling with rage!

"Because…" started Pansy before sighing heavily "You tell them, Ron"

Ron turned to us at last, albeit reluctantly "Um…well, it's sort of a couple only thing"

"Couple only thing?" I gasped before hurrying on "Don't worry! I'll stay away from you guys"

"You can lock her up in the car maybe, just to be on the safe side. Oh wait, you won't have to. She'll be carjacking them anyway" smiled the egomaniac himself.

"You'll be bored" continued Ron, ignoring Malfoy's remark and sneer.

"No, I won't!" I begged "I really will stay away from you guys as much as possible. I promise! I really –"

"How ever much you say that, Granger, the bottom line is you're staying here with Draco" interrupted Pansy with a bit of sympathy. A _bit_, I'm telling you. "And it's final" she added when Malfoy opened his mouth.

"But you can't make me stay with _him_… _alone_!" I moaned, jabbing my fingers angrily in Malfoy's direction

"Yeah!" agreed the git, ignoring my fingers which seemed to be in his face and up his nose "You can't make her stay with me alone! That'll be like hell – only ten times worse! Come on Pansy! You know how much I'm allergic to mudblood germs an–"

"You say that one more time you sissy bastard and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever say" threatened Ron as he suddenly stood up, interrupting Malfoy's train of thoughts for a second. The tips of my best friend's ears were reddening – which is, I've learned throughout the years, never a good sign.

"Ron, ignore him" I urged, moving towards Ron as Pansy made her way towards Malfoy who was also up "He's being an idiot – like always"

"I'd like to see you try" sneered Malfoy

"Both of you, that's enough!" ordered Pansy, angrily "You two are just making me sick! Just shut up!"

"Well he started it!" snapped Ron

"Excuse me but I'd appreciate it if you shut the fuck up for a second, Weasel and stop insulting _me_ in _my_ house wit–"

"DID YOU NOT HERE ME? SHUT UP!" shouted Pansy as her voice echoed through the house. The maids who were scurrying around stopped for a few minutes before walking again. Even _I _had to cover my ears to stop them from bursting.

Ron and Malfoy stared at each other in a daze for a few minutes before the former (Ron) turned away and muttered "Lets go Pansy. We'll be leaving now". As he moved up the stairs with his to be wife, he looked at me one last time, his eyes meeting mine squarely "I'm sorry 'Mione"

And with that they left me all alone with a monster. I felt, somewhat, like distressed damsel in need of her prince charming – wherever he was. You know, you'd think the scene would end right then, right? But oh, no. Carsile, Malfoy's butler came into the living room right at the moment of their departure to announce the arrival of somebody by the name of Maude Malfoy.

At that moment, the heavy wooden oak doors to the room opened, and an eccentric lady of about fifty walked into the room and I'll tell you guys one thing – the lady looked nothing like a Malfoy. I actually thought Carsile must have made a mistake or something. Surely, I must have heard him all wrong.

But that thought flew right out of my head, the instant Malfoy moved towards the lady and held her sort of lightly in a hug "Dear Aunt Maude!" greeted the bastard in a very pompous manner "It's been too long! A pleasure to have you here"

I knew then that this was going to be a very long journey…maybe even interesting. Heck! Not _maybe_…it'll certainly be interesting. The problem is…I'm just not in the mood for interesting…

**x**

**15th of March**

xxx

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

- After I kill the Weasel, I have decided to burn his body and flush his ashes down the loo – he might feel more at home there

- Don't get Pansy the expensive gift I was talking about earlier – she betrayed me!

- Remember to inform Mrs. Cole about the dinner

- Remember to tell Mrs. Cole that Aunt Maude is a vegetarian

- And lastly, burn Granger's dead body and flush her ashes along with the Weasel's.

Okay you know…Aunt Maude is not, and even she admits it, a true Malfoy. And I'll give you several reasons, why:

1) She does NOT have the classic Malfoy blonde (x10) hair and

2) She does NOT have our steel (x100) gray eyes and lastly

3) She loves (x1000) muggles…which is, I'm sorry to say, her greatest downfall and shortcoming of all. Or so my family claims.

Mother even went as far as to stop inviting her over to stay over at the Malfoy Manor. Yes, my dear great aunt Maude, the black sheep of the family and muggle lover, was banished from our social spheres

And so why, you may all ask, am I allowing her stay over with me? Well ignoring her obvious infatuation for mudbloods and their toys, she really is a nice person. I have, throughout my life, developed a sort of grandmotherly love for her – mostly because she _is_ the loving grandmother I never had. But I know mother would be truly appalled at my agreeing a mudblood AND a mudblood _lover_ to reside with me. Even _I_ think I'm going crazy!

"Ah…dear Draco" smiled Aunt Maude as she hugged my tightly – my blood circulation stopped for a few minutes "You've grown so much!"

I blushed. I, honestly, did. I mean, come on! Who tells that to a _grown_ man and from Granger's smirk, I could see that she thought so too. "Yes, I have, haven't I?" I mumbled, pulling her away from the door "Tea, Aunt Maude?"

"In just a moment, dear! You still haven't introduced me to your friend here, yet" she smiled, winking at me slightly

"Friend?" I looked around the room for this friend she was talking about. But the only person in the living room other than ourselves was Granger (a _confused_ Granger) and _she_, certainly, didn't fit the category of 'friends'.

"Yes, that young lady over there. Come here, sweetheart" she urged the mudblood. Okay so she _was_ referring to the bitch. "Come here and have some tea with us. Gosh! Draco hasn't introduced me to one of his girlfriends for quite a while. He is very, unfortunately, secretive on the subject"

Granger turned a deep shade of red as she sat beside my aunt – something I would have found extremely hilarious if I HADN'T BEEN TURNING RED TOO! Damn my cheeks! Aunt Maude, being the busy body she is, mistook our flaming red cheeks for something entirely of a different sort. Something incorrect….and well, _wrong_!

"Pray sweetheart, what is your name?" asked my great aunt as she picked her cup up from the tray, one of the maids had set up earlier.

Granger shot me a pleading look. Yeah well, incase she hadn't noticed, I wasn't exactly in a position to offer help when I clearly needed it myself! "I am…well, I am –" she started, her cheeks going red as ever

"- not my girlfriend. She is not my girlfriend" I finished the sentence for her except I don't think it did much and if it did do anything, it only made the situation worse.

"Draco, please speak when you are spoken to" reprimanded my great aunt before turning to Granger once again "Now sweetheart, do please continue. I'm sorry you were interrupted. Draco, here, has yet to polish up his manners" I tried hard to hide my face with little success. Relatives!

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger" answered the mudblood, at last, as she glared at me as though this was all, my fault! _My_ fault, I tell you! Hello! If she wasn't there, none of this would've happened in the first place!

Aunt Maude looked vaguely surprised "Hermione Granger, the journalist?" When Granger nodded her head mutely, Maude Malfoy smiled mockingly "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd date a lady with an IQ higher than 10 – a muggle, nonetheless! A lady who is not blonde haired and blue eyed with a model figure, Draco. I'm proud of you, young man!"

That just made the both of us (Granger and myself) redden even more. Once again, I received the pleading look from Granger "Aunt Maude–" My voice had, unfortunately, gone all husky as I was losing my ability to speak in all my embarrassment. "We are not –"

"That is quite enough, Draco. I will not tell your mother if that's what you are so worried about…I'm not even talking to the lady so –"

"That's not my problem" I muttered, angrily. God! Sometimes, I seriously wonder why he who is up there has graced this planet with beings we call relatives.

"Well then, there's no need to worry is there?" she smiled before gasping in remembrance "Oh! I almost forgot! Draco sweetheart, I got a new pet"

Aunt Maude's love for weird animals is not something new and unknown within the Malfoy clan "What's it this time? A hippogriff?" I asked, glad for the subject change.

"No, its better!" she gushed. Granger started us, quizzically, her eyes darting between us, back and forth. How much I'd give to know what was going on in that little head of hers. "I got a spider!"

I immediately regretted bringing this subject up. Listening to her go on to about my dating habits might have been better – or maybe not…God! I bloody don't know _or_ care, for that matter! "A spider" squeaked Granger as her face turned a deathly pale. She was scared to say the least.

"Yes, a tarantula!"

The mudblood let out a small, shrilly scream as Aunt Maude pulled out a huge hairy eight-legged creature from her bag. I thanked whoever is up there several times for giving the lady the sense to put it in a glass box! "I call her Poppet" announced my great aunt, proudly

"_Poppet_?" I repeated, incredulously. God! Inviting Aunt Maude was probably not a great idea "Aunt Maude, you can not have that creature in here"

"And why not?" pouted the old lady. Granger looked as though she was suffering from a major heart attack

"Because" I started in my _There is no Santa Clause _voice "I'm having a dinner here tomorrow and I can't have that hairy…_thing_ in here while –"

"Don't worry, darling" she assured me "I take it out for walks every night so it won't be in the house while you have your precious dinner with _her_" She smiled then, suggestively at Granger. God! It was way beyond sickening! "I'll make sure I lock her away afterwards an-"

"_Walks_?" interrupted Granger and me at the same time. And during the whole time, I was thinking: Please _let this be a horrible horrible nightmare_. I even pinched myself several times. Only I never woke up in bed.

"Yes dears. Walks. You have to take your pets out for walks you know. Its important that they have their exercise" she said, all too knowingly.

"No I didn't know" I mumbled, sarcastically

Aunt Maude took the ugly creature out of the box and started petting it lovingly, much to my disgust. She even laid the hairy monster in front of the mudblood, who shrank back into her chair involuntarily. "I think I should get going" said Granger right after Poppet started walking. Standing up immediately, she moved away from the spider with elaborate care.

"Where to my dear?" asked my aunt, concerned

"I-er…appointment. Anyway see you later, Ms. Maude. It really is a pleasure to meet you" she answered in a rush and skipped away. Lucky bitch! She closed the door behind her even before my aunt could get a word out (her suggestion that Granger should call her _Aunt_ Maude too instead of Ms. Maude died on her lips as the bitch left us by ourselves).

"You scared her, I think" stated Aunt Maude, simply when we were alone.

"_I_ scared her?" I asked as I eyed Poppet, the tarantula wearily

"Yes, telling me that she's not your girlfriend, in front of her nonetheless, when the both of you clearly seem to be the best for each other is certainly not a nice thing to do, Draco" You know, death would probably have been a good idea right then. "I would have run away too" she continued as she picked Poppet up and kissed the disgusting fur ball lightly. It took me a hell of a lot of strength to stop myself from puking right then "So what are you planning on doing for this special dinner of yours with her? How about candles and roses? Do they still do that these days or is it some sort of old folk thing now?" Yes, death would have been quite pleasurable.

- Get roses and candles to stop Aunt Maude from yakking on and on about the dinner

- Keep Poppet _far_ away from the ministry officials – at all costs!

**x**

**A/N: So how was it? Boring, I know. But still please, review. I'd appreciate it very much! If there were any typos and grammar mistakes – I'm sorry. I can only read the thing once. :D Anyway cya all later – I might take awhile to update as I have my final exams in two weeks. I'll try to do my best but till then – adios! **


	8. PART IIX: Confusion and Chaos

**Disclaimer: It sucks that I have to keep on saying this as it always reminds me of my misfortune. BUT just to be on the safe side…I do not own any of the HP characters except for Aunt Maude and Francesca in this chapter. AND some of the ideas in this chapter were once again taken from Sarah Mason's Party Season – a great book! **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! I had exams for two whole freakin' weeks – it wasn't exactly easy but hey, I'm alive. LoL! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys so much! I just read my last chapter and I noticed how crap it was so I'm going to re-write it again and update that as soon as possible. So if you guys want to read it again, you all can. IF. **

**Anyway I've also uploaded a one shot fic – Draco/Hermione which is called: Love, Hope and Success. It's very different from this one so if you guys want to read it, go ahead – I'd appreciate it if you did. Anyway that's it from me. Here is the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review :D! **

**x**

_On Hermione's handphone…_

xxx

You have received a text message from **Zach**:

_Hey sweetheart! Remember v culdn't meet up the last time I called u coz u had to get ready 4 Lanconsmede? Well, guess wut? I'm coming over 2 Lanconsmede myself. How abt v meet up then huh? I hope u can coz v haven't seen each other 4 ages! Call me, k? I miss u loads! _

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMOINE GRANGER**

**--**

Okay when I received that message yesterday, two thoughts popped into my head unwillingly: _Oh my god! My boyfriend is coming over! _was one of them while the other went something along the lines of: _Shit! He sends this JUST when I was planning on dumping him… _AND yet, by the crack of dawn, today morning I had decided and planned to meet and greet Zach like a proper and dutiful girlfriend would and _should_.

I know…I know…though I did want to cast him away earlier, I'm having second thoughts about that decision now because well…he's the only guy who's actually really CARED for me (with the exception of Ron and Harry)…the only guy who accepts me for the book-worm, geeky, not so pretty twenty-four year old that I am. He actually really wants me. Isn't that obvious through his insistent message sending?

SO who cares if I haven't seen the guy for 4 months consecutively? Okay, this is bad when concerning a relationship but hey, this lack of interaction between the two us, let me point out, has nothing to do with us quarreling or anything like that. The both of us are just very busy, hectic and traveling people (he's a business entrepreneur and I'm a journalist) which logically explains why we keep missing each other…and why we have been growing apart…

But hey, Zach still wants me and we haven't been avoiding each other purposely or anything (no comment). And I trusted him enough to tell him about my being in Lanconsmede (lets ignore the part where I purposely left out the part about Ron and Pansy getting married _and_ the part where I lied to the guy about my visit to Lanconsmede being centered around my writing an nonexistent article about the little town for the Daily Prophet). This does show that I trust him – to some degree, right?

Yeah right. _Of course_.

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

When Granger came down for breakfast today, I knew something was on her mind. The lady was, obviously, preoccupied with something. She, politely, acknowledged Aunt Maude and even ME with a courteous 'Good Morning' before sitting down, mutely and staring into space blankly with her small mouth left slightly open.

Aunt Maude, thankfully, said nothing – I had finally managed to convince the old lady, during the course of the past few hours, that Granger and me, were by no means OR under any circumstances, a couple. Not now. Not ever. The information actually came as a shock to the lady which would, probably, explain her somber and quiet mood today during breakfast. Or maybe she had just forgotten to get Poppet her breakfast (knowing my aunt, she'd start feeding it Pizza) – who knows?

But anyway, moving back to the subject – breakfast was a quiet affair. Too quiet actually…well, that was until I broke the crystallized silence by saying "The ministry delegates are coming over tomorrow for dinner AND they'll be staying here for about two days. I need to you two to stay far away as possible. Especially you, Granger. Having Poppet can actually be considered a blessing when compared to you"

That caught Granger's attention if her glare and red cheeks were any indication of this. "I'll see what I can do" she snapped

"Good"

"Tomorrow?" she repeated softly, obviously surprised at my announcement. Aunt Maude was still quiet, staring outside the window in a manner very similar to the way the mudblood had been a few minutes ago. And the Weasel had a day ago, now that I remember.

"Yes, tomorrow" I answered as Ms. Cole's mouthwatering pan cakes were laid on the table in front of me by Francesca, one the youngest girls I've employed yet. The delicious aroma was a kin to having icy, cool water splashed onto your face. I dug in immediately.

Taking a deep breath, she muttered softly before clearing her throat quietly "Do you need any help?" She moved a strand of her curly brown hair away from her face to reveal her questioning eyes.

"Help?" I repeated, quite sure that I had heard her wrong. I stopped messing with my pan cakes as I heard her question. Granger offering me help? Yeah, right.

"Yeah…you know…help as in needing assistance?"

"I know what help is, Granger, thank you very much"

"So now that you do" continued the mudblood, oblivious to my glaring eyes "Do you need any from me?"

"From _you_?" I laughed out loud "When that day arrives, Granger, cows will fly" I started eating my pan cakes (…_gratefully_) once again.

"I was just asking…" she muttered quietly, before turning her eyes away from me. She stared at her plate, blankly, wringing her slender fingers unconsciously. The girl definitely had something on her mind. I just _knew_ it then because the geeky, nerdy mudblood I know would have never ended that conversation…a round of our quarreling on note like that.

Aunt Maude was still very quiet. She had not commented at all on my insisting that she and her best friend, Poppet stay away from the delegates. It seemed as though everyone had things on their minds but I was only interested in finding out what was in Granger's at that moment which was why I felt compelled to ask her "Ever heard of finishing what's on your plate, Granger?"

Granger turned to me suddenly, her eyes immediately registering my presence "What?"

I sighed heavily "What is wrong with you?"

"With me?"

"Not that I particularly care, Granger, but you seem very quiet today"

"Quiet?"

"Yes!" I snapped, irritated at her lack of cooperation "As in you are very different"

"Different?" Her eyes were still blank. The girl had more than just _some_thing on her mind.

"Can you please stop repeating everything I say and answer the damn question for once?"

"The ques- I mean, nothing is wrong"

"Yeah of course" I smirked, sarcastically "That's why you've cut your egg into a gazillion pieces and not eaten a single piece. I bet that I can glue the thing and give it back to you, whole"

"I will eat it sometime" she insisted.

"I don't, particularly, care whether you eat it or not, Granger. I just want to know…has Potter finally told you that he hates you…or…wait! Has your boyfriend dumped you?"

Her face went red immediately as she averted her eyes from mine "No" She also added a very quiet, "Far from it"

"I don't believe you. You've been dumped, haven't you?" Aunt Maude seemed to be looking right past us. Her egg was also mutilated…I really don't understand the female sex, you know. I mean honestly. Eat the food you have been provided with. Don't mutilate it. Sheesh!

"No I haven't!" exclaimed the mudblood. Her eyes had lost the blank look and were now, literally, shooting sparks. _This_ is the Granger I know….

"Really, you don't have to be embarrassed" I smiled in mock concern "I would have thought that you'd have gotten used to it by now, you know, considering -"

"I – have – not – been – dumped!"

"Yeah? Then what's with the crabby face?"

"Nothing!" she snapped "I told you that before"

"I know you did, Granger but I don't believe you"

"Then go to hell!"

"I plan on visiting the area sometime but as I look at the situation now, I have a feeling that you'll be joining me too (though I would have preferred to undertake at least _that_ journey without you). Ever heard of the 'Thy shall not lie to your neighbor' commandment, Granger? I've heard that whoever is up there is pretty intent that we follow it. You should look over it, sometime, maybe?"

"I am!"

"You are what? Looking over the commandment?"

I could have sworn that smoke was coming out of Granger's ears and through her nostrils. "I – HAVE – NOT – BEEN – DUMPED!" Aunt Maude still stared ahead…

"You've been dumped" I smirked again, knowing that it would annoy her and boy, was I ever right.

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO! NO!"

"Yes. Yes" I replied calmly, paying no attention to her red face.

"I HATE YOU!"

"So I've heard" As I looked at Granger, I laughed to myself. The girl was so easy to get to – even after seven years of being apart. And now, that I look back, I've realized how much I missed it. Missed making fun of her and her two 'cronies'.

"Well since you seem so interested in my well being and social life, Malfoy, not that its any of your business, but my boyfriend just asked me out on a date" she replied primly, her chin held up high.

I stopped laughing for a moment. "And that is bad because…?"

"ARGH! You are SO annoying!" she screamed a shrilly scream

As they say: hell hath not fury like a women scorned.

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

--

Okay so I did tell him what was wrong with me in the end. I really couldn't bare his snide comments and teasing any longer. I just can't understand how the git could be so calm while I was burning with rage. His annoyingly smooth composure just does not seem...well…possible. God, I hate the idiot! He is the only person, on this planet, who can make me lose my temper within ten seconds without bruising himself in the process. He seems well adept at that art form – even after seven years of not being in my presence.

Anyway. I let everything out from Zach being my boyfriend, about how much we didn't really meet each other to how nervous I was at his arrival and the date we had set up for today. I even (…_accidentally_, let me remind you all), in my emotionally depressed state, let slip the part about my lack of experience in the whole 'physical affection' department. It was only when the words were out that I realized what had happened and in effort of stopping myself from continuing, I clamped my palm over my lips in embarrassment.

But of course, this did nothing to improve the situation. Malfoy laughed heartily at my expense as did Francesca who was now clearing up the dinning table. But hello! I hadn't been kissed by anyone in six months (after my getting together with Zach – we rarely meet each other to kiss)! What do they expect?

"Everyone is not like you!" I snapped at Malfoy angrily, carefully choosing not to dump my fresh orange juice in Francesca's pretty face. The girl was laughing her head off too! "Not everyone gets laid once a day, Malfoy!" But he paid no attention to my whining in all his amusement.

Aunt Maude (she _made_ me call her that), who was surprising subdued during the whole meal, was the only compassionate soul in the room who offered me an apologetic look and reassuring smile "Don't worry, dear" she told me as Francesca left the room with the last of the plates in her hands. I nodded solemnly, unaware of how ridiculous and shocking her next comment was going to be. "All you need is practice. As they say practice makes perfect"

"_Practice_?" I cried. My jaw dropped. I was shocked to my toes. So shocked that I stupidly asked "On what?" How this lady ended up a Malfoy is still a mystery to me.

But I regretted my speaking those dumb words out loud when I saw the lady's eyes fall upon Malfoy, alight with a new found plan. They roamed over the git, in answer to my question. "No" I said quickly "Its fine. I don't need to practice"

Malfoy seemed to understand what was happening too then if his widened eyes (…which were filled with disgust) were any indication of his realization. "No, no, no, no, no. Aunt Maude…Aunt Maude! Don't look a – DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! You can practice on your hand, Granger and have fun. But, whatever you do, count me out"

"I was planning to" I snapped. Then I, hastily, added "Counting you out, I mean. Not, um, you know…practicing on my hand"

"Oh come on you two" smiled Aunt Maude, brightly "It's just a small kiss. One won't hurt anyone, right?"

"Hurt? I'll be maimed for life!" insisted the git which made me kick him hard under the table. A satisfactory grunt of pain escaped his lips.

"Draco, now" said his aunt, sternly "Please be a gentleman and kiss the young lady"

"I'd be no gentleman if I did" muttered the bastard

"I'll be fine" I started, quietly ignoring Malfoy's snide comment with great difficulty "I really am oka- "

"Granger will be fine" interrupted Malfoy before quietly adding "It is poor Smith who will have to suffer. The guy just wouldn't know what's he's gotten himself into"

I kicked him again. Really hard.

"BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH!" snapped Aunt Maude loudly which made the both of us (Malfoy and myself) stop bickering suddenly. I had never heard the women raise her voice, before and honestly, it was very mind-blowing. "Both of you up there, _now_ and start kissing"

Her voice demanded prompt obedience and was obtained. When Malfoy opened his mouth, she reprimanded him severely, leaving the git looking, uncharacteristically, defeated. She was the only lady I had seen who could tame the idiot in that manner.

But I was in no mood to show my appreciation right then. I was just too surprised to open my mouth. How could this be? I mean, honestly? But I tried to shrug it off – I tried telling myself that it was only a kiss. Sadly, my efforts went in vain. I was going to kiss _Malfoy_ for Christ's sakes – against my will too!

When we stood in front of each other, we glared, his steel gray eyes meeting mine squarely. "This is all your fault, you know" he hissed.

As he was over six feet, I had to tilt my head upwards to see his face. And as I did, I noticed how disarmingly handsome he was. His blonde hair stood out in odd angles – in a very, I have to admit, sexy manner. His black sweater outlined his broad shouldered, lean, muscular body and clashed beautifully with his gray eyes. His strong jaw and hollow cheeks were every bit as imposing as he aristocratic nose. He looked stunning (I can't believe I just said that!) as he stood in the sun's rays that were pouring into the house through one of the hundred and one windows, near by. But I didn't mention any of this to him of course. Instead I glared and snapped, "My fault! If you hadn't been there, we wouldn't have to…to…_kiss_ in the first place!"

"I think you are forgetting Granger that this is my house that you are in" he glared. He was just as angry as I was about this whole thing though he seemed very much in control with his anger than I was.

"The longer you two take to get on with it, the longer the both of you will have to suffer for" advised Aunt Maude and from what I could see, the witch was enjoying herself to no end.

"You heard the lady, didn't you?" asked Malfoy, moving towards me which made me take a step back involuntarily. I couldn't believe the idiot was so composed at a time like this too. It was quite unlike the Malfoy I knew 7 years ago. He was composed then too but I don't think he would have been joking about kissing (well, not exactly joking but yeah…) when we were seventeen. "What are you doing, Granger?" he asked

"Nothing" I muttered, frightened slightly at our close proximity.

His moved forward again causing a similar but opposite reaction in me. He sighed heavily "You wanted this" he pointed out

"No, I didn't" I whispered, hurriedly "Your aunt made this happen"

"She wouldn't have if you hadn't gone on about how inexperienced you were!" He was way beyond being just angry and frustrated now. Even his calm composure couldn't hide that fact anymore

I opened my mouth to snap back at him but nothing came out. He was right. If I had kept my big mouth shut, nothing would have happened. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!

"Come on you two" urged Aunt Maude

Malfoy made another step towards me and once again, I stepped back which made him growl slightly in frustration "We aren't dancing, Granger"

"I know" I replied primly. What did he expect me to do? Jump into his arms?

"Then stop doing that!" His temper was getting the best of him.

"I can't help it…"

As he reached towards me once again, I was ready to move backwards, away from him but he was faster than me. He slipped his arm around my waist and grabbed towards him. I felt his strong shoulders and body against mine suddenly. Our eyes met again, his ones fierce with determination before he took a deep breath, leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips.

It was a wonderful kiss. I had never known that a simple kiss could feel so…pleasurable. Never had Victor Krum kissed me like this when I was fourteen. Neither had Ron and that was when we were seventeen. Let's just forget Zach. My head was shouting: _This is Malfoy you are kissing! The guy you have hated for as long as you can remember! Stop it! _And yet, my body had a mind of its own. It seemed to know exactly what to do which surprised me.

I had to stand on my toes to meet his height. His arms tightened around me suddenly before he pulled me closer into his strong chest and crushed me tightly towards him – even that did not repulse me. Far from it, actually. He pulled my up from the ground as he enveloped me in his strong arms. His warmth spread through me instantly and I felt a rare sense of safety – in _Malfoy's_ arms! I wanted him more than ever. And I hated myself for wanting him. I was amazed when he deepened the kiss and parted his lips, making mine do so too.

And all of sudden, it stopped too quickly. Even as our heads moved apart from each other's minutely, I could still feel his ragged breath on my face. His eyes bore holes into mine as he set me back on my feet. Something stirred within his gray orbs – it was almost as though he desired me as much as I did him. But that look disappeared as quickly as it had come.

He was now smiling at me – very mockingly. "Experienced, are you now, Granger?" I ask again: How could the idiot be calm even at a time like this?

My face turned an unearthly shade of red as I muttered a quick "Whatever" and moved away from him and out of the room. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I just couldn't believe it. How could someone I hate so much, kiss me so thoroughly…It is certainly, one of the miracles on the planet. I – I –

--

--

On second thought, I hated the kiss. I still hate that kiss. It made me want to…err…puke badly. Very badly. The git takes a hundred and one girls to his bed, every single day of the week and I'm not ready to be one of them. But…but…NO!

I SHALL ALWAYS HATE MALFOY FOR EVER MORE. I SHALL LEARN NEVER TO KISS HIM EVER AGAIN, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.

I SHALL ALWAYS HATE MALFOY FOR EVER MORE. I SHALL LEARN NEVER TO KISS HIM EVER AGAIN, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.

I SHALL ALWAYS HATE MALFOY FOR EVER MORE. I SHALL LEARN NEVER TO KISS HIM EVER AGAIN, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.

I SHALL ALWAYS HATE MALFOY FOR EVER MORE. I SHALL LEARN NEVER TO KISS HIM EVER AGAIN, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.

I SHALL ALWAYS HATE MALFOY FOR EVER MORE. I SHALL LEARN NEVER TO KISS HIM EVER AGAIN, FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.

….BECAUSE I HATED THE KISS. I HATE HATE HATE HATE THAT KISS. IT WAS DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE…

Argh! This is not working any more…I think I'm going to have to tear these last few pages. Damn Malfoy and that bone melting, wonderful, amazing….but very very disgusting kiss…

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

My calmness was all a sham. So was my snide comment. I wanted her, you know. I actually wanted the mudblood. I was so disappointed when the kiss ended and I had to let her go. As we pulled up for air, I wanted to pull her back again and feel her small slender body against mine. But I came to my senses at the right time – I put on my mask and acted like this happened everyday…not me kissing mudbloods, but ladies being breathless (like she was) after kissing the one and only Draco Malfoy.

…when in reality, I just couldn't believe it. I'm supposed to be the experienced one! I'm supposed to know what to do when I kiss a girl. I've only done it a hundred times. Its one of the special art forms, I'm talented at, second only to annoying people. I've got it all down from beginning to end. I _know _where to hold the girl, when to pull her towards me, when to caresses her face, when to part my lips and prod her mouth with my tongue.

I know all this stuff and yet, when I kissed that…that mudblood, I forgot everything! The minute our lips touched, everything went blank and it was like my first kiss all over again. No one has ever made me feel like that. And I hate her for tormenting me (even though she did it unconsciously). But I hate myself the most for feeling this way. Oh yeah, AND Aunt Maude. God!

I was so agitated after Granger left the room, all red faced and embarrassed, that I dug into my pockets instantly and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Pulling one fag out, I lightened it and took a long swig. I couldn't stop myself. Smoking is about the only thing that calms my nerves.

Slowly my head started to clear. After a few minutes, I decided that the reason I felt so strongly for Granger was because I hadn't held or had a girl for a while. And so as soon as I do, everything will go back to normal. I hope.

It was when I was mulling over everything that had just happened, that the great mastermind herself, Aunt Maude, walked in and smiled at me, knowingly "Finished are you?"

"Obviously" I muttered, breathing a whole lot of smoke out. I had just noticed that the lady hadn't been there. "When did you leave the room?"

"A while ago" she answered "You two were taking quite a while"

"A while?" I asked, dreading her answer. I put the cigarette back in my mouth.

"Longer than necessary for a _practice_ kiss anyway" I glared at her smiling face. This was all her fault. She hummed to herself, happily but stopped when she noticed my smoking, her eyes narrowing slightly. She scowled at my 'pulling a fag out when I'm agitated' habit. "You know how bad smoking is for you, Draco. You really hav- "

"Shut up" I glared, moving towards the door. As I turned my back to her, I swear I could _feel_ her smiling at my retreating form. When I turned back to her, I saw her wink at me. The lady was weirder than I had given her credit for. With that, I slammed the door in her motherly face. Relatives! Damn her! Damn the whole fucking world!

- Tear these pages out because if, god forbid, mother _or_ father comes across it, I'll be more than just dead.

- Get laid tonight. It's obvious that I need it. Why else would I feel such an intense attraction and need for Granger of all people?

- Remind Ms. Cole to get tomorrow's dinner ready. (THIS IS IMPORTANT)

- Kill Poppet if possible and maybe, even, Granger.

**x**

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_I hope this letter finds you well. _

_Something has come up. I received some startling yet wonderful news today so I had to leave the moment I heard it meaning that I will not be able to make your dinner for tomorrow. My long lost husband is here! Can you believe it? He is in a pub near by, waiting for me after all these years! So I do hope that you will forgive me for not being there AND leaving on short notice. _

_Forgive me Mr. Malfoy. Call on me on the number written at the bottom of this letter and I will explain everything. Sorry for causing so much inconvenience. I hope you will still have me cook for you in the near future._

_Yours truly,_

_Mrs. Cole_

--

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I am driving Mrs. Cole to her husband so please do forgive me for not being there for your visitors._

_Carsile_

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

My evening wore on with Zach. It was absolutely horrible and even, while, I was with him I wanted to tell him that we should end the whole thing. But I couldn't. I'm not a mean person by nature and he seemed genuinely happy to be with me. If only I could feel the same way about him.

It was while we were having tea and he was going "Hermione, you really should come with me to Hawaii next month. It will be great, don't you think…" blah blah (he has a business trip scheduled in Hawaii for next month) that my phone rang. The annoying ringing sound almost seemed to be a blessing right then.

"Excuse me" I smiled politely at Zach and looked at the small screen that was glowing blue due to the call. It read: Unknown number. Who the hell could it be? Flipping it open, I said hello.

"Hello?" replied a voice, no longer (not that it ever was) welcome to my ears. Malfoy.

"What do you want? Make it quick. I'm kind of busy" I muttered, unable to keep the hostility away from my tone. I smiled reassuringly at Zach, who nodded in return.

"On your date?" I could practically see him smirking. The git!

"What do you want?"

There was a sharp intake in breath before his words came out all jumbled "Ineedyourhelp"

"What?" I asked, pulling the phone closer to my ears in effort of hearing him. I tactfully avoided mentioning his name in front of Zach,

"I need…I need…"

"You need what?" I asked impatiently "Get on with it" Silence. "Tell me now or I'm going to hang up rig- "

"Your help!" he exclaimed

"My _what_?" I asked, surprised

"I need your help" he mumbled, really softly

I smiled, triumphantly. "I thought you didn't need it?"

"Well, I changed my mind" he smirked

"But what if I don't want to help you?"

"You have to!" he wailed "I'm in deep shit, Granger and if you don't help me right now, Lanconsmere will be in deep shit too"

I was, surprised to say the least "Fine. I'll be there"

"Bring Creevey along with you"

"Colin? Why should- "

"Just do as I say. Come right now. I'm on a time crunch. Get your arse right back here _now_, Granger"

"I believe you are in no position to order me around" I snapped, angrily

"I am _always_ in a position to order you around, mudblood" he informed me and with that he hung up. I honestly felt like telling him to go to hell. I didn't want to be a pawn to his arrogance. And yet, I had heard the panic in his voice meaning he really was in deep shit as he had claimed.

"Zach. I have to go" I said, suddenly getting up. I felt cold. I really did. But there was nothing I could do now.

"Where? What happened?"

"Something has come up. I'll call you later okay?"

"What has come up?"

"My article needs to be written for tomorrow" I lied. God! I felt heartless. Absolutely heartless. Why was I leaving a guy who cares for me a great deal for one who doesn't care two hoots about me? It is a question I still can not answer.

"Oh okay" he replied, somewhat somber. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" I muttered in reply before getting up. Looking at Zach's pitiful eyes one last time, I left before I could think twice of my actions to go pick Colin up. Damn Malfoy!

--

Malfoy really was in deep shit. And a bastard too. When I came in with Colin, the idiot had the guts to glare and inform me that I was late. I merely smiled and said, "I didn't see any cows about on the way here". I wanted to remind him of his assertion that cows would fly if he asked me for help.

He smirked and said "Are you sure? Because I saw a brown, bushy haired one outside a moment ago" How could someone be so annoying? Even Colin found it hard to control his anger.

"What has happened?" I asked, taking my coat off and leaving it on the chair near by – I saw Malfoy eye it wearily. I ignored him. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Cole just called. Well _I_ just called her because she wrote me a note and everything"

"And so?" asked Colin. He was way more irritated than I was. "Why the hell did you call us for?"

"She's gone" replied Malfoy, purposely ignoring Colin as though he was part of the furniture "Along with Carsile"

"Where to?" I asked before jokingly adding, "The groceries?" Hey I'm rusty with my humor okay?

"No, worse than that. She is at a pub"

"Pub?" I repeated, comically. I really did admire the audacity of the women. "Is she? Crickey, talk about sinking ships. Did she go for a quick one? I don't see why, it's not like we don't ha- "

"Shut up, Granger" I did. "Her husband has just turned up"

"Mrs. Cole has a husband?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

"Mrs. _Cole_'s husband" I said again, trying to get the concept into my befuddled brain.

"Yes. That would be Mr. Cole"

"I didn't know there was a Mr. Cole"

"There kind of has to be a Mr. Cole in order for there to be a Mrs. Cole"

"I know that but- "

"Can you two please shut up!" interrupted Colin. Both Malfoy and myself suddenly seemed notice that the twenty-three year old was still there. "So what do you need us for?" he continued

"I need Granger to cook and you as my butler for tomorrow as Carsile, too, has joined Mrs Cole for the journey"

"I can't cook!" I said, suddenly. Well, I could. But I couldn't cook for _ministry_ delegates. Colin was surprisingly quiet. Was he actually _considering_ Malfoy's decision? Oh my god. Worse still. Is he going accept it too?

"You have to!"

"I will not"

"Come on!"

"Why should I?" I asked the git "Especially after the way you've been treating me my whole life!"

"Treating you? What the hell have I done except for speaking the truth?"

"_Truth_! God, you are so full of yourself, aren't you? I'm not going to cook. And that's that!"

"You have to!" His voice was rising, just like mine was.

"No I will not!"

"Bitch" he swore

I was about to retort when Colin put a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked at his calm face. He looked so serene. "Do it for this beautiful town"

I stared ahead for a few minutes, under their scrutinizing gazes before suddenly breaking down. "Fine! Fine, I'll do it!"

So now I'm going to cook for the biggest idiot on the planet and some ministry officials. Can you believe it? Hermione Granger is going to cook for ministry delegates! God save me. Please. Amen.

**x**

**Author's Note: SO how do you guys like it? This is longest chapter I've written yet I think. How was it? I tried to get more Hermione/Draco action into this one. Was it too early for a kiss? They still hate each other though. There will be a whole lot of fun in the next chapter. I promise. Just small question: Are the characters too OOC? Please tell me**

**Well other than that…like I said, I'm going to re-write my last chapter. If there were any typos in this chapter, please forgive me. They were unintended. I hope you guys like it and please review! I love you all! Thank you so much! And I will update soon...I promise!**


	9. PART IX: Lights, Camera

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this chapter except for Francesca and Jimmy. Some of the ideas in this chapter were, once again, taken from Sarah Mason's _The Party Season_ – a great book!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've been seriously busy. Its summer break and yet I have so much to do. I have my SATs in a few months so I need to start looking at things. I'm also going on holiday for about a week or two so yeah…my updating might be a bit irregular and rusty so I'm so sorry! But I will update! I promise!**

**You know how I told you guys I wanted to re-write that sixth chapter? Well, that's proving to be quite hard. I guess I'll just check for typos and put that up later coz there were a good deal of them in it. **

**Anyway. Now to more important and pressing matters:P Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you all! I'm glad you all liked the chapter and here is the next one. This has GOT to be the longest chapter I have EVER written in my life. It was twenty-three freaking pages long! I hope you guys don't find it too boring! Anyway…LoL! I think I better leave and give you guys a chance to read so here you! The next chapter – read, review and enjoy! Thanks once again for the great reviews:D**

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

Today was hectic just as yesterday was except today, the ministry delegates were _actually _coming which freaked all of us out (not so much Malfoy being the calm git he is). Especially _me_ because hello, I was the one, who had to cook for _ministry delegates_ with, let me remind you all, Francesca Malfoy by my side

Yes. The girl is, in reality, a _Malfoy_. Draco Malfoy's cousin, twice removed or something. Can you believe it? A Malfoy actually _working_? The young twenty year old had, apparently, asked the git Malfoy if she could work for him during her gap year as an auror trainee. I actually found that quite interesting because, I mean, it really _is_ no secret that the Malfoys bring a whole new dimension to the term, millionaire. I don't think even _millionaire squared_ would fully explain their financial status in the British wizarding society.

But Francesca is a complete contradiction – to that aspect of being a Malfoy anyway. From what I know, she claimed to want be independent of the Malfoy fortune.

But that's where her un-Malfoy like characteristics end. In every other way (which is probably 99.9999999…. percent of her personality) the girl is, by no doubt, a Malfoy to the core. She, certainly, knows how to make a person's life, hell. Like when we were cooking, I decided to make chocolate cake (my favorite!) for desert. But Francesca, being the annoying Malfoy she is, insisted that we make fruit cake as our visitors' well-being and health (_health_, I'm telling you!) should be our first priorities. So we ended up making both the cakes.

I actually asked Malfoy (…trying hard to ignore how good he looked! Ahhhh! Maybe I should just do myself the favor of slitting my throat! It would sure stop these torturous thoughts I'm having that involve Malfoy) whether there was someone else – _anyone_ else I could work with. But that was, alas, impossible as his cousin just _happened_ to be the only person in this house (with the exception of myself) who could actually hold a pot. I seriously wonder what the other 19 maids, Malfoy has hired, do in this place other than gossip twenty-four seven about one thing or another.

In short, it was horrible. My experience with Cruella Devil (…in the making. I wouldn't be surprised if Francesca started killing Dalmatians for their fur). God, Mrs. Cole! Why did you have to leave today! Why oh why! _Why_!

x

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

After listening to Granger's hundred and one complains (…and trying hard to ignore her enticing grape fruit perfume…okay enough! Enough, enough, _enough_!), I decided to pick Jimmy up (short for James), Mrs. Cole's son from their little cottage, situated a few meters away from the mansion.

My amazingly talented cook had, apparently, forgotten her son in her haste to meet her husband and so had asked me if I could have the boy at the mansion. That way he wouldn't be alone with the big bad wolves prowling the forests near by. Okay ANYWAY (…yes, I know I am going mad), I agreed, readily, to her suggestion because, as much as I am not a very kid person, I like Jimmy. The little guy is a whiz-kid (he can conjure spells I hadn't even mastered in my 3rd year at Hogwarts and Jimmy still hasn't even _started_ school) with an IQ of about…hmmmm…lets say 300? Okay that's a bit of an exaggeration but you get the gist.

He has helped me a great deal with keeping the Dorlington Corp bastards at bay and with his brain capacity, that's no big surprise. I gave him a little mystery to solve about two days ago, hoping he'd have an answer for me today (I've just recently learned, from one of my private sources, that kids love mysteries for some bizarre reason. _I_ can't remember liking mysteries…). His case? To dig up and find out _who_ the mastermind behind the _'stick a golf course and a few other big buildings in Lanconsmere'_ idea is…

Yeah, I know. I'm surprised at my incompetence too and I've come to accept how uninformed I am. But hey, whoever the bloody bastard or bitch is – he or she has been, surprisingly, very secretive about his or her identity…_unfortunately_ because I would have trashed the person's face in a long time ago.

….anyway passing over the point of that person's face…my inability to find out who that said person is, led me to consult ten year old Jimmy. The little guy can do anything with that amazingly complex wizarding computer of his. He could easily find my arch nemesis for me and I'm not ashamed to admit it. The boy's a genius. Full stop.

When I arrived at Mrs. Cole's dwelling, I found Jimmy waiting for me eagerly at his doorstep, with a black knapsack and his cool wizarding laptop by his side. His tousled red hair (which I tried my utmost to stop associating with the Weasleys), shielded his wide forehead while his thick lensed, huge glasses shielded his bright, blue eyes.

"Hey Jim" I smiled as I got off my broom and he ran to me, flashing his braces clad, white pearly teeth. "How's it going, little man?"

"I'm so glad you are here Draco!" gushed Jimmy as he dumped his stuff at my feet, breathlessly "I've got your information! I solved the mystery you gave me!" He said the last few words with great pride (He loved telling me such things). He was, practically, jumping up and down in all his excitement – his glasses were falling off his face as a result!

"Seriously?" I couldn't stop feeling excited and jumping on my toes slightly, myself! I was about to know who I was dealing with _at last_. And I owed it _all_ to ten year old Jimmy Cole. How the hell was I going to repay the boy?

"Seriously" he replied, earnestly "I have the guy's contact details too if you want"

I tried, hard, to stop myself from twitching in all my happiness. Instead I, calmly, held the little boy firmly and tapped him, appreciatively, by way of thanking him…boy oh boy, did he deserve more than the tapping. "So it's a man?" I asked the obvious

"Yeah. You'll probably know him because he went to Hogwarts too and he's twenty-four – your age"

I racked my brain for a heartless git who went to school with me but came up with nothing – well I did come up with names but there were just too many to count. "Tell me everything on the way" I needed to get myself _ready_ for this information "Let's strap in your stuff first"

" 'iight" He was still bouncing (so was I…but not so much) as he helped me attach his lap top on to my broom.

I made a move to pick his bag up but when I had it in my hands, I was surprised at how heavy it was. Well it wasn't exactly the _heavy_ heavy sort, I couldn't lift. I could lift it all right but for a ten year old _boy_ (nonetheless!) it _was _more than necessary. "What the hell are you carrying in here, Jim?" I asked jokingly "An elephant?"

The boy's face turned an unearthly shade of red that matched his hair to tee. "I…err…well I _had_ to bring a lot of stuff"

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Ummm…" he said, slowly before he rambled on, non-stop "My calculator – the cool one mum got me recently, my portable VCR along with my thumb-drive, walkie talkies and mini TV set" he insisted, moving from side to side, bouncing on one leg and then the other a couple of times. "And then I decided that I couldn't part with my game boy so I brought that too with – "

"All right I get your point" I smiled, trying hard to hold back the fresh peals of laughter that were rippling through me "You decided to bring your whole wizarding electronic selection of goodies"

"Sort of" he replied, sheepishly, his glasses askew

"Well, that's alright if you remembered to actually pack some _clothes_"

"I did. Mum said I only needed three pairs on the phone yesterday" insisted Jimmy

"That'll be enough. How about underwear?"

"_Duh_! I _am_ ten years old you know…not one…"

"Toothbrush?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Pyjamas?"

"Yep…"

"Some of sort of spider and/or mudblood killing machine?"

"Ye- _What_? Why would I need a – "

"Just asking. Anyway. I guess we are all set then" I laughed quietly at the young specimen who stood beside me. This was so Jimmy…packing more of his _goodies_ than the necessities. The boy is one of a kind.

After strapping everything onto my automated broom, I got on, followed by Jimmy. We had to fly a bit slowly as the young boy had a tendency to get broom sick more than often. When we had flown a few meters, I asked "So tell me Jimmy…_who_ are we dealing with?" Okay, I was ready. I was more than ready.

I heard him, moving, behind me. "Well the guy's name is…wait…I have it here…" he muttered, digging into his pockets before finally pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and saying triumphantly "Oh yeah, Zacharias…Zacharias…I can't even read my own handwriting! I think it says Smith"

"What?" I asked surprised, as the broom jerked slightly under my strong grip. Jimmy who was behind me held on tightly to my waist at the broom's sudden movement. But I paid no attention to any of that. Oh god! Smith? Out of all people…_Smith_!

"Zacharias Smith" repeated Jimmy, confirming my doubts and worst nightmare. I knew the guy was a bastard. How could Granger...Does she have _any_ idea of _who _her wonderful boyfriend is? And worse still, is she playing along _with_ him as a spy and – argh! It doesn't matter! And anyway Granger wouldn't do that right? However much she claims to hate me, would she – God! I said _enough_! Boy am I going to teach the idiot a lesson…one that will involve my fists…

"Do you know him?" asked Jimmy, slowly, sensing a change in the atmosphere and my behavior.

"Oh yes!" I spit out. "I know him _real_ well" Oh you wait Smith…You just wait…

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

Working with Francesca is, honestly, worse than hell I'd think. From the moment we started this girl has done nothing except for going on and on about how badly I stir things…how often I burn things... I mean if she knew how to do everything, why the hell am I even here?

"God, have you ever cut onions before?" she snapped at me "I wonder what Draco was _thinking_ when he told me that you could actually cook"

But I tried hard to stay calm and not say anything – I'm always like that. I suppose it _is_ one of my weaknesses – unfortunately. I just moved from one place to another, trying hard to ignore my counterpart's screeching voice. I was so glad when I heard Colin arrive with a bag of groceries (we were running out of things fast!).

As he walked into the kitchen, all smiling, I saw Francesca tense up and I knew the reason all too well. Colin sort of froze for a moment too before hastily putting the things on the counter "Hey 'Mione" he muttered before mumbling "And Francesca"

"Hi Colin!" I smiled brightly, glad at the sudden interruption. "Got everything?"

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled, not really seeing me but someone else.

Francesca didn't even bother to acknowledge him as she was too busy staring at him. In fact, _both _of them stared at each other like lovesick teenagers (…pierced with Cupid's arrows of eternal love) before the former (my _best_ cooking pal) turned away swiftly. At least, she had decided to shut her mouth for once. The peace and quiet was like gold to my ears.

Her face had regained its ice cold expression once again but I had seen the hint of vulnerability in her steel gray orbs a moment ago. That look of pure bliss and affection which I had seen suffice Ginny's face several times (…whenever Harry appeared in the vicinity) and even Pansy's (…whenever Ron walked down the stairs for breakfast)

But I wasn't surprised at their behavior…Her infatuation with Colin was obvious – just as much as his was with her. I just wish the both of them will get on with it and ask each other out or something because it's kind of annoying to see the both of them dart these secretive glances at each other every few seconds. Yes…as much I claim to despise Francesca, I want Colin to go out with someone (even if the said person is a Slytherin – hello, I _had_ let Ron marry Pansy without a fight) for I had heard that he hadn't dated anyone for a long, long time. And anyway, Francesca seemed to genuinely like him even if she _was_ all bitchy and annoying towards me.

Colin scurried out of the kitchen, a few minutes later, muttering something about checking out if Aunt Maude was alright (the old lady had taken a instant liking to Colin…who wouldn't?) before shooting one last glance at the young women next to me who was surprisingly very quiet. He turned all red when he saw me smiling at him, knowingly.

Well, if they couldn't do it themselves….I will help them get there…sometime…

When Colin had left, Francesca was still extremely quiet, moving her limbs very robotically. After awhile, I sort of missed her voice. Yeah, I know. I'm a contradiction in every way but the sudden stillness was suffocating me. Clearing my throat loudly, I said "He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Hey I had to say _something _okay?

Francesca snorted in response but her face turned red. Just the reaction I needed… "Puh-leeze" was all she said. Her one worded answer surprised me as she had been speaking a thousand words per a second (or something like that) just a moment ago.

"I think he likes you" I continued

For a split second she looked up, her eyes bright with hope "Reall- " But she stopped abruptly, checking herself immediately "Yeah, well, it's not like I like him"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled softly, but she was less hostile now. She also added, as though she was reminding herself of her priorities "And he's a mudblood anyway"

I ignored her. I didn't want to argue anymore especially when she had calmed down a good deal. Okay, this is going to be the exact opposite to what I was saying before but…(_ahem_)…she seemed like a nice person (I know. Can you believe it? A Malfoy being nice?) – annoying, but nice when she wanted to be. I just had to find a way to get her to show that side more openly to me.

"Have you ever been to a slumber party, Francesca?" Okay I really don't know where that came from. But it just did. It suddenly occurred to me that we could have one – Pansy, Francesca and myself...somewhat like that ones Ginny, Luna (who used to creep into our common room after curfew), Lavender, Paravati and I used to have. Yeah, I know. We aren't children anymore but hey, it could be fun. Except for the fact that I'd be laughing and talking to two _Slytherin_s all night. But I thought it a stupid question nevertheless. I mean who _hasn't _gone to a slumber party…

…which is why I was very surprised when Francesca shook her heard wearily and said, "No. No, I haven't"

"You haven't?" I asked in wonder. Okay, so there _were_ people who haven't been to or even _had_ such occasions.

"Nope. We, Malfoys, think of it as a barbaric act" she replied. Her voice was cold again except now, there was a hint of bitterness and longing in it. "But I've always wanted to go to one" she added, softly, her eyes averted from mine.

I had an idea then. A stupid one but nevertheless it was an idea. "How about this? If you stop being mean to me – making fun, provoking and teasing me…then we'll have a slumber party under your name – Pansy, you and myself. Just the three of us?"

For a minute, she looked up and stared at me as though I had just grown an extra head. "You _are_ mad!"

Oh great. "I can see that now" I replied, wearily. How stupid could I be? I mean, honestly, why would _she_ agree to have a slumber party? She's a _Malfoy_ for god's sake! They'd never agree to readily give up their pleasure of teasing and making people's lives a living hell. And never for a slumber party…god!

…But she surprised me, once again by saying, extremely softly "But I'd like that…" For a second I thought I had heard her wrong but from her red face and fumbling fingers, it seemed that I hadn't. Wow…maybe there was more to the Malfoys than what meets the eyes…

And suddenly the whole atmosphere changed visibly. It's so weird how that happens. We were, suddenly, talking about things I would have never thought of speaking to a Malfoy about. "Do you think I should go formal formal…or casual formal tonight?" she asked, as she muttered a quick spell that cut the tomatoes into about a gazillion pieces within seconds.

"Hmmm…casual formal" I replied. I was going casual formal, myself. I just needed to decide what I was going to wear.

"I thought so too. I was thinking of wearing red though. D'you think it'll be too much?"

"Nope. You'll be serving drinks so one will you see you anyway" I smiled, jokingly to which she slapped me, playfully, on the shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. I would have answered the question by saying I had no idea (I usually left such things for the last minute anyway) if it wasn't for Colin for it was right then, that he barged into the kitchen suddenly, red faced and very tired looking "Hermione?" he mumbled, softly. To someone else's ears, his voice would've sounded very normal but to me…his anxiety was quite apparent. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure" I replied, searching his face carefully. But he offered no explanation with his eyes. I turned to Francesca and said "Hey, do you mind doing this, alone, for a bit?"

"Ummm…sure" she replied, looking at us a bit suspiciously (we had only just become friends!) – almost like she thought Colin and me were together or something. I mean, really. I smiled at her reassuringly – the guy was younger than me anyway!

As both Colin and I walked out of the kitchen, I turned to the agitated twenty-three year old "What's up?"

For a second I thought, he was going tell me about his feelings for Francesca. About how much he liked her and wanted her. About how he couldn't wait any longer. I actually thought he was going to ask me whether _I _could do him a favor and find out whether she liked him too (I already had the answer, anyway!) but boy, was I ever wrong. I was _so so_ wrong. "Hermione…Poppet's gone!" he choked on his words.

Oh god. Oh god! I had a heart attack right then. "WHAT!"

"I can't find the bloody spider! I checked the glass box and it…well, it isn't there!"

"Colin!" I wailed, as I collapsed on to the marble tiled floor in despair. I held my head in my hands and glared, down, at my legs as if it was _their_ fault that Poppet had gone missing. My greatest nightmare had just come true – why did it have to happen today, of all days? _Why_!

"Hey…hey! Don't blame me! It's not my fault that Aunt Maude isn't a very…well, careful person" said Colin as he sat down, cross-legged, beside me.

"I know…I know…Oh god, what are we going to do? How did it escape from its glass box of a house? I saw it today! I really did. Aunt Maude was feeding Poppet and I was like -"

"Technically speaking, it didn't escape. Aunt Maude apparently took it out for its early morning walk and _then_…it just…well, disappeared. According to her anyway" Colin interrupted me which is just as well because I was on my babble mode again. But I didn't blame myself right then. I mean, what would you do if you just found out that there is this big hairy tarantula, who answers by the name Poppet, running lose in a house that is the venue for a dinner that is supposed to be for _ministry delegates_? Malfoy is going to kill me! Full stop. He had asked me to keep a close eye on the thing. Good fat of a job I've done!

"Did you ask her where it could be? I'm sure she has an idea where her dear pet could be right? All owners do -"

"I did" he interrupted me yet again "She seemed pretty calm – told me that Poppet usually does disappear and when it does, the hair ball always comes back to her on its own. If it doesn't, she 'advised' me to call it by its name and offer it some flies – did you know that tarantulas love flies? I had no idea, you know, until - "

"Colin!"

"Gee…sorry" said Colin, sheepishly "Calm down, 'Mione"

"Calm down?" I raged "_Calm down_! How on earth can I calm down when - "

"I tried it anyway" continued Colin, as though he hadn't heard me at all. I hate it when he does that. I really do. But I guess…in these circumstances, I didn't particularly care. Hell, there was a giant spider running around!

"Tried it?" I repeated

"Tried calling the hair ball" offered Colin, by way of explanation "But no such luck. I guess the flies really are needed. I couldn't find any, unfortunately" I glared at him, hard. "_What_?" he asked, holding his hands out as if to block out the negative vibes I was emanating.

"How can you be so calm…and…and…_funny_ at a time like this? You were quaking in your boots a moment ago!" And he had! When he had come into the kitchen to call me, he was in worse shape than I am at the present moment – okay, maybe not but you guys get the point…

"I know" he replied, solemnly "But after seeing you _dancing_ in yours, I decided that two agitated people wasn't going to help anyone"He winked at me, smilingly

"You are a riot, you know that?"

"So I've been told"

"Francesca's going to have a time with you!" I smirked, all thoughts of Poppet disappearing into thin air immediately. It's amazing, what Colin does to people – he has that sort of calming aura about him. The blessed chap!

"Huh?" said Colin, his face turning an unearthly shade of red unknown to man, immediately. For a person who hadn't heard me, he seemed to be very embarrassed. Ah…This is what I call fun.

I smiled "Oh come on Colin! We all know that you and - "

"About Poppet" interrupted Colin, loudly. Oh god! Poppet! I had completely forgotten about Poppet. Damn! He just _had_ to remind didn't he? So much for the calming aura…"What should we do!"

"We can't tell Malfoy, just yet" I said, quickly

"I thought so too"

"We…" I started. What do we do? I'm Hermione Granger. I should know what to do! "We should start looking for it now" I finished, lamely. I can't believe I just _volunteered_ to look for a spider – a _tarantula_, nonetheless!

"Look for it? Hermione, this is a _giant_ spider we are talking about here. Not those teeny weeny garden ones we find in our houses. We can't -"

"I know! I know! But we have to do something so shut up and lets start. We can't waste any time you know! I'm sure Francesca can cover for me in the kitchen"

"I thought she hated you" said Colin, his eye brows raised in question.

"Well, not anymore"

"So you don't hate each other?"

"I just told you before! Nope!"

A look of confusion crossed the young man's face before he shook his head to himself and muttered, quite distinctly "_Ladies_…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Lets start looking"

"Good idea" I sighed, wearily. It was a good thing Ron wasn't here. He'd be dead before we could have even found the thing considering the fact that he has an insane phobia for spiders – any sort, even the little garden ones. I think I'm developing it too. The phobia I mean. "Why couldn't Aunt Maude have something cute like a cat or something, instead…?"

"Beats me" shrugged Colin as we made our way to the living room. Someone please kill me…now!

x

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

After I brought Jimmy and dropped him in his room – he was sharing one with Aunt Maude, as we needed rooms for the officials who were coming, I walked straight to the kitchen only to be graced with my cousin Francesca's presence. Where the hell was Granger? She was the one who was supposed to be cooking!

"Where is the mudblood?" I asked my cousin, as I pulled a cigarette out. I needed one…badly! I was more than just agitated. I was pissed!

"Looking for her earrings" she replied, staring wearily at my cigarette "Can you please take that thing out of here?"

"Earrings?" I snapped, ignoring her attack on my smoking habits. Honestly. Why was everyone trying to stop me from smoking? I mean, if anyone's going to get hurt it's me! Not them… "What the freaking hell is she looking for her earrings for? She's supposed to be bloody cooking here with you!"

Francesca raised her eye brows "Give the girl a break, Draco. She's done enough around here"

It was _my_ turn to raise _my_ eye brows. Whoa. Major turn around. Just this morning Granger had asked me, if I was not mistaken, TEN freaking times whether there was anyone _else_ she could work it. I had, unregretfully, told her there wasn't. It had been the same with Francesca. And now, here the girl was telling me to leave Granger alone. What planet had I stepped on? "What on god's green earth happened to _you_?"

"Nothing" she replied, putting something in the oven. Cake, I think. "Now, get the bloody hell out of here – I don't want those fumes around here"

I smiled. She was, most certainly, my cousin "Do you know _where_ Granger is?" I asked again except now I wanted her to give me a specific room in the house.

"The last time I checked, she was in the dinning area"

And so I left Francesca to her cooking and went to hunt for Granger. What the hell was the girl doing, looking for her fucking earrings in the fucking dinning area? And when had she even worn earrings? I had never even seen the girl wear any in all her time here!

I just couldn't stop myself from asking my conscience whether this was all a ploy to spoil this whole occasion – had Smith made her do it? I shook my head several times, trying to get rid of the annoying thought. Granger wouldn't do that, right? No way…would she?

I found her, at last but not in the dinning area but upstairs. I was quite surprised to find Creevey with her too. The guy was definitely weird. I actually thought he was a queer until I noticed his obvious infatuation with my cousin and hers with him shudder It's _torture_ to see the both of them in the same room, shooting each other these small glances every two seconds!

"I see something" said Creevey looking under a chair.

"Really?" asked Granger, excitedly, as though Christmas had arrived early. God! They were only earrings. "What does it look like?"

"It seems hairy" I tried to stop myself from gagging. _Hairy_ earrings? When had Granger worn _hairy_ earrings? Damn!

"Oh my god! I think we must have found it. Is it moving?" MOVING? A hairy, _moving_ pair of earrings!

I felt the need to intervene immediately. I couldn't stand listening to them any longer. Clearing my throat loudly, I asked "What are you two doing?"

The both of them got up suddenly. As far as I could see, all their efforts of finding Granger's earrings were forgotten for the time being. Her weird…_hairy_, _moving_ earrings. Disgusting… "Malfoy!" gushed Granger, red faced, as though we were long lost best friends "When did you come?" She was wringing her fingers a good deal which is, I've learnt, one of her greatest nervous habits.

"A few minutes ago" I muttered, eyeing the both of them carefully as I moved towards the coffee table and stabbed my cigarette bud in the ash tray. Since when had Granger decided to be nice to me? "You still haven't answered my question" I reminded the both of them

"Oh!" giggled Granger in a very un-Granger-ish manner "Nothing really" Is it just me or is she hiding something? Could she be working for Smith after all? "Right, Colin?" she added hastily when she saw my skeptical expression

"Right" said Creevey as he nodded his head just a little too vigorously

"Did you find it?" I continued, as my eyes met Granger's squarely

"Find what?" asked the both of them simultaneously. The blood rushed to the mudblood's face as she turned hers away from mine almost immediately.

"Your earrings?" I said, stating the obvious. Gee…what was wrong with the girl? And the fag next to her?

"Oh! My earrings…no, not yet. We will soon though" If I was not mistaken, it seemed as though both of them heaved _big_ sighs of relief at the same freaking time.

"Glad to hear it. Granger, can I talk to you for a second?"

"About what?"

"You'll find out soon enough" I muttered, shooting a contemptuous glance at Creevey which was meant to inform him that he could now leave.

He seemed to get the message almost immediately, as he turned to Granger and said "I'll keeping looking for them downstairs"

I honestly must be dreaming. I mean what else could explain Granger shooting Creevey pleading glances and he, in turn, apologizing! I'm serious! I can read people and their expressions like books – and from Granger and Creevey's exchange of glances, I could sense that they were both caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Somewhat like they had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Weird…but right then, I didn't give a shit. I was itching to ask Granger about Smith.

When the fag-who-really-isn't-a-fag left us to ourselves, I turned to Granger once again "What were you bloody thinking?" I snapped, angrily. I just couldn't help myself. The bitch had been fraternizing with enemy all along! Did she know that?

She was more than just surprised at my out burst. That was obvious by the way she had jumped on hearing my voice. "What are – what have I done?"

"Done! How can you actually like Smith!" I was now pacing the room, from one side to another, taking a long swig of the cigarette I had taken out earlier in my agitation. "How can you fucking stay with him in the same fucking room?" I was surprised at the filth that was pouring out of my mouth but I couldn't stop myself – I was way beyond angry now.

"Zach? Why are you bringing Zach up - "

"Yes, your bloody Zach! Do you know who or, more appropriately, _what_ that fucking bastard is?"

Granger's face turned red – but this time it was of anger and not embarrassment. "Don't you dare talk of Zach like th -"

"I'll talk about him however the hell I want!" I hissed. I tried to keep my voice level.

"What's wrong with you? You weren't like this yesterday" Granger's tone, though, had risen more than five octaves higher.

"That's because _yesterday_, I wasn't aware that the arse-wipe was a bloody beast in human attire!"

She took in a deep breath. "What has he done to you that's so beastly?" she cried passionately.

"Done?" I repeated, rounding on her. I moved towards her and held her by her elbows tightly, pulling her close to me. I don't know why I did that – especially when that wonderful…I mean disgusting grapefruit scent of hers was intoxicating my nose (…in a good…I mean bad sort of way) even from afar. And now that we were face to face…(_ahem_) "I'll tell you what he's done! _He's_ the bloody _arse-hole_ who's behind the whole _getting rid of Lanconsmere_ project!"

Granger's mouth flew open "How can you say that! No…no" she whispered, holding on to me for support "No. You must be mistaken"

"Mistaken?" I growled, in frustration "Yes, well then maybe you can explain this to me" I pulled out an article Jimmy had gotten me and waved it in her face, waiting for an explanation. Every single, sodding detail about the bastard was in it. How he thought progress was important. How turning Lanconsmere into a cement haven was only going to do more good than bad. Yeah, a fat lot of good it'll do the inhabitants who'll lose their livelihoods here.

Taking it carefully from me with her shivering fingers, Granger read it carefully. Her face turned a variety of colors during the whole time. She even sank into a chair near-by, miserably, half through the article. When she did finish finally, she looked up at me, somewhat wearily and she was, I could see, _hurt_. I suddenly felt bad for accusing her of being Smith's accomplice and I, very rarely, regret anything I do. "I can't believe it! I mean I know he's a business entrepreneur but…oh my god! I know nothing about him! Nothing!" She was talking more to herself than she was to me. I didn't even think she was aware of my presence any longer.

I actually felt sorry for the girl. I know. I know. Just a few months ago (give or take) and I would've been laughing my arse off and having a field of a time seeing Granger in…well…seeing her hurt. Hell, not even months! Probably even days! Not that I'm _not _enjoying it now – I am but well, the pleasure part of it has dropped a notch or two. God, the mudblood is influencing me too much! Maybe I should go back to the manor – I am quite sure that mother will remind me of my responsibilities and send me back here with a whole new agenda (the _Malfoy_ agenda) – _Insult, provoke and make Granger's life a living hell_. Because now, I have another in my mind which really is not even supposed to be there – _Touch, hold and kiss Granger thoroughly like you never have before. _

Oh bloody god! I can't believe I just wrote that! I can't believe I'm _thinking_ like this! Shit! Shit! Subject change. ANYWAY on a lighter note (lets forget about what I was talking about earlier) she went on talking to herself for awhile ("He hasn't told me anything", "Betrayal of trust") before I finally knelt beside her and held her firmly by the shoulders. She shut up immediately, her eyes registering my presence. "So you didn't know anything about this, did you?" I asked, looking at her carefully

I knew her answer even before she gave it. She shook her head from side to side. "I had no idea" she whispered "No wonder he's in Lanconsmere…I thought he had come to meet me but…" She was starting the whole talking to herself thing again.

"Granger" I said firmly. The girl was in obvious pain. The git hadn't even had the decency to inform his girl of his business dealings (and one heck of a dealing this was) and to be _that _girl who'd been deprived of such important information must suck arse. But I couldn't back off just yet. I needed to know something else. "Did you tell him anything about me? Anything…negative?" I needed to know the answer to that question, however bad her answer was going to be. If he got hold of such information…god knows what the arse-wipe would do with it.

"No…" replied Granger, choosing her words carefully

"Think back. Did you tell him anything about me? I need the truth Granger"

"I don't think so. You were never really a topic of attraction"

I smiled, in relief. It'd be okay, for the time being "Good. Now go back to looking for your earrings if you want to. How's Aunt Maude doing? Poppet's still in its glass box right? I can't have it running around tonight"

Granger averted her eyes from me once again, as the blood rushed to her face at a tremendous force "Yes…yes, of course it's in its glass box!" she smiled, just a little too widely.

I raised my eye brows. Weird but I wasn't about to call her on it. I was too bloody happy to pay attention to what her problem was. My job was done. Everything was settled. What I needed now, was a drink – some scotch would do. I made a move towards the staircase (I needed to get to the kitchen), when, suddenly, Granger put a restraining hand on my arm, in effort of stopping me. I was quite surprised to feel her touch me again. I tried _hard_ to think negative thoughts of her to stop all the positive ones I was bombarded with. "I'm sorry" she said, looking at me sorrowfully.

I didn't answer immediately as I was too busy staring at her and as we did…God…I felt a sort of deep longing for her. The kiss from yesterday, which I had tried so hard to bury deep within me, suddenly flashed in front of my very eyes.

I needed to touch her again. To feel her soft lips against mine. I needed to feel her small body…I shook my head, hard. I needed to stop. This was getting me no where except in a whole lot of trouble. I can't believe this is happening! How can I betray myself like this? Damn her for kissing me so thoroughly!

"You should be" I smirked, attempting to lighten up the atmosphere once again and with that I made my way to the kitchen for my much anticipated scotch. Half way down the stairs, I turned to Granger and saw her beaming at me. I smiled back. Can you believe it? I actually _smiled_ at her! Not mockingly either but a real all out smile. God. This is weird. I really do need to see _another_ specimen of the female sex. Celibacy isn't working for me any more.

ARGH! I need a cigarette. Again.

- Tear this page…NOW

- GET LAID! – can you believe it? I'm twenty-four and I'm still hormonal. I mean, it _has_ to be hormones right…? I can't be actually – ENOUGH! Having sex would do the job. It has to!

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

The whole Zach issue brought with it a major headache (for me, anyway). It made me feel so…messed up during those last few hours of waiting which is, probably, why both Colin and Francesca assured me that they could continue on without me (The cooking was almost done with anyway but Poppet was still running about – Colin and I had told everyone that we had been looking for my earrings. We jolly well couldn't tell them we were looking for a giant, hairy spider). Zach. Oh god. How could he lie to me? How could he not tell me about this? I mean I hadn't been very truthful either…but…I was justified right?

Oh god. Our relationship had been one full of lies from the beginning. It was time to end the whole thing – after six long months, it was time to let go. I decided to tell him that tomorrow, after this whole dinner thing was over. I can't face him right now – in the midst of all this chaos.

After a while, I got up and made a move towards the huge wardrobe in Malfoy's guest room where I had kept all my clothes. I wasn't exactly going to enjoy the prospect looking into it as it really was full of absolutely _nothing _– does that even make sense? But I needed something to wear and fast. I searched and searched. I mean, I hadn't exactly packed for a dinner with ministry officials.

After a good deal of hunting (I usually don't spend so much time on looking for something to wear – weird) I settled on my business suit which consisted of a pin stripped, dark black formal jacket and a prim-knee length pencil skirt – I had forgotten why I had packed the thing in the first place but then decided to stop mulling over useless stuff that paid no importance at the moment. I considered my bringing the thing, a blessing. If it wasn't for it, I'd have to go for dinner wearing jeans! Okay maybe not, but you get the point.

I also pulled out a plain white satin _dolce_ shirt, I had gotten last month, to wear under the jacket (Yes, I do still shop at muggle outlets) and some conservative flats (I can never wear heels. I value my comfort more than I do my beauty. Call me stupid but that's how it works). That'd do right? Plain but hey, I like to be practical.

I had just kept the clothes I had chosen on my bed when I heard a knock on the heavy wooden door that led to my room. "Come in" I said, moving towards the dresser, now, at the far corner to choose my jewelry for the evening. I had absolutely nothing great there either except for some pearls my mother had given me for my last birthday!

The door creaked open and in popped Colin's head. I was surprised to say the least. I had told the guy to try on his butler suit to see how it fitted him – so why in the world was he here? "Are you busy?" he asked, half whispering, as he turned his head from one side to another in a manner a mouse would under the prowling eyes of a cat. It was like he was scared of being caught talking to me.

"No…" I answered, looking at him appraisingly

"Can I come inside? I need to talk to you…"

"Yeah sure" I replied, still looking at him "I thought you were trying on the suit?"

"I did and well, that's why I'm here"

"Um…okay" I said before suddenly bursting out "Have you found Poppet yet?" I just couldn't help myself. But Poppet was bugging me just as much as the whole Zach issue was. We still hadn't found the dratted spider! And we were only three hours away from show time! And worse yet, Malfoy still thinks the fur ball is in the glass box…

"No but I'm still looking. I've got someone else helping me so don't worry…we'll find it…sometime" he shot me a reassuring smile that didn't help much.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who's helping you?" I asked before smilingly adding "Let me guess, Francesca?"

"Hermione…" he moaned. He still hadn't come in. "I've already told you that I don't like her the way you think - "

"Yeah that's why you blush every time she steps into a room, you are occupying, looking all beautiful and radiant and - "

"Back to the topic of the butler suit!" he interrupted me loudly as he always does "Can I come in?"

"I already said yes"

The minute he came in and shut the door carefully, I understood why he had been whispering and hiding outside without coming into the room immediately. And after that, I just couldn't stop myself from breaking into fresh peals of laughter. I was practically dying! I felt a lot better after one laughing fit. As they say, laughter is the best medicine. But I just couldn't stop there - not even when I saw Colin glaring at me, red faced "Thanks a lot for the support, Hermione"

"Well it _is_ funny" I said, after a deep breath, still smiling at his butler attire

"I look like a sack of potatoes!"

I don't even think the phrase: _a sack of potatoes _appropriately described how Colin looked in the butler suit he had 'hired' for the evening.

"More like a scarecrow" I replied, still laughing. The positively old and battered black coat (which is the top) hung extremely loosely on his slightly built body and the pants hung about two inches above his ankles. There were holes all over the thing – it made him look like a tramp of some sort. All in all, it was a very comical sight. His longish sandy brown hair, which was in need of some serious trimming, just added to the effect.

"I'm not getting out of this room, looking like this, okay?"

"Well, you _are_ the butler so I really don't see how you can avoid - "

"I'm going to lock myself up in here"

"Malfoy wouldn't approve"

"To hell with Malfoy then!"

I smiled at his out right defiance "I'm sure we can fix it" I said, reassuringly

"You can?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Oh god, Hermione! You are an angel! Please help me! I'll do anything for you"

I thought about his comment and smiled. Oh well. He's the one who had said it. Not me. "Anything?" I asked, wickedly

But Colin didn't seem to notice anything a miss. He was too busy being excited over the prospect of fixing his suit. "Anything" he replied, not aware of what he had gotten himself into.

"Fine, then. You've got to ask Francesca out on a date tomorrow" I said, ignoring Colin's shell shocked expression. I cut him off immediately, when I saw him opening his mouth to argue. "You can take her out for dinner. I can find out what she likes so that - "

"I can't ask her out!"

I shot him a _what's-the-problem-now? _look. "And why not, may I ask?"

But he didn't answer my question at all "Forget it, Hermione" he said, his face, if it was even possible, turning redder than before "I am not going to - "

"Well then, I guess, you'll have to forget about the suit. You can welcome the ministry officials, looking like a scarecrow"

"_Hermione_!"

"Hey, you were the one who said you'd do anything"

"When I said that I didn't mean…" he kept muttering to himself, darkly "You are a witch you know that!"

"I thought I was an angel?" I smiled, innocently before adding, irritatingly when I saw the glares he was shooting me. "Honestly Colin, it's just a date. And I'm doing it for your own good. It's very obvious that the both you are totally obsessed with each other. Everyone on this god forsaken planet can see that -"

"Fine. Fine!" said the twenty-three year old, covering his ears with his hands in effort of blocking out my voice. "I'll do it!"

"Well then, now that that's settled with, let's get started on your suit now" I smiled, immensely glad with the outcome.

Once again, I heard Colin mumble "_Ladies_!" I mean honestly. The pain _I_ had to go through to ensure _his_ happiness! Don't people ever appreciate (_ahem_) the hard work I do for them?

And so we started. I snipped here and I snipped there. I attached a piece here and another there. After an hour (of pricking myself with needles and trying hard to get my sewing spells right) of all this, we were done. I really was tired, to say the least. I had never been very good at sewing with magic…knitting maybe but never sewing. I would have done it manually but if using magic itself had taken that long…manually would have been…you get the point.

When Colin wore it after I had finished, I was quite proud of myself. He looked presentable. Very butler like. Even he was pretty amazed – considering how funny he had looked earlier. "Hermione! I sure owe you. Big time"

"'Yeah, you do" I said, collapsing on my bed in all my exhaustion "Just remember to ask Francesca out"

"Whatever" he muttered, grudgingly "Aren't you going to change yourself? You only have a maximum of two hours left you know"

"I will…in a second. I need to catch my breath first"

"Gee. It wasn't _that_ tiring was it?" he asked, jokingly

"You didn't even do anything!"

He smiled "Hey, I brought the scissors!"

I rolled my eyes "Get out Colin. Right now"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Sheesh. Can't a man have some peace around here?"

"Out!"

"Okay! But I'm telling you. You better start changing. Don't you ladies take _hours_ in front of the mirror -"

"Colin!" I seethed

"Okay! I'm out" he called, as he closed the door behind him, laughingly. The boy was even worse than Fred and George.

After a few minutes of resting my battered twenty four year old body, I decided that it was time to get ready as Colin had said. I got up at last and made my way towards the bathroom to have my shower. The cold water felt good on my weakened body and it, actually, sort of woke me up from my dazed state – staring at cloth for an extended period of time can do that to people. I then changed. I put on my white shirt, the business suit and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked…plain. I tugged at the skirt, trying to make it longer. Then at the jacket. Nothing helped much (I had never taken this long, changing!). This continued for a while before I heard another knock on my door.

Looking at my reflection one last time, I opened it, fully expecting to see Colin's face again but instead Francesca stood in front of me, all glam herself. I have to say, she looked absolutely gorgeous in her halter necked, knee length, red dress. With her peroxide blonde wavy blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and her pale Malfoy skin glowing in the light…yeah need I go on? Looked like the Malfoy good looks had been stamped on her perfect features too. Next to her, I looked like a dried up old flower. Maybe even worse.

"You look beautiful" I complimented her as I shut the door behind her.

"Thanks. I came to check on you" she smiled "You don't look too bad yourself"

"Yeah right. You can stop joking now. I look down right horrible!" I moaned, moving towards the mirror again. When had I cared so much about how I looked? I mean, honestly!

"You don't look horrible" she said, thoughtfully "Just…"

"Plain?"

"Mmmmhmm…" she replied, deep in thought "You need to reveal some more"

I turned to her immediately, surprised as ever "Reveal?" I repeated, dumbly

"Yeah" she said moving towards me "Remove your jacket for a second" I did as she told me. "Now…remove the first two buttons of your shirt"

"What?" I gasped. I had trouble even thinking of removing _one_! Two was just close to impossible! "Francesca. We are talking about Ministry officials here and so - "

"Shut up" she said gently "Just do it and we'll see how it looks. If you don't like it…you can go back to normal"

I grudgingly agreed. The girl was a Malfoy after all. No one refused a Malfoy without a fight and I didn't have the strength to fight right then. I removed the first two buttons and put the jacket back on, removing the first three buttons in that (Francesca's advice) and I have to say – that changed the whole plain thing. The business suit suddenly looked sexy. I had no idea that it could!

"How do you like it?" asked Francesca, beaming. And I couldn't blame her. I mean, she had turned a frumpy old Hermione into a…Hermione I had never seen before

"Its…okay" I murmured, still surprised at my new reflection "But do you think that -"

"I think it looks perfect" interrupted Francesca "Now…bloody hell Hermione! Do get rid of those _awful_ flats! You've got great legs. Flaunt them, girl!"

I was surprised once again "What do you mean?"

"I mean, wear some heels" she smiled, clicking hers on the marble floor like a salsa dancer.

"Oh no!" I said quickly "Oh no, you don't! I can't wear heels to save my life!"

"Yes, you can. Every girl can"

"I'll get blisters!"

"No pain, no gain – it's a readily accepted fact in the fashion industry" she said, all too knowingly "Do you have any?" she asked

"No" I was miserable. First the shirt, now this…it was so un-Hermione!

"Not to worry. I have a few pairs. I'll go check. You wait here for a second. I'll get some of my jewelry too. Those pearls don't suit your new style" She was, definitely, right about that. True to her word, she arrived with some strappy black high heels (which weren't as high as the ones she was wearing – thank god!) and a jewelry case. "I brought the smallest ones I could find to save you from dying of pain" she said, waving the shoes in front of me.

"How thoughtful of you" I said, sarcastically.

But she just smiled – it was like I was a Christmas present, she was unwrapping slowly, basking in the pleasure she was receiving. After being bombarded with the high heels and big hoop earrings (…those of which also belonged to the twenty year old), I looked nothing like the Hermione I once knew. I actually looked…well, pretty.

"Francesca…do you…I mean -"

"You look fine" she assured me "Now the hair" She didn't even wait for my consent this time as she gabbed her wand and started muttering a bunch of spells. After a great deal of pain invoking moments, she said "You can look at yourself now". She had covered my eyes as she had wanted it to be a surprise and boy, was I surprised all right. I looked…amazing. God, how show-off_y _do I sound? But it's the truth. She had done my hair in a bun, leaving a few strands out. It looked so classy…yet so sexy. How the hell had she managed that? I was having a hard time trying to comprehend the situation at hand. "So you like?"

I cleared my throat "I…its fine" But I could see that she knew I thought it more than fine.

"Well, that's good. Now, get up and twirl around for me. Whoa, hey nice tattoo by the way"

I stared at her for a few minutes, not understanding what she meant when suddenly, I got it. I remembered now. The tattoo I had gotten on my 18th birthday party – it had been a dare…Ron's fault by the way. He had claimed that I'd never do it in a million years. And boy, was he right. It was just THE most un-Hermion_ish_ thing, _ever_, on the planet. I was always the boring, prim and proper Hermione Granger. I still am. I hate change of any sort – it just isn't me. But Ginny, being the fun loving person she's always been, had accepted the challenge _for_ me and made me go to one of the tattoo shops in Hogsmede.

I remember standing there with her, all frightened. I remember choosing the "Do not smoke" sign that graced most public areas. Well Ginny was the one who had chosen it _for _me as I had been too busy freaking out about the needles that adorned the small room. She had thought it'd actually be funny. And so in the end I got it on my calf and we'd all had a good laugh (well, not me so much). I absolutely hate it which is the reason why I try to cover it as much as possible (so much, that I'd even forgotten about it until now!). I had forgotten that you could see it with this skirt. Damn!

"Granger!" called Francesca, bringing me back to the real world "Start twirling" And I did. She smiled, happily and put her arm around me. I looked one last time in the mirror at the new Hermione I was seeing. "Its time to flaunt what you've got!"

"…Or what you've _not_ got…" I muttered under my breath which earned me a small slap from Francesca. I hope this works out! I hope Colin has found Poppet…and if he hasn't, I hope Malfoy doesn't find out that he hasn't….

x

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

Okay I was more than surprised when Granger came down the stairs with Francesca by her side. It wasn't just the fact that the both of them were holding hands but it was also that…well…Granger looked different. I should be burnt alive for saying this but she actually looked _hot_. I nearly dropped the cigarette I had been smoking earlier (I was agitated again okay! The ministry officials were coming in ten fucking minutes!) when she materialized in front of me. But of course, I didn't tell her all this. I wasn't that crazy – well not yet, anyway.

"What were you taking so long for?" I snapped, angrily at the both of them instead, trying hard not to focus on the amount of skin that was exposed in Granger's…um… frontal area.

"Hermione, here, was getting dressed" informed Francesca

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you guys are five freaking minutes late"

"Put a sock in it, Draco" And I did. I noticed that Granger was staring at me too – like the way I had at her, a few minute ago. I was wearing one of my newly bought wizarding robes that looked somewhat like the muggle suits, those bloody muggles wear. I wouldn't have been wearing it (I hate associating myself with muggles, whatever the reason!) if it wasn't for the fact that this was the new style that is, clearly, worn by the important wizards of today's world. And boy, did I need to be fucking important today. When my eyes met hers, a jolt of electricity seemed to run through my body and suddenly I felt a bit dizzy. She quickly turned way. I moved away too. God! That grapefruit smell was killing me!

As I walking a bit further, I felt someone by my side. I turned, only to find my cousin with me "Expecting someone else were you?" she asked, cheekily

"Put a sock in it" I mimicked her.

She just laughed "So how do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Aw…come on Draco…stop playing around. I mean, Hermione of course!"

"From when did you two decide to become best friends?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Stop changing the subject! I've done a good job on her, haven't I?"

"Its…err…okay" I muttered

She laughed once again "Have you seen her tattoo, my dear cousin?"

"Tattoo?" I asked, surprised. Granger with a tattoo…yeah right? Puh-leeze. Francesca was surely fibbing, like she always did. But I, soon, found out that she was far from lying.

"Turn around and look at her calf" she told me. I did and sure enough, right in front me, on the girl's calf, was the "Don't smoke" sign, tattooed across it. Shit! Holy fucking hell! What was the world _coming_ to!_ Granger_ with a tattoo of all people? I was so surprised that I dropped my cigarette as a result. Francesca laughed heartily at my response "I have a feeling that you'll definitely give up smoking now"

I glared at her, taking my eyes off Granger's, surprisingly, sexy, long legs. Girls with legs like that don't usually hide them behind long pants the way Granger does. But then this is Granger we are talking about. But, hell, a tattoo? I, certainly, wasn't expecting _that_! "She's a mudblood, Francesca. I would never - "

"And yet, you kissed her so thoroughly yesterday"

I was so surprised. "How do you - "

"The maids know everything" she replied, cheekily, once again.

I was about retort myself, when I heard Creevey suddenly call "They are here!" Immediately everyone stood up straight. I moved past Francesca, who had run to get the drinks, towards the corridor. Granger was there, messing with her clothes. "You look fine" I told her. And immediately, I regretted my words. Shit! She looked at me, surprised too. What in the world had I freaking done? I had never actually complimented her before now.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she laughed. I smiled. Trust her to break the awkwardness. I stared at the door waiting for Creevey to give us a second warning. "Who am I playing, this evening?" asked Granger, attempting, I could see, to break the silence (I was nervous as hell! And I'm rarely ever nervous!).

"I'm the host. You are the hostess"

"What do I do to - "

"Smile and act like you're glad they are here when in reality, you are cursing the whole lot of them the whole bloody time" I advised

She half-smiled "I'll see what I can do"

Just then Creevey popped his head in. "Are you ready?" he whispered. I could hear the officials scurrying about outside

"Bring it on!" I smirked

"Your call" he smiled and with that he left us to open the door for our visitors.

When I heard Colin greeting them, I turned to Granger "That's our call. Time to -"

"…flaunt what we've got" finished the mudblood for me. I raised my eye brows at her. "Francesca" she offered, in answer to my silent question

"I thought so"

Just then, I heard Creevey close the front door. I moved towards the huge ones that blocked us from the living room which was where Creevey was to take the gentlemen. I could hear Granger whisper "Lights, camera…"

"_Action_!" I finished for her. We smiled at each other one last time (yeah, I can't believe it either but I've given up trying to find the reason for our sudden tolerance of each other) before opening the door to meet everyone. "Good evening!" I smiled at everyone "Welcome to Lanconsmere!"

The games had begun.

**x**

**Author's Note: So how was it? Boring? Okay? It was too long wasn't it? I thought so too. I wanted to spread this out to two chapters but then decided against it. Well, I hoped you guys liked it nevertheless! I'm sorry if there were in grammatical/spelling errors – it's hard to check this more than once considering how long it is! I have a feeling there was a lot in this. If there was…I'm sorry. **

**I'll try to update whenever I can! I promise that I'm not abandoning this story so please don't give it up coz I love the reviews too much :P! Hehehe. I got to go now. Till later…adios amigo! **


	10. PART X: And Action!

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the familiar HP characters in this story except for Francesca, Jimmy and Mr. Merryman. Also the toupee incident was taken from Sarah Mason's _Party Season_ – a great book!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been so so busy these few days! I really have been. Anyway I want to take this opportunity, to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I've reached my hundred – at last! All thanks to you guys! Here is the next chapter as a reward :P. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and didn't meet you guys' expectations as my brain hasn't been functioning properly for a while! **

**I also want to take the opportunity of thanking my beta – _sweetygal_, for re-doing the first five chapters for me. She's on holiday at the moment so this chapter along with 6, 7, 8 and 9 are not beta-ed yet. She is going away for three weeks and I can't have you guys waiting for that long can I:P So forgive me (and don't blame _her_) for the unintentional typos and grammar mistakes I may have made.**

**Also. I have bad news. I might not be able to post for about a month – minimum. I've got a lot studying to do and school is starting soon. Unfortunately. So I'm sorry guys! But I'll do the best I can. Keep reading (and reviewing :P) and I promise, I'll update sometime. I'm finishing this story so please remember that. **

**Anyway I think I better stop huh, before I put you guys to sleep. Well, here you are: Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

Its one thing when your great aunt thinks that you and someone you absolutely hate and can't stand are a couple. It's quite another when the head of an observational ministry team thinks the exact same thing – its gets you thinking you know…

Because that's exactly what happened. Mr. Merryman – the head of the observational team who had come to 'observe' Lansonsmere – thought that Granger and I were an item. Honestly. What makes people think such disgusting things? Both Granger and me…we are too different to even _stand_ in the same room without clashing! I mean, I'm amazing. She's not. I'm good looking. She's not…so much. I'm…okay, well the list goes on. But it's quite unnerving, you know. Bloody annoying too!

But I, politely, informed Mr. Merryman that Hermione and me were by no means a couple (when I really felt like informing the man that he needed to check his eyes) while Granger started ahead blankly and looked like she had swallowed a hedgehog, whole or something. Well, the guy at least had the decency to apologize – unlike my beloved Aunt Maude

After seating the whole lot of them and offering them all some drinks (courtesy of Francesca – I was having second thoughts about appointing her as the…drink lady person – whatever you call them! The ministry gits were actually checking her out and they are like what, fifty?), I excused myself and pulled a frozen Granger aside (I had to excuse her too as the girl had suddenly lost her tongue to the cat or something which is so weird because I, usually, have such a hard time trying to get her to shut up! And this is a time when she's _not_ supposed to shut up!).

But I needed to talk to her – she hadn't uttered a word since their arrival! It seemed like the girl was more freaked out at everyone's sudden assumption that were both a couple than I was. But what she found so heart wrenching about it, I have no idea. I mean, she's not the who's coupled with a _Mudblood_. Or…

…maybe she found Mr. Merryman's golden pot which, he so proudly claimed, carried his dead mother's ashes (don't ask me the details), quite disturbing – who wouldn't? The whole idea of carrying a dead parent around is way beyond the concept of _weird_. The Mudblood had been shooting the thing these small little glances, more than often. Actually now, that I think about it…she's been looking at the ground a good deal too – like she's looking for something. Her earrings? God, are they THAT important?

Nevertheless, I needed get a few things straight with her. "What the hell is bloody wrong with you?" I asked, as I closed the door behind us.

"With me?" she squeaked

"Look" I said, irritably "Stop with the whole _'repeat everything Malfoy says' _façade and buck up"

"I, honestly, do not know what you are talking about, Malfoy. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me" she said, haughtily, chin up "Whatever do you mean?"

I glared at her. _I can crush that bold spirit_, I thought. "Mean? I'll tell you what I mean. You haven't said a single thing since they came!"

"I did! I asked them…" she stopped for a moment before hurrying on "I asked them how they like Lanconsmere"

I gave her one of my _'Are you stupid or what?' _looks as I started to tap my foot unconsciously. "And…?"

"And how they were!" she rallied up at once

"And?"

"And…" she let her sentence trail before stopping, abruptly

"My point exactly! And it's not only that…you keep looking at the ground every few seconds. It's like…like…you are looking for something!" Her face turned pale at those last few words. "Are you…?" I asked, looking at her carefully.

"Am I what?" she mumbled

"Looking for something?" Her silence led me to the conclusion that she was. "What have you lost?"

"Err…ummm…"

"You can tell me you know" I was trying to be understanding and all, except I think the whole effect didn't exactly work for me – Draco Malfoy being understanding? Yeah, right. "What have you lost?"

"My earrings!" she said, quickly

I snorted "Your earrings?"

"Mmmmhmmm…"

I studied the girl carefully and under my gaze, she sort of crumbled. It was then that I got it. She had been lying the whole time! I should have known that Granger wasn't the sort of person who would be looking for her earrings at a time like this. Except I had been too busy mulling over Smith to have noticed anything amiss. Stupid, stupid me! Whatever Granger had lost, it was, obviously, something quite important. And it involved me. Damn. "Are they hairy?"

"What!"

"Your earrings?" I said, patiently, enjoying the effect I was having on her "I heard you asking Creevey that today when I found you two. Are your earrings hairy?"

She stared at me, shell-shocked, for a moment before quickly, stammering "Well…they…" she let her sentence trail

"Do they move?"

Her face was now, literally, bloodless "Um…well, they do…sort of"

I raised my eye brows "Granger, throughout my life, I've bought a good number of earrings for my past girl friends and never have I seen - "

"Well these are very special. I got them - "

It was my turn to interrupt her "Shut up, Granger" Surprisingly she did "Cough up with truth"

There were a few minutes of silence before she suddenly said "You don't believe me? I can't believe you don't believe me! How can you not believe me…?" And she went on like that for a while. The nerve of the girl. It was so fake and soap opera like I couldn't help laughing silently. Not only couldn't the girl lie. She couldn't act either!

"Now really, Granger. On with the truth"

"Truth? This is the truth! I'm telling you - "

"Yes, you will tell me now Granger. The truth. Do I have to spell it out for you or something? T – R – U – "

"I can spell, thank you very much!" she snapped

"Well then, tell me what you've lost"

"I haven't lost anything except for my earrings! How many times must I -"

I was losing my temper and fast. But I've always learned to keep my cool. Its one of the greatest lessons, mother has ever thought me. Other than letting me on that fact that orange and yellow never go well together – a horrible experience and I really do not want to go into it in detail. "Tell me now or I swear I will…" I stopped there trying to think up some torture but my efforts went in vain "I'll think of something!"

She started to turn away from me but I held her by her arm and spun her around to face me. "Tell me" I said, quietly. My voice _can _sound quite deadly when it's soft which is probably why she cringed slightly and said, quietly:

"Promise me, you won't get mad"

I raised my eye brows. "If it's something very - "

"I need your word or I won't tell you anything!"

She looked so stubborn at that moment (so much like my girl friends when I decide to inform them that we need to break up after being together for only two hours – hey, sometimes, things just have to be done okay?) that I unwillingly, agreed "Okay, okay! Fine! Sheesh! Women these days!"

But Granger didn't even call on me like she usually does when I go on about woman being the most annoying creatures on the planet (…though if you think about it, you really don't want to get on their bad sides you know…). She was all hell bent on clearing up a few things with me. "I also want to say, in my defense, that everything I'm about to reveal at the moment, really isn't my fault. I tried…I really - "

"Granger…" I said, warningly

"Okay fine! I'll tell you…"

"Yes, we already decided that you would like ten minutes ago!"

She shot me a glare before taking in a deep breath. She looked like she was about to face a firing squad or something. "I…well…you see…"

I was waiting, patiently. I really was but this was becoming too much. "Yes…I'm seeing…" I prompted, trying hard not to suddenly reach out, grab and strangle her. Its not that I was scared of killing her I just…well, if I did do that….yeah, sure I'd go ahead with the reaching out and grabbing her part. I'm just not so sure about the strangling part. I might, instead of strangling her, actually end up doing something…erm…quite different like, uhmm, planting my lips on hers or something. Her grapefruit scent was killing me! And I was focusing on that tattoo of hers just a little too much…

Not that I'm attracted to her or anything! I'm just deprived…that's all!

"Poppetgotlost" she said, so quickly, that there wasn't a single breath between any of those words. Hence, my lack of understanding of any of them.

"Huh?"

She took in another deep breath "Poppet escaped" she whispered

"WHAT?" My voice had reached a range of decibels I would have once thought impossible. I was shocked that I could even shout that loud. I'm not one to raise my voice which is why, it was such a surprise. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one, who was shocked and all – Granger looked like she had just stepped out of a wide scale tornado or something. But honestly. Could anyone blame me? Hardly. My greatest nightmare had come true!

"You promised not to get mad!" said Granger, sorrowfully.

But I was, hardly, listening to her. Bloody hell! I didn't even have time for her. Suddenly, it was like my brain had shut out her grape fruit scent. Not forgetting the sight of that tattoo of hers on those long, sexy legs. Maybe I should get angry at her more often.

"How could you?" I raged, pacing the room agitatedly. After a few minutes, I stopped, abruptly and turned to her. "How bloody could you?" I repeated "All I asked was that you keep an eye on the damn thing for one day. One day, I'm telling you! But no…you have to - " Needless to say, I had resumed my agitated pacing.

"I can't control everything you know!" she lashed out, in her defense. "You should say all this Aunt Maude. She was the one who - "

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked, barely, registering her presence. I was too busy looking at the ground for Poppet!

"Well…I thought…I thought that I could…you know…handle the situation on my own"

"Your own?" I snapped, looking up at her once again. "Well you've a done pretty good job, I must say!"

Her face turned red at my comment but she didn't back down like most people would have under my murderous eyes and I wasn't used to that. People not backing down, I mean. It really was quite…well…different. But then, everything about Granger is different. "You're being git! I've been doing everything around here. Much more than you have - " Which was true. In a way.

But I wasn't in the mood of hearing myself being put down. Then yet again, when am I in such a mood? "Yeah, I haven't done as much as losing a huge giant spider!"

"I did not lose it!"

"Did too" I replied, calmly. I'm not one to lose my head in a situation like this (though I'm very close to doing so)

Granger, though, was way way _way_ beyond calm. Which was weird because, _I'm_, supposed to be the one freaking out. I mean, it's not like this is _her_ house. And she's not the one who invited the officials. If any of them, god forbid, found the spider, _I'm_ the one who'd be blamed. Not her. So really, she had no excuse for being so…well…_not_ calm. "Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"_I did not_!"

I was about to continue when I realized this could take days. Maybe even weeks. And I didn't have weeks! Or days, for that matter. So instead, I turned away from her angrily and tried to tell myself that everything was going to be all right. But it was to no avail. I mean, honestly speaking, I was in deep shit but I couldn't tell myself that! I needed to keep on lying to myself. God! I hate lying to myself. But then…I do that everyday. Like when I tell myself that I hate Grang - Wait! I do hate her! I do! And _why_ on god's green earth am I thinking of this right now? My house is being invaded by a giant, stupid spider and all I can think of is…is her! Go me! Argh!

From the corners of my eyes, I could see the Mudblood glaring at me defiantly – I had every right to be angry at her and she should know that! "Is anyone looking for the blasted thing now?" I asked, at last, breaking the crystallized silence that had followed that little exchange of _Did not…Did too…_

"Not at the present moment" Her gaze skittered away from mine as she started wringing her hands, nervously.

I swore. Okay I needed to think. Think of how I was going to locate a spider in…God! I was just about to grab a cigarette when Mr. Merryman walked in, all smilingly…and well, merry (with his dead mother's ashes in his hands). "What's all this shouting, I hear?" he asked, curiously. Shit! "I think it's coming from the outside" It's a good thing that the old man is hard of hearing. _And_ that he can't distinguish between sounds that come from the room right next door and sounds that come from the outside.

"It's the neighbors" I said quickly, barely having time to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Neighbors?"

Silence

"Oh yes!" Granger, hurried on "They've been at each other for ages! It looks like their twenty year old marriage is on the rocks"

"That's terrible!" said Mr. Merryman, emphatically

"I know!" replied Granger so solemnly that I started to believe the story myself! "It'll be a big loss on both their parts"

During their little conversation (Mr. Merryman was going on about divorces and the Mudblood was saying something about her aunt being a divorcee and living such a miserable life. _"Such an existence is horrible, Mr. Merryman! You have no one!"_ she was saying), I couldn't help staring at the little Mudblood in awe. Okay I take back what I said about her ability to act earlier. Well partly anyway. She can act when she's not excessively nervous.

I just hope that Mr. Merryman doesn't take it upon himself to meet the _'troubled'_ couple next door. I mean all he'll find, if he does, will be an empty house that has been abandoned for more than a hundred years. There might be some ghosts. But other than that, our _'on the verge of divorcing'_ neighbors are dead, buried, decomposed and probably even in heaven. Or hell, now that I think about it.

After a few minutes, Mr. Merryman, who was still carrying his golden pot, turned to me. "Draco, I just wanted to ask you whether someone could leave this in my room for me" he asked, waving his beloved, dead mother in front of my eyes. I couldn't help shrinking back slightly. "It's proving to be quite heavy. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind not being in company for a few minutes"

I started at him for more than a few minutes, in surprise. The guy was losing it. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that Granger was thinking the same thing. I quickly rearranged my features and said, "Oh yes, Mr. Merryman. I'm quite sure Hermione, here, wouldn't mind" Her name sounded weird on my lips – it was the first time I had ever called her _Hermione_.

"I wouldn't?" she asked

"Yes, you wouldn't" I stressed, shooting her a meaningful glance.

She glared at me before turning to Mr. Merryman, all smilingly "I'd love to". Taking the pot carefully (I loved the expression on her face!), Granger left us (not before glaring at me again). Once she had disappeared up the stairs, I turned to the old man "Let's have a seat, shall we?"

"Yes…yes…" he said thoughtfully "Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

Oh god! Not again… "Yes" I smiled with great effort, trying hard not to grit my teeth. "I'm sure"

"That's a pity really. Both of you would look wonderful together"

Someone please kill me. I beg you.

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

I can't believe I held a dead person in my hands! Oh – my – god! I'm going to kill Malfoy. I really am. Not only is he a real git…ARGH! I mean how could he blame me after everything I'd done! Sure I didn't exactly do the greatest job with Poppet but…

I tried hard to calm myself down as I walked into Mr. Merryman's room with the golden pot. Opening the door slowly, I stepped in. I hate walking into unknown peoples' rooms, for some reason – it makes me feel like a busy body for, after all, you _are_ invading the said person's privacy. Except I had permission to come in here. So everything was going to be all right. I hoped.

I had a plan anyway – well, I had made one on the way to Mr. Merryman's room. I was going to keep the pot (the whole carrying a dead person thing was freaking me out!) and walk out. Easy. No dilly dallying. I was fully intent on following it.

That was until I caught sight of an attaché case on top the wardrobe which, I was quite sure, held some important information about the ministry's decision on Lanconsmere. Defying all my principles of not invading someone else's privacy (Yes, I defied something! Can you believe it?), I climbed on a chair and removed the case while looking at the door every few minutes. If I found something, Malfoy would be – Argh! _Why_ am I even thinking about him? I wasn't risking anything for _him_! I was doing this for…for…Lansonsmere! That's it!

I tried to open it as I held my breath. But, to my dismay, it was locked. Damn. So much for my Nancy Drew antics. Replacing the case, in mild disappointment, I stepped off the chair as slowly as I could and returned it to its usual position. After looking around a bit more for anything that could give me some headway on the ministry's decision, I gave up.

I was just about to walk out when I noticed something quite peculiar by the foot of the bed – a furball. I knelt down next to it and instinctively reached out to touch it. To my surprise, it flinched. It was then that I got it: _Bloody hell! It's Poppet! _

Okay so I screamed. Loudly. I mean, what would _you_ have done if you just found out that you had touched a _tarantula_! Anyway. My scream must have been pretty loud because within seconds, Colin was by my side. He must have been upstairs all the while instead of by the door like he was supposed to. "God, Hermione! What the hell has happened?"

I didn't ask him any questions about why he was slacking on his duties or _anything_. I didn't even answer _his _question as I was too busy clutching my arms to myself and hopping around well away from the vicinity of the bed. God! It was Poppet! I pointed maniacally at the bed as my mouth had become paralyzed with fear. I'm not common of teeny weeny garden spiders, let alone ones that are the size of your fist and answer to the name of Poppet.

"What" asked Colin, curiously "Is this some sort of happy-clappy hostess dance? I can't see anything. What?"

I kept stabbing my finger in the direction of Poppet until Colin finally got it – God! He's pretty slow. When he got the message, he bent down and peered, cautiously at the floor.

When he saw it - "JE-SUS!' he shouted as he sprinted to join me on the other side of the room. "Shit! It's Poppet" he stated the obvious "What shall we do?"

"Malfoy" I managed to mumbled and together, we scrambled for the door in a mess of limbs. It was like we were joined together in a three-legged race or something.

Believe me. I can run when I feel like it and right then, I really felt like it. We ran all the way down stairs with me tripping on my heels every few seconds. (**A mental note to myself:** Kill Francesca). When we reached the living room, Malfoy was talking to Mr. Merryman. We waited, patiently…or at least, we tried to. But no such luck. They just went on and on _and _on again. Oh god! I couldn't help worrying. I mean, what if the dratted spider escaped – again! We couldn't have that. Finally…_finally_, Malfoy excused himself only to start talking on that stupid phone of his. Both Colin and I had to suppress our yelps of irritation as we followed the git to the opposite room.

I walked in, leaving Colin by the door way and moved towards Malfoy. He didn't even notice me! I tugged urgently on his shirt, only to have him frown at me. God! I was only doing him a favor. Even in the midst all this chaos, I couldn't help noticing how _good_ he looked in those muggle/wizarding robes of his. And his aftershave…it was –

I shook my head. Poppet. I was here for Poppet. How can I even _think_ of him like that, at a time like this? Honestly. On second thought, I don't think I want to know why.

I twitched madly for a few seconds while Mr. Know It All ranted about Auror curfews and suchlike. God! To think I almost touched the thing! I couldn't help thinking that maybe it had bitten me and in the heat of the moment, I hadn't noticed. I looked at my hand, several times, for fang marks. Just so you know, there weren't any.

Malfoy looked at me worriedly but continued his conversation like I wasn't even there! I started picking irritatingly at his shirt again. "Malfoymalfoymalfoy" I hissed, looking very much like I was about to wet myself. "_Draco_!" I think he picked up on the urgency in my voice because right after my usage of his first name (…which was just weird. He's never anything but Malfoy or git to me) he told the person on the other end of the line that he'd call them back and rang off.

"_What_ is it?" he snapped, as he pocketed his phone

"It's Poppet. She's in Mr. Merryman's room"

His eyes widened slightly but other than that, his face expressed nothing else. He looked as cool as he usually did. How on earth does he do that? "Are you sure?" he asked at last. He was pretty calm for someone who had been shouting at me a minute ago for losing the dratted creature!

"Positive. She practically devoured my arm!"

"Well, why didn't you catch it?"

I looked at him as though he was speaking Russian which I'm pretty sure he was, if I had heard him correctly. Was he on the same planet as me? "Catch it?"

"Yeah" he snapped "With a glass or something?"

"A glass? Malfoy, it's the size of my hand! What sort of glass did you have in mind?"

"Well, couldn't you have just scooped her up?"

"I'm just plain Hermione. You must be thinking of Incredible Hermione the Spider Tamer. I'm going nowhere near the thing"

"God! If you want a job done…" He swooped out of the room, muttering to himself. Ungrateful or what?

Colin and I beetled after him as he took the stairs at an ambitious three at a time. We caught up with him in the corridor. He tapped lightly on Mr. Merryman's door and then peered into the room. He, then, looked back at us.

"I'll stay here" said Colin, at once "I'll whistle if someone comes"

"But I can whistle" I protested

"Not as well as me" continued Colin as he gave me a hefty shove Poppet-wards.

"Perhaps we could both whistle?" I suggested. Call me dumb but I was desperate.

"Don't be stupid Granger. I'll need some help" said Malfoy as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room. _Some help?_ I thought _Can I be useful from about five meters away? _Because that was the only sort of assistance I felt qualified to give at that moment.

We walked into the room, softly. "Where is she?" whispered Malfoy

"By the bed" I answered. We crept towards the bed – I'm using the plural term of 'we' loosely here because I didn't actually make very much headway across the room at all.

"Where?" he whispered, turning his head towards me "God, Granger! Get over here! She's not going to bite you!" Yeah, right, _of course_.

Nevertheless, I walked another inch towards him and pointed. "She's there! By the foot of the bed" I hissed but suddenly, there was the unmistakable sound of someone whistling. Rather hysterically too!

Our eyes met for a second. "Quick, someone's coming. Under the bed"

"Under the bed?" I asked "Are you mad? Where the spider is, I certainly am not!"

The whistling seemed to get louder with each second and soon, it lapsed into humming "Okay, the wardrobe then!" concluded Malfoy, irritated. And so we run over to the wardrobe. I threw myself inside with dangerous abandon, closely followed by Malfoy. He landed in a heap on top of me and swung the door shut.

Okay, honestly speaking, it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life! When we were inside, it took me a few seconds to orientate my limbs and another second to realize that we had done this rather badly. I was lying with my head at a difficult angle with my cheek pressed up against the wood – and the smell of mothballs was up my nose. It was horrible, to say the least!

We're not talking about an exceptionally large wardrobe here either; it was certainly not designed for two fully grown adults. My legs were curled under me and my skirt was rucked up around my ears. I tried to breathe quietly and keep perfectly still but instead, I seemed to be taking in large chugs of air and my limbs had already suffered from a cramp!

I prayed to God, Buddha, Allah (…and anyone else who could have been up there listening) that Mr. Merryman didn't take it upon himself to open his wardrobe. I mean, what on earth were we to say if he found the two of us inside here: _Hello Mr. Merryman, we were just looking for this huge, giant tarantula! It's in your room but there's really no need to worry! It's only going to crawl on you at night. _

I bit my lip as I felt a wave of hysteria rise up my throat. Don't ask me why I, suddenly, needed to laugh but I did (I know! You don't need to tell me. I'm becoming 'un-hermione-ish' by the second, aren't I!) _God_, I thought to myself _I can't start laughing now._ _I just can't!_ But the more I tried to stop it, the harder it became. _Come on, 'Mione! _I kept saying _Don't let the side down. This is not the time to be overwhelmed with giggles._ I managed to find my leg with my hand. I dug my nails into it hard, trying my utmost not to burst into fresh peals of laughter.

_Must think of unhappy thoughts…Must think of dead things_…But of course, it didn't work. The thing is, it's not exactly very easy to keep your perspective with your face pressed up against the back of a wardrobe. I can tell you that much. I mean, it's hardly a mediating position is it? You don't find yoga gurus advocating the inside of a wardrobe as the ideal place to contemplate your inner peace.

As I started to breathe heavily through my nose, I decided to take different approach to stopping myself from laughing. I started to think of Malfoy. While I was in the closet, I kept dreading the thought of seeing his angry face. I kept thinking, _Knowing him, he's, probably be taking this very seriously because, lets face it, if we are found in this wardrobe, Lanconsmere will be handed over Dorlington Corp and Zach with a cherry on top. _Which was true. If we were found, Lanconsmere would have been gone.

But I was wrong. About Malfoy being serious, I mean. And I'll tell you how I knew. While we were in that closet, I, suddenly, felt a shiver pass through the git's legs. And another. A sort of shaking. Instinctively, I recognized what it was and the wave of hysteria threatened to engulf me altogether! I couldn't believe it! Malfoy was desperately trying not to laugh too! Absolutely desperately! I had a hard time, trying to grasp the concept myself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was….

We both breathed together deeply and I felt his hand searching for mine. When he did, he grabbed and squeezed it hard in an effort to gain some control. Yes, I know. Malfoy holding my hand? Hard to believe, eh? But I won't deny that I squeezed back because I did. Taking another deep breath, I buried my face in some sort of material and prayed for deliverance.

And that came in the form of Colin who opened the wardrobe door tentatively and whispered "'Mione? Malfoy? Are you in there?" We let go of our breath and indulged in those peculiar little snorts and noises which always seem to come from your stomach.

Malfoy crawled out first, inadvertently kneeing me in the solar plexus, and fell into a heap on the floor. I giggled hysterically to myself (I told you I was changing. I would have never started laughing at a time like this a few years ago –sigh-) and had to be practically lifted out as I had, temporarily, lost the use of my limbs and could barely breathe. Colin and Malfoy had to, both, put a hand under each armpit and haul me out. Both of them were laughing openly. Looked like I wasn't the only one who was changing (-hint- Malfoy –hint-)!

"Was it Mr. Merryman?" asked Malfoy

Colin nodded "Thank God, he left after a few minutes. I don't know what you would have done if he'd decided to take a nap or something"

We all remained on the floor, taking a few minutes to calm down. Eventually, we found the strength to get up, brush ourselves down and go back to the serious business of spider-catching.

Malfoy peered, fearlessly at Poppet while Colin and I looked on from a couple of meters away. He moved closer and closer until eventually he simply reached out and picked the spider up. My eyes almost boggled out of their sockets. Oh – my – god! If he really wasn't scared of the thing, why had he been so worried earlier? However shocked I was, I couldn't help admiring the man's bravery.

"Granger, how close to her were you?" He waved Poppet around wildly. I'm not that keen on the old thing but I really didn't think that he should have been shaking her like that. I thought that it could, you know…make her angry or something.

I managed to pull my eyes away from her jingling form. "Malfoy, I really don't think you should be tossing her around like that. Aunt Maude would be – "

"Did you look at this at all?" His voice was, dangerously, low "Did you take a really good look?"

"Of course I took a good look at her!" I snapped "She almost bit me!"

He held Poppet out in front of him – I shrank back, unconsciously. "Granger, this is a toupee. A wig. Mr. Merryman's toupee. How on earth did it bite you?"

I took a tentative step forward and looked at Malfoy's hand. It was, indeed, some sort of hair piece. "Oh". Right after the 'accusing Malfoy of carjacking his own car' incident, this has got be the most embarrassing moment of my life!

He replaced the toupee and shot me one of his 'Granger strikes again' looks. "Didn't you notice he wears one" he smirked. I could see that he was having a time of his life.

I turned to Colin for comfort but instead I found him laughing at my expense too – he was giggling into his hand "Err…no" I mumbled, looking away from both of them.

Malfoy walked out of the room, laughing widely. He said things that sounded very much like 'stupid', 'fucking' and 'Mudblood' but I'm not so sure….

Just before Colin walked out he turned to be cheerfully and said "Time to take up the medication, Hermione" Haha. He was so funny. Not.

Oh god. Now that I think about the whole thing, my stay here is going to be worse than I first thought. One thing is for sure. Malfoy (and Colin for that matter) is never going to let this go – he'll keep on pushing it in my face like he did the carjacking incident! Why in the world did I have to call him of all people? But I swear I saw it move…I really did…God! I just hope the others don't remember that I accused a _toupee_ of biting me. Though I don't think Malfoy will not _not_ remember. It's his job to make my life a living hell. And he's just found the best tool to do so.

Aren't I lucky? –sigh-

…Though when I held his hand in that closet, it really wasn't that bad. Actually it was pretty ni – Merlin! Why do I torture myself like this? Honestly.

**x**

_And on Draco's answering machine (the one he has on his wizarding handphone)…_

xxx

Draco here. Leave a message if you absolutely _have_ to – I really don't have time to waste.

_(Beep)_

Draco? This is Pansy here! I tried calling you so many times but I always get the machine. Anyway. I needed to contact you because we've decided to come earlier than we first thought. Tomorrow, actually so please do expect us, okay? Sometime in the morning. Well…other than that, there is really isn't much. I guess, I'll see you soon anyway. Bye!

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

Right after dinner (The conversations seemed to revolve around Lanconsmere mostly. During the meal, it looked like the officials were having second doubts about turning these lush green grasslands into a concrete haven), I went to the bathroom. I needed recollect myself – I needed to be the _real_…the efficient Hermione, once and for all. But as I walked out, I heard a knock. Who could be visiting at this time of the day? Another ministry official? _No. _There were only supposed to be twelve and there were twelve here already!

But it came again. Right at that moment, I couldn't help thinking that maybe Malfoy had miscalculated the number of people who were supposed to attend this meal (I wouldn't have been surprised) – maybe there were actually a few more coming. On the third knock, I was wondering why Colin wasn't opening the door and greeting the visitors already. On the fourth, I ran to the door, myself, only to be greeted with an empty parlor – no, Colin.

That meant _I _had to open door instead. I fluffed my hair, nervously, adjusted my business suit and opened the door to see….

…Zach, in an immaculate suit, smiling down at me. Yes. As in Zach, my boyfriend. Zach, the big bad Dorlington Crop guy. Zach, the biggest git on earth, who, I'm starting to think, is even worse than Malfoy. Yes, _that_ man was standing right in front of me. Oh god.

I was more than just surprised. "_You!_ Wh – why – what are you doing here?" But before he could answer (I wasn't waiting for an answer anyway), I hurried on "Okay, it doesn't matter. Look Zach, I'm really sorry that I didn't answer all your messages and calls but this is really a bad time for me. Can we - "

"Oh you need not worry" interrupted Zach, smilingly – I felt like punching that smile right off his face "I'm not here to meet you anyway, sweetheart"

"Sorry?"

"I came here to meet your friend"

"My friend?" I repeated, dumbly.

"Oh yes. You know…Draco Malfoy?"

It took me a moment to register his words. "Draco Malfoy is _not _my friend!" I said, outraged. Except my face was indicating the exact opposite – it was turning red for some inexplicable reason. I mean, _of course_, Malfoy isn't my friend. We just…argh! I give up.

He raised his eye brows, skeptically. "You think? Have you been unfaithful to me, Hermione?" He started wagging his index finger at me – somewhat like a parent would do to a child. I couldn't believe this. Was this the man, I had wasted 6 months of my life with?

"Unfaithful! How can be _unfaithful_ to someone who means nothing to me?" I burst out. Honestly, I really hadn't meant for it to come out like that (…not _really_). I mean, as much as I find Zach annoying and boring, I have never actually told the guy how I really feel about him. Until now, that is.

Except he seemed unperturbed by my small revelation. "Oh, Hermione!" he gushed, mockingly. "You've broken my heart, darling! Except…wait…so you can only be unfaithful to some that meant something to you?" Why hadn't I noticed that Zach was such a smart ass idiot before?

"That's not what I said!" I raged. How dare he twist my words!

"Well, while you make up your mind about what you may or may not have meant, let me in, will you, love? I need to meet the observational team. They are here, aren't they?" Suddenly the reason for his arrival was all too clear – he had come to sabotage the whole thing!

I needed to think fast. "_No!_" I insisted, just a little too loudly. Once again, Zach raised his eye brows at me "I mean, no, I'm sorry they aren't" I continued, softly. The last thing I wanted was Malfoy barging in. The less he knew of Zach's visit, the better. "You will have to…errr…come back later. They are delayed. Sorry! Well, ta ta, sweetheart! See you tomorrow!"

I was actually going to close the door in his face but he was too quick for me. He held out his hand, blocking the door. Instead of waving good bye like a good boy friend should, he laughed in my face. Okay I've made up my mind: I – hate – him! "Honestly, Hermione. What do you take me for?"

"A back stabbing liar!" I retorted

He laughed again "I'm not the one in love with Draco Malfoy when I'm supposed to be with someone else. That's called two timing, 'Mione"

My face turned red, yet again. "I am not in love with Draco Malfoy!"

"Right" scoffed Zach "Of course"

"What you do mean by: _Right, of course_?" I snapped and suddenly the words tumbled out. "Just so you know. I hate Malfoy. He is a self absorbed jerk who thinks of no one but himself" Like Zach didn't already know that. Maybe the both of them could go off somewhere and bond once the fate of Lanconsmere is decided. That might keep Malfoy away from making my life a misery with the toupee incident.

"Really?" asked Zach, interestedly

"Yes and - " I started. But before I could finish my sentence, the man himself – Malfoy was by my side. Damn!

"Granger? What the hell are y - " He stopped short when he caught sight of Zach, his arch nemesis, by his door way. He was, definitely more surprised than he let on but that's the thing with Malfoy. He has the rare gift of rearranging his facial features into that stony expression he always wears within seconds – unlike me. He doesn't, openly, portray his emotions. At all. Except…sometimes, he does lose control, now that I think of it.

Regardless of his face, his _voice_ does portray a lot of emotions. "Smith" he spat out, by way of greeting Zach.

"Good evening, Malfoy!" greeted Zach, pleasantly and not to mention – very mockingly. His arm shot out towards me and suddenly I felt myself being pressed against him. I could bet my whole life that Zach did it only to make Malfoy angry. _Well_, I thought, _the guy was in for a surprise_ – he no idea of how intense Malfoy's animosity towards me is. But I was wrong again. For some reason, Malfoy's fists clenched. Zach's little gesture _was _working which confused me a great deal. Why on earth would Malfoy care if Zach touched me? He doesn't care about me at all, anyway. At least, I don't think he does. "My _girl friend_ was telling me all about you" I saw Malfoy wince at the world 'girlfriend'.

"Was she?" He shot me, a dark look "Well, then, if you don't mind, maybe you two can fuck off and carry on with this little conversation of yours away from here?" My heart dropped. I tried to convey a message with my eyes but Malfoy was barely looking at me. Oh god.

"Ahhh…Malfoy, such language! But really, it was Hermione, herself who invited me"

"I did not!" I raged, blood rushing to my cheeks. Malfoy turned his stony-eyed gaze on to me, somewhat surprised. I tried hard to squirm out of Zach's grip but his hand wasn't budging. At all. "Zach, stop lying! I did not!"

Zach sighed heavily "Yes…yes, you didn't. I just liked how that sounded. But I do wish you had. Quite a party you've put up Malfoy"

"I don't think you heard me the first time, Smith. Please do fuck off?"

Zach smirked. "Is that the way you greet your visitors, Malfoy?"

"No" replied Malfoy, calmly "It's the way I greet the cockroaches that scurry around in my garden - before I step on the blasted pests, that is. You just reminded me of one of them, Smith. I see some resemblance" I couldn't stop myself from laughing quietly at that.

For the first time, since his arrival, I saw Zach's calm, smart ass composure slip – Malfoy has that effect on people. But just as Zach was about to retort, Mr. Merryman, himself, walked in. Immediately, everyone shushed up. "Hello Zach! Long time no see!"

Silence. Zach was the first one to break it though. "Mr. Merryman, so pleased to meet you!"

Mr. Merryman smiled and said "Zach, why are you standing outside in the cold? Come on, in! I'm sure it'll be quite alright with Draco if you join us inside, here, won't it?"

I was quite sure that it wasn't. Alright for Malfoy, I mean. I could see that the ferret was very much inclined to say _no_ but he merely nodded yes and shot Zach a strained smile "Please, do come in". His eyes were shooting sparks though and that is never a good sign. His fists were clenched too.

And so Zach came in, shooting both Malfoy and myself, triumphant glances. I could see that Malfoy was ready to grab a bat of any sort and start hitting my boyfriend (I can't believe he's boyfriend!) into oblivion.

As we followed both Mr. Merryman and Zach into the living room, who were both, speaking to each other animatedly, Malfoy turned his attention towards me. His pale face was scaring me as were his clenched hands. "Who told him about today?"

"I have no idea"

"So its not you?"

"Of course not! Why would I tell him about today?"

"I dunno…Knowing that you were the one who let the spider out, I wouldn't know what else to expect from you, Granger" he smirked

The git! Can you believe it? Honestly "Haha. You are funny Malfoy"

"So I'm told" And with those words, he walked ahead of me. I hate him. I really do.

When we were in the living room I saw that Zach was still up and about. After a few minutes of greeting each of the officials, he made his way to the only vacant seat in the room – a single couch. As he sat down…well, just as his bottom touched the cushion, I caught sight of a big furry black thing scurrying around the cream couch and that's when it hit me – Poppet! We had found her! At last! I let out a big sigh of relief. We had found the creature. _Malfoy would be happy_, I was thinking.

But the relief was short lived when I noticed that Zach was going to sit on her! OH – MY – GOD! I was just about scream out a warning…but it was too late. Zach had already sat down.

I couldn't help but wincing slightly – poor Poppet. First I thought that Zach wouldn't notice but considering Poppet's size that really was a stupid thing to assume. Before I knew it Zach was up and screaming his arse off. I couldn't blame the guy. "Ahhh! There's a spider! There's a fucking spider!"

Immediately there was chaos. All the ministry officials had gotten up and were inspecting Poppet and a screaming Zach ("Help me! Take it off! God damn take it off me!") with mild fascination – especially Mr. Merryman ("Amazing…I thought these spiders were extinct! Amazing, really"). They did nothing to calm poor Zach.

As much as Zach deserved what had happened, I made a move towards the guy in an attempt to get Poppet off him (Or to get someone _else_ to do it for me!). But someone caught me midriff. As I turned to face the perpetrator, I was pretty surprised to find Malfoy. I had been wondering about what he thougth of the whole situation. I was fully expecting a glare and maybe, even a few harsh words – in the least. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw the ferret smiling at me, "Thank you so much letting Poppet go"

Oh so now he thanks me! "No problem" I muttered, stifling a giggle. Zach can be pretty funny when he's scared out of his wits! This night really did have its surprises!

**x**

**DRACO MAFLOY'S PERSONAL ORGANIZER**

**--**

Good work Poppet! I'm so proud of you! I have to congratulate Granger too. Just not to her face. Ahh…Poppet deserves a treat. Some flies, maybe?

**x**

**Author's Note: I finished! YAY! I finished! LoL! Sorry if it was crap and/or boring. I'm sorry about the bad news too! I really am. There is nothing I can do. I'm just going to be a really busy person from now on. Sorry about the late update too though you guys might have to get used to it – sorry! But I will finish this fic so keep a look out for new chapters! I love you guys! Thanks again**

**And oh yeah, spelling and/or grammatical mistakes were unintended! They were typos – I haven't had this beta-ed so yeah! I'll make sure to post this again once it is done! Anyway I got to go. See you guys soon…I hope! **


	11. PART XI: I've Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in this chapter except for the ministry delegates, Francesca and Jimmy. So don't sue me! And I got the idea of the "I've Never" game from endymion015's _What You Least Expect _(and One Tree Hill – I'm an addict). The girl is a great author – read her SOR fic! It's freaking brilliant! Some of the ideas in this chapter were also taken from Jodi Picoult's _The Pact_ – a great book!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Oh my god, I'm so freaking sorry that I took SO long to update. You guys must hate me. Instead of taking a month, I took more than three. Well to make it up to you all, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you guys but I do hope you all still review me.**

**Well, on a sadder note, I won't be able to update for a month again. I've got some major exams coming up so yeah. I will post again in December so keep a look out. I promise I will – I said I was going to finished this story wasn't I?**

**Anyway about this chapter - at first when I thought of this chapter, I thought of it differently. I thought it was going to be about the sleep over (remember that? I wouldn't blame you all if you don't) But then I changed it – it's a bit more serious than the rest of my chapters but I still hope you guys like it. I tried to add a bit of humor with the _I've Never_ game. Hope you like that. I've also added a bit of H/G fluff – it might be a bit random and unconnected to the plot but they are my second favorite couple in this fic and so I felt that they needed their part. **

**Anyway that's it from me. I'm sorry again! I really am and I hope you guys keep reviewing. That's it from me!**

**x **

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

The next evening, I walked outside with Mr. Merryman, enjoying the serenity of my well kept garden. Tactfully, neither one of us mentioned yesterday though it had been completely surreal. I think even Mr. Merryman found a screaming Smith hilarious but of course the old guy had the decency not to say so. Me on the other hand…I basked in amusement every time I remembered Poppet on the bastard.

We talked about Lanconsmere in general – the guy seemed to really like the place which I took to be a good omen. Hopefully, he'll come to his senses and refuse to have Lanconsmere all jazzed up with concrete.

"The greenery is absolutely astounding. I wasn't aware up until recently that England still had such finery" he commented as we walked.

I nodded my head, absently. "It is quite hard to imagine" I agreed. We had reached the stone pathway, just past my place, when…

…there was a sudden pop and the Weasel suddenly apparated in front of us. I had, momentarily, forgotten that Pansy and him were coming today.

Mr. Merryman seemed surprised by the sudden arrival. I strode up to the Weasel quickly and put my arm around his shoulders in a brotherly fashion – yes, I do know that I've hit rock bottom. The Weasel tensed. Well, he wasn't the only one who was bloody uncomfortable with this physical contact. "Mr. Merryman, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Mr. Merryman, head of the observational team" I felt very uneasy, standing so close to the git. But I had no choice…the circumstances called for drastic measures.

Mr. Merryman smiled. "Ahh…I should have known by just looking at the red hair" All of us laughed politely. "Have the Weasleys and Malfoys, finally, put their differences aside?"

Ahh…that is exactly the impression I wanted to make. It could not have been further from the truth but Mr. Merryman didn't need to know that. I smiled, without offering him an answer. I felt that the whole effect would have been ruined if I opened my mouth. Weasley was about to say something but I, without regret, stepped on his foot in an effort to remind him to keep his trap shut.

"I thought you worked in America?" Mr. Merryman continued as held out his hand. He seemed to be very accommodating.

The Weasel on the other hand took longer to recover. He stared at the old man for a whole minute before grasping the outstretched hand. "On a small holiday" replied the git, slightly dazed.

Then when Mr. Merryman moved away from him, he turned to me and asked quietly, through gritted teeth "What the fuck is going on?"

"Ministry delegates. Play along and I'll tell you later" I muttered curtly, flashing a strained smile at the old man in front of us.

A few minutes later – after a bit of small talk, Mr. Merryman announced that he wanted to take a small walk by the lake a few meters away from here. Thank god! I can move away from the Weasel at last! "Do you want me to join y-" I started

"No, its fine, Draco. Thanks for the offer" interrupted the old man, ceremoniously

"Are you sure because-"

"Of course I am!" he insisted, emphatically. "It's best that you take care of your visitors first, Draco and we'll, undoubtedly, talk later" I couldn't help snorting at the thought of me taking care of the mudblood lover. But I agreed, nevertheless.

When Mr. Merryman did leave, the Weasel rounded on me instantly. "_He_ is the guy you're trying to convince?"

"Yeah" I replied, inattentively. I was too busy brushing off the invisible Weasley germs from my clothes - I was very glad to have stopped with the _Weasley is my best friend_ charade. I was already having a hard time with the _Granger is not my girl friend _one…except that, of course, that isn't really a charade but the truth…

"The guy seems to have lost some of his marbles"

"Like you?" I smirked.

The Weasel's eyes burned. "I see you haven't changed" he replied, coldly

I laughed "I hadn't changed in seven years, Weasel. Can you expect me to do so in a couple of days?" I looked around, suddenly noticing Pansy's absence "Where is your to be wife?"

My companion (– snorts – _right!_) scowled at my flippant tone before saying "She'll be here in a few minutes" He then looked around and asked "How about Hermione?"

But before I could answer, the mudblood appeared herself. "Malfoy, we need more-" she stopped abruptly, when she caught sight of her best friend "Ron!" she cried "I didn't know you were here! I thought you weren't coming for days!"

They hugged – I tried not to cringe outwardly at this gesture. Her attention towards him annoyed me for some bizarre reason. But it was my reaction that annoyed me the most. I hated her (I think I do!) – why couldn't he who is up there just leave it at that?

"You didn't know?" asked Weasley, surprised at Granger's comment. Thankfully, they had finished with all the hugging. "But Pansy called…" He let his sentence trail when he turned to me, glaring knowingly "You didn't tell her that we were coming?"

Granger turned to me, her liquid brown eyes widening in confusion. "You knew they were coming?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I did"

"And you didn't tell me?" Granger asked angrily

"Look, I had more important matters on my mind, okay?" Which was true. I had forgotten, in the midst of all the chaos, about Pansy and Weasley, myself; let alone did I remember to tell Granger about them.

But before the girl could start ranting, there was another pop and Pansy appeared. Granger's mouth clammed shut at her arrival – thank god!

"Hey" I greeted my best friend, smiling at her, welcomingly – a fellow Slytherin (who is temporally suffering from mind loss…I still can't believe she's marrying the git. But then, who am I to talk, huh?) at last!

"Hey Draco!" she kissed me on the cheek, friendlily "It's been ages!"

"Only three days" I heard the Weasel mutter beside me. I couldn't help smirking slightly.

As Pansy moved away from me and towards her fiancé (the sight of the both of them holding hands made me want to puke badly), Miss. Know it all decided to inform her of my lack of understanding "Your best friend here didn't even have the decency to inform me that you were coming today"

Pansy stared at Granger, dubiously, before suddenly laughing out loud – her reaction had been so similar to mine that I started laughing myself. As we cracked up, both the Gryffindors stared at us, confusedly "Did I miss something" asked the Weasel, a tad bit jokingly, as he held Pansy's waist fondly. But Granger, I could see, was no where close to being amused.

We did stop laughing eventually. "Ah…you really are something" Pansy told Granger, smilingly

"I'm glad you think so" Her voice was cold and her eyes darkened slightly.

Sensing, accurately, that what was about to come was not something positive, Weasley attempted to lighten things up "Hermione-"

But she wasn't having any of it. "She's brain washed you, you know" Granger glared at him. I raised my eye brows – never before had I seen her like this. She is usually quite soft-spoken. "You were on my side…shouting at Malfoy and all…before _she_ came" Pansy paled at her words.

The Weasel's eyes widened – he was hurt, I could see. Pansy on the other hand was burning with rage. "Just for your information, Granger, I did take the trouble to send you a message. It's not my fault that you've been too busy to check your phone" she said quietly.

On hearing this, Granger was mortified at her accusation. If Pansy had let her apologize (like she was about to), the quarrel would have blown over. But of course Pansy wanted to make her point. "And I haven't brain washed him" Pansy raged on "It's called love, Granger"

"Pansy…" I started, vaguely sensing where this conversation was leading to.

But she didn't hear me. Hell, I don't think she was even hearing _herself_. "Has anyone ever loved you Granger?"

"Pansy" said Weasley, warningly. "Really, this is not-"

"I highly doubt it" interrupted Pansy before laughing, bleakly. "And do you want to know why? Because you are nothing but an ugly-"

"Pansy!" I shouted and immediately she shut up, suddenly realizing what she had just said. I looked at Granger…a trace of pain outlined her innocent features. I opened my mouth to tell Pansy to apologize but before I could do so, Granger rushed past me, wordlessly. I was not surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

As she disappeared, the Weasel turned towards his soon to be wife, the tips of his ears glowing red "How could you, Pansy? I thought that we-"

"Put a sock in it, Weasley" I interrupted his little tirade, wearily "Don't screw up things any further"

His eyes flashed "And _you_! You just keep your freaking trap shut. This is all your bloody fault, you know. If you had actually told her that-"

"I really don't think that's the issue here" I smiled at him mockingly, refusing to acknowledge the truth of his statement.

The Weasel's face burned. He opened his mouth only to close it a second later. Then finally he muttered "I should go and talk to her" as he took his hand off Pansy's shoulders.

Just as he made a move towards the far end of my garden, I held my hand out "I'll do that"

The Weasel stared at me, his eyes, widening. And then he laughed outright, in my face. "_You_? Yeah, right"

I felt something stir within me. What's wrong with me talking to Granger? But I decided to ignore the annoying twisting of my insides and said, calmly, instead "As far as I'm concerned Weasel, she'd talk to me more than she'd do so with you at the present moment, don't you think?

Again his face flashed as he turned away. I smiled triumphantly. I observed Pansy who was surprisingly very quiet, her head bowed down. Never before had I see the girl so reserved. I didn't call her on it. Just as she didn't harp on about my sudden willingness to go talk to Granger. I'm glad she didn't because I couldn't understand my actions very much either, let alone explain them to someone else. I had given up trying to formulate theories of our (Granger's and mine) sudden companionship (if that's what you could call it) a long time ago.

As I walked away from a shocked Weasel and a very quiet Pansy, I, surprisingly, heard the latter whisper "Tell her I didn't mean any of it"

I met her gaze. I wanted to tell her to do it herself but instead, I found myself nodding. Before I knew it, I had agreed to her plea. Refusing to agree to anything else, I left, trying my darn hardest to ignore the Weasel's expression – it really was quite unnerving.

As I walked through the garden, I couldn't help laughing at how absurd this whole thing was. God! It was only one freaking, tiny, insignificant message! Why the hell does everyone want to dramatize the whole bloody thing?

-sigh- Trust the female race to royally fuck up a situation

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

--

I could not help shaking. I have never been so furious, sad…and distressed.

What I hated the most were the horrid things I said as well. Pansy, it seemed, always brought out the worst in me, and it is much harder to live with that than with her remarks (though her one about me being ugly really did hit home). I have usually managed not to sink to her level, until now that is.

I sat by Malfoy's fountain (the beautiful one with the angel pointing an arrow towards the heavens) for a while. I had not known where I was running to until I ended up there. I collapsed onto a near by bench, staring hard at the marble statue in front of me. The longer I looked at it, the blurrier it became.

I hated myself for making such a scene. It had only been a stupid message. It really was no big deal and yet…argh! What's happening to me?

It was then that I heard foot steps behind me. I stood rigidly still, waiting for the intruder to leave. But, annoyingly he or she didn't and I had to resort to saying "Go away", choking slightly on my words.

But whoever it was did not move an inch! Instead the said individual sat down at the end of the wooden bench, beside me. I knew who it was almost instantly – I'd distinguish that wonderful after shave anywhere and this sudden realization made me gasp, softly. I really was quite surprised. Wiping my tears, hastily, I wondered why _he_ was here.

But then…I suppose I knew, in a way, that he would come. We have, during the past few weeks, formed a kind of intimacy, I can not describe and I suppose it demanded his presence. He did not talk to me immediately though.

A silence engulfed us before I broke it by demanding "What are you doing here?" Malfoy shrugged, leaning back. "I don't need you here" I told him, a hint of resentment creeping into my tone.

He raised his eye brows "I didn't come here because you needed me"

I glared at him, unconsciously before turning away from his scorching gaze. He wasn't going away. I knew that much. Sighing deeply, I whispered, to no one in particular "I hate Pansy" I swatted at some vetch that was growing at the base of the bench.

Malfoy snorted "Sounds like something Pansy would say" He was right. The git then suddenly turned to me and sighed, irritated at some unknown entity "Listen, Granger. I don't think Pansy actually meant what she said"

I laughed out loud without a trace of humor apparent in my tone "Not mean it? How can you call someone ugly and not mean it?"

"What I -"

"Oh, so you're taking her side too, are you?" I interrupted him, angrily

He paused for a moment. "Well, she _is_ my best friend"

"So why don't you go comfort her then? You two can hit it off pretty well"

Malfoy met my gaze, slightly surprised. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Granger?" I felt myself redden at his remark. He was right again. What _had_ happened to the real me? Seeing my expression, he laughed. "That's more like it"

"Ha ha" I muttered. "You are so funny"

"I know" he said, flashing a set of perfect white, glistening teeth.

But I was hardly listening to him. Instead, I continued, softly, unable to contain myself "I didn't mean what I said. Back there, earlier, I mean. It just came out…I…I didn't want to be so mean. I…" I trailed off, unable to continue "Oh god! I don't know"

Malfoy sat quietly before finally saying, with his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face "Is this the part where I'm supposed to tap you on the back and tell you that everything is going to be okay?" When I looked at him, incredulously, he held his hands up as though to shield himself "Hey, I'm new to this!"

I couldn't help it. I just suddenly burst out laughing. That's the thing with Malfoy. He never changes. He's the same arrogant person I knew seven years ago and right at this moment, it's a welcoming notion. After all, my whole world is changing with each and every day. It's comforting to know that something…or someone in this case, isn't. "It would be helpful" I told him

Smiling slightly, he tapped me on the back causally "Everything is going to be fine" he said, solemnly. I laughed. "Okay, so now that we are all a happy family, let's get going" Malfoy declared

I sobered up instantly. I couldn't face Ron again – especially after what I had done and said. "No"

"Oh god, _now_ what is it?"

"I don't want to go…not, right now, anyway"

"When are you planning on leaving this place then?"

"I don't know, okay?" I snapped.

"Fine" Malfoy said, through gritted teeth, muttering something about not helping people again. "Fine then! Let's just waste our lives away, moping"

"You don't have to be here" I pointed out

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as his eyes flashed furiously and his mouth tightened into a straight line. "Shut the hell up" was all he said though before digging into his pockets. He then grabbed a cigarette and lightened it. He puffed on it slowly, inhaling the nicotine, only to see me scowling at him defiantly "What?"

"Do you _have _to smoke that thing?"

He sighed heavily. "Do you have a problem if I do?" he countered

"Yes, actually"

"What do you _not_ have a problem with, Granger?" Malfoy wanted to know.

Ignoring his remark, I continued ranting, rather enjoying the feeling of being Hermione Granger once again "Do you know how bad smoking is for your health?"

"It's not like it concerns you"

"When you smoke around me, it does"

"Like I give a flying fuck" he muttered

"You shouldn't be smoking here anyway"

"And why not? I don't see any 'Do Not Smoke" signs anywhere" he said, his jaw tightening in frustration. He then exhaled a cloud of smoke in my face, on purpose

"I'm not so sure about that" I muttered, coughing as I pulled the hem of my trousers up. I, then, flashed my tattoo in his face, "Happy now?"

He paled slightly. "Oh…screw you, Granger"

"You were asking for it, okay?"

Malfoy stood up abruptly "You can moan here alone for all I care. I've got better stuff to do" With that, he went, puffing manically. But he came back again a few minutes later "Hey Granger?" I turned to him "That's one crappy tattoo by the way"

"Thanks for the compliment"

I laughed quietly as he left again, a moment later. A building sense of happiness rose within me. Ahh…victory is always a nice feeling. Maybe I should get Malfoy to cheer me up more often?

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

**--**

Shit! Holy bloody shit! I can't believe she just did that! I can't believe she freaking held it right in front of my eyes.

Oh god…argh! I hate myself! I utterly, completely and absolutely hate myself. And yet, I _still_ can't stop thinking about how good her leg looked. Do you guys have any idea how fuckingly sexy that tattoo looked on her creamy white skin? It's bad enough from far away but when close up…

I give up. Somehow, I think suicide is the only option I have right now.

**x**

**THE DIARY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

A few minutes (or hours) passed by before I had, at last, worked up my courage to go apologize to Ron. It couldn't be that hard could it? Of course not. _Even if it's hard, you going to have to do it_, my consciousness kept reminding me. It was right.

But just as I stood up, Pansy suddenly appeared. One look at my face and she turned away, slightly ashamed. I was surprised that the girl even had the ability to look ashamed. I didn't even think the girl _felt_ anything.

The young blonde haired lady in front of me didn't look anything like the Pansy I knew. She stood, startlingly still, all quiet and troubled. But I was not going to be the nice one and ask her what was wrong – not now. So instead, I asked, meanly "What do you want?"

Pansy met my gaze, unflinchingly "To apologize" I stared at her, surprised. I was not the only one who was changing! Ron, it seemed, had managed to transform his once heartless fiancé into...whatever she is now. "Granger" she continued, tiredly "Look, I'm not very good at apologies but I guess I should still try, huh? Whatever you do, do not laugh, you hear me?" I was smiling already. "I didn't mean what I said. You aren't ugly. Not anymore, anyway" she smirked.

"Well, that's nice to know" I laughed

But Pansy didn't stop for a breath "It wasn't a very nice thing for me to do but I guess…you…you sort of hit a sore spot with your comment about me brainwashing Ron. I…I didn't…I haven't brain washed him" she quieted, suddenly.

I felt my face redden, knowing very well that it was now my turn to apologize. "Pansy, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said either. You haven't brain washed him at all! Ron and you…I think the both of you will make a great couple. You guys complement each other in every way. You are everything he's not and vice versa"

"You mean he has a heart and I don't?" asked Pansy, cheekily

"Pretty much"

Both of us laughed. Oh god, I had no idea apologizing to a Slytherin could be that easy. Pansy then turned to me "By the way, Draco wants to head over to the bar down town now"

"Bar?" I asked, crinkling my nose. I have never been a very avid drinker "At this time?"

"It's only six. Oh come on, Granger!" Pansy said laughingly when she caught my expression "Just once. It'll be fun. Creevey and Francesca are coming"

I looked at her determined expression and gave up. These Slytherins! "Fine" I said, wearily.

Pansy smiled, grabbing my hand "Oh by the way you _have_ to tell me what Francesca and Creevey's deal is. I've been bloody dying to know" And together, we headed over to the front entrance, deeply engrossed in our gossiping.

Yeah, I can't believe I was gossiping with a Slytherin either. But I guess there's a first time for everything, right?

**x**

**AT THE POTTER RESDIDENCE**

--

Bill and Fleur Weasley had left to France for two weeks and as a result their ten year old daughter, Isabella, had to stay over at the Potters' for the period of time. She didn't mind doing so one bit. Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry were like her second parents (Aunty Ginny was her godmother anyway). Lily was the sister she never had.

That evening, Isabella had called over her best friend, Cindy for the night – Aunty Ginny said she could. The both of them had decided to do something 'whack' today…something fun…No one was home after all.

Cindy huddled beside Izzy, who's hands tightened around the telephone receiver in anticipation. "You're a chicken" Cindy whispered as the ringing tone swam in their ears.

"Am not" Izzy murmured.

There was a pick up on the other end. Izzy felt her fingers flutter. "Hello?"

Izzy lowered her voice. "I'm looking for Mr. Longwanger"

"I'm sorry" the woman said "He's not available right now. Can I take a message?"

Izzy cleared her throat. "Does he really have one?"

"Have what?" the woman asked

"A long wanger?" Then Izzy slammed down the receiver, rolling to her side in a fit of giggles and a flurry of phone book pages.

It took awhile for Cindy to stop laughing. "I didn't think you'd do it" she said

"That's because you're a dork"

Cindy grinned at her "At least my name isn't Longwagner" She skimmed her hand over the page where the phone book had fallen open. "What should we do next?" she asked "Here's Robert Dawson. We could asked if there's a Dick in the house"

Izzy flopped onto her belly "I know" she said "Call Aunty Ginny and tell her that you're Ms. Howard and Isabella is in trouble"

"Like she's going to believe I'm the principle"

Izzy smiled slowly "Here, chicky chicky chicky" she crooned

"You do it" Cindy challenged "If you think you're all that, do it. She won't recognize the school secretary"

"What will you give me?" Izzy asked

Cindy dug in her wallet "Five bucks" Izzy held out her hand; Cindy shook it, and handed her the phone.

Izzy dialed, pinching her nose "Yesss,' she drawled out "I'm looking for Mrs. Weasley? This is Diane Webster at the principle's office. Your niece is in trouble" Izzy looked wildly at Cindy "What kind of trouble? Uh, well, we'd like you to come down and get her" She quickly hung up the phone.

"Oh god" she groaned as she flopped onto her bed. Cindy soon followed her. "What did I do that for? She's going to drive all the way down there and find out that I left an hour ago! I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life" She ran her hands through her long red hair, the only characteristic she had inherited from her father.

"But your parents aren't here"

Izzy snorted "That doesn't mean Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry can't. Argh!"

Cindy smiled. "Don't worry. You can call me secretly if you are"

oo

Izzy sat with her head bowed, her aunt and uncle standing over her like sequoias. Cindy had been sent home immediately and so unfortunately Izzy had to face her angry relatives alone. "Well?" huffed Aunty Ginny, finishing the tirade "Do you have anything to say for yourself"

"I'm sorry" Izzy automatically returned

"Sorry doesn't make up for the trouble you caused" Uncle Harry said. She had always liked Uncle Harry – but at this moment, she couldn't say she could. "Sorry doesn't bring back the appointment your aunt had to cancel with the doctor when she went to get you from school.

Izzy opened her mouth to say that if she'd reasoned logically, she would have realized no kids were at school that late in the afternoon – but thought better of it. She ducked her head again, staring at the weaves of the carpet, wishing that while she and Cindy were making prank calls she hadn't forgotten that her aunt was in the middle of an appointment. She felt slightly guilty.

"I had expected better of you and Cindy" Aunty Ginny said. "You should be setting a better example for Lily"

"According to your father, except for school, you are to stay in this room for three days" Uncle Harry said. Izzy could see from his expression that he didn't like grounding her much "Let's see if that gives you enough time to think about how many people you've inconvenienced with your little jokes" Then both her uncle and aunt stepped out of the room.

Izzy flopped back on the bed and threw her forearm over her eyes. God, they were such pills. They weren't even her parents! So what if Aunty Ginny had demanded to speak to Ms. Howard, who of course knew nothing about Izzy getting into trouble. No one was going to remember a month from now.

She slowly picked up the phone on her bedside table and dialed Cindy's number. Her friend's voice floated across the meters of phone lines. "Hello"

"Hi!" Izzy whispered. She couldn't be overheard – she was grounded. "I'm in trouble"

"Don't worry. I am too" murmured Cindy. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad" Then Izzy smiled and leaned back on her bedspread, listening to Cindy's reassuring voice. Oh, she missed her best friend!

oo

Outside in the hallway Ginny and Harry collapsed against the wall and tried not to laugh. "Can you believe," Ginny gasped 'they called a man named Longwagner?"

Harry grinned "I don't know that I would have been able to restrain myself either"

"I feel like such an old fart shouting at her. She's not even our kid, Harry!" Ginny said "I'm twenty three and I might as well be Jesse Helms"

"We had to ground her, Gin. Or else she'll be dialing around and asking for Prince Albert in a can"

"What is Prince Albert in a can?"

Harry groaned and tugged his wife down the hall. "You're never going to be the old fart since I'll be holding that title"

Ginny walked into their bedroom "Fine. You can be the curmudgeon. I'll be the crazy lady who barges into the principle's office and insists that her niece's done something wrong"

Harry laughed "Well at least they now know the real you" She threw a pillow at him. Harry grabbed her ankle, making her squeal and roll away from him "You shouldn't have done that" he said "I may be growing old but that doesn't mean I'm dead". He pressed her small body beneath his, feeling her go soft, tracing the undercurves of her breasts and the cords of her throat. His mouth came over hers.

Ginny let herself remember the time when the house still smelled of planned wood and fresh paint – it had been years ago. She thought back to how she and Harry would make love on the kitchen table, on the sofa, after breakfast – as if all the pressures of being a resident had knocked all those gentlemanly sensibilities from his mind.

"You," Harry said against her temple "are thinking too much"

Ginny smiled against his neck. She was rarely accused of that. "Maybe I ought to just feel, then" she said slipping her hands up under Harry's shirt and onto his strong chest, as the muscles in his back tightened in a sequence, like a tide. She pushed him onto his side and slid down his zipper. Then she looked up, eyes sparkling "Mr. Longwagner, I presume?"

Harry grinned "At your service"

He moved over her then, easing inside her as he pressed his mouth hard against her collarbone, afraid of what he might say or shout when he lost himself.

When it was over, Ginny dissolved beneath him, her breath labored and her skin damp. Harry gathered her close, tucking her head beneath his. "I love you, Gin" he whispered against her hair

He felt Ginny whisper a kiss on his chest "I love you too" she murmured, holding her husband's lean body close, knowing very well that she would never let go – ever.

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PEROSNAL ORGANISER**

**--**

I was bloody glad when I saw Pansy heading towards us with Granger – the fact that they were holding hands confused me though. The female sex never ceases to amaze me. But anyway – at least they weren't shouting at each other.

After a whole hour of apologies (mostly on Granger and Weasley's part) we drove over to a somewhat popular bar downtown and were now all seated in one of the pub's round, comfortable tables. Granger sat on my right and Francesca, on my left. Pansy sat opposite me, wedged between the Weasel and Creevey (who was made to sit next to Francesca by Granger and Pansy, much to my cousin's embarrassment)

The dim lights had a very mysterious effect on the room. All in all, it was fucking brilliant.

We had just ordered a round of beers. The Weasel and myself had nearly finished ours. Pansy, Francesca and Creevey's glasses were half full. Granger, on the other hand, hadn't touched hers. I wasn't surprised. I doubted the girl had even tasted beer before.

"So how was the trip?" I asked Pansy, finishing the last drop of my drink. Argh! I motioned for the waitress and ordered another one.

"Wonderful! We went to the bridal garden. It's absolutely beautiful! You guys should so see it!"

"Did you get flowers?" Francesca asked as I dug into my pockets for a fag. Lightening it, I took a long drag, momentarily forgetting my resolution of only smoking when I'm agitated. Screw the resolution. I hadn't had nicotine and alcohol together for ages and boy, did it feel good.

"Yeah" Pansy continued, excitedly.

"What kind?" Granger asked, sparing me a look of disapproval. She was obviously ticked off at my smoking. But _psst_…like I cared what she thought. And yet, I grabbed my fag and stubbed it in the ash tray in front of me, snuffing it out. The mudblood looked at me immediately, surprised at my behavior.

I turned away (I don't know why I did what I just did either) only to see Francesca smiling at me provocatively. "Stopping already, are you, cousin? The tattoo is working faster than I thought"

Damn! I had hoped no one would notice. "I can fire you, you know" My cousin laughed at my tightened jaw and clenched fists. Well, well…two could play this game. Smiling to myself, I bent down and whispered in her ear "Are you holding Creevey's hand under the table?" Francesca sobered up instantly, turning red. I smiled, triumphantly. "Or do you have him by the balls?"

"Shut up"

"You do that and so will I, with pleasure"

I turned to Pansy again who had not stopped talking "Roses" she was saying "Red roses! They are absolutely beautiful, aren't they, Ron?"

"Mmmmhmm" murmured the Weasel "Just like you" He kissed her on the cheek.

I stuck a finger down my throat in a gagging motion. Seeing me, the Weasel grabbed the bottle of water Granger had bought (don't ask me why), opened it and hauled some at me "Back off, bastard"

Everyone had a good laugh at my expense. Then suddenly Pansy got up and muttered something about coming right back. Francesca and Granger exchanged meaningful glances. "Where's she going?" Creevey asked the Weasel

"Don't ask me" Weasley answered before turning to me "Hey Malfoy, do you have a smoke to spare?"

"_You_ smoke too?" asked Granger, horrified.

"Yeah" replied Weasley, smiling sheepishly "Since our seventh year actually"

"Our?"

"Harry's and mine"

"Harry too?" moaned Granger "How _could_ you guys?" She then resorted to banging her head on the wooden table lightly, much to everyone's amusement.

Unwillingly handing the Weasel a fag, I casually draped an arm on the back of the mudblood's seat. "Looks like it's only our sweet little virgin who hasn't touched a cigarette" I was rewarded with her classic glare.

But before she could retort, Pansy appeared out of no where, a ridiculous grin plastered on her face and a bottle of tequila in her hands. "So, who's up for a game of 'I've Never'?"

**x**

**THE DAIRY OF HERMIONE GRANGER**

**--**

I stared at Pansy, incredulously. I had never heard of whatever she was talking and had no idea what it was. But whatever it was, it didn't sound good. "What are you talking about?" I asked

Ron turned to me, a tad bit surprised "You've never played it before?"

Malfoy, who was sitting beside me, snorted audibly "For god's sake Weasel. I doubt the girl's ever tasted champagne-"

"I _have_ tasted champagne!" I glared at him angrily

"Like she's actually played 'I've Never'" before!" the git continued, ignoring me completely

"What _is _'I've Never'?" I asked again. A waitress came over and set down a plate of lemon slices and six shot glasses beside the bottle of tequila. But just before she left she smiled at Malfoy in a very discomforting way and much to my annoyance (I can't understand why I was annoyed though), he winked back at her.

"It's a drinking game 'Mione" Colin had the patience to tell me, deterring my thoughts for a moment.

"A drinking game?" I asked, faltering slightly on my words.

Francesca, sensing my distress, said "It's not that bad! It's quite fun actually, Hermione"

"Fun? I mumbled, hesitatingly

"Do you have to repeat everything everyone says?" asked Malfoy

I glared at him angrily. Pansy (not to mention Ron) also offered Malfoy a death glare of her own before turning to me and saying "Okay listen to me, Granger. It's a really easy game to play" She paused for a moment "How do I explain this? Hmmm…okay look, just simply speaking, if it's my turn, I have to say something I've never done before, and if any of you _has _done that thing I've never done, then you'll have to drink a shot of _this_ right here" She pushed the bottle of tequila forward. "Got it?"

I nodded numbly. "There are no scores and no winners but you get to know a hell of a lot of things about the people you play with" Ron told me

"Any questions?" Pansy asked, already filling the shot glasses. There was a small pause. "Does anyone _not_ want to play?"

Much to my disappointment, no one answered Pansy's question in the affirmative. Colin said he'd like it and Malfoy shrugged and said "Sounds like fun". I was the only one who didn't utter a word, afraid of what I'd say. I've never drunk much and so my tolerance for alcohol is seriously low – maybe even in the negatives. What would happen if I got seriously drunk? _What would I do?_

This is definitely not a good idea.

Pansy stared at me, questioningly, waiting for my answer "I…" I started and finished very lamely with "…don't drink much" What else could I say?

Malfoy snorted "You think? Look Granger, just let me know if you can't drink anymore and I'll finish the rest of your shots for you"

Pansy beamed "Well then, that's settled with" She snuggled into Ron's side. Oh god why did Malfoy have to be helpful at a time like this? Argh! I hate, hate, hate him. "Okay so who wants to start first?" Pansy asked. But before anyone could answer she turned to me and said "Why don't you, Granger since you haven't played this before?"

I gulped, my throat closing up. What am I doing? Would the old Hermione have ever played 'I've Never'? I don't think so. Malfoy's hand which had been around my chair now came over my shoulders. Surprisingly, I found this gesture rather comforting "Get on with it Granger"

Opening my mouth, I said…

**x**

**DRACO MALFOY'S PERSONAL ORGANISER**

--

"Uh, I've never failed an exam before" Granger said uncertainly. Can you believe it? That's what the girl freaking said. But I should have known. Oh god…this is all Pansy's fault. I knew then that we were in for a long ride. Creevey groaned audibly at her statement, the Weasel grimaced and I rolled my eyes. Pansy and Francesca were nice enough not to say anything. When did they grow hearts?

"Talk about interesting" I muttered softly into the mudblood's ear as I took a shot. Just so you know, everyone took shots on that.

Seeing Weasley drink on her 'I've Never', Granger was all "You've failed an exam? How can you fail an exam? I've taught you each and every-"

"Granger" I sighed "Enough with the crap. Weasley, it's your turn"

Pausing for a moment, the dork said "I've never gotten an O" O is the wizarding grade, Outstanding for those of you who don't know. I snorted. Everyone except for Creevey took shots on that.

Needless to say, the first round of 'I've Never's was a whole lot of garbage – lame beyond words. Pansy said that she'd never listened to a muggle music band (Creevey and Granger took shots on that, on the account of them both being muggles. So did the Weasel as his father is an accomplished muggle lover). Francesca said that she'd never been in a relationship for more than two weeks. I raised my eye brows at that small revelation. Hopefully Creevey will keep her for more than that – he better or else...(only Granger, Pansy and Weasely drank to that). Creevey said he'd never liked Quidditch. The fucking bastard! (The Weasel, Francesca and I took shots on that one) I, being the creative person I am –snorts-, said that I'd never read a text book willingly. Only Pansy and Granger took shoots on that one.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Granger turning red with each and every shot she took. From the way crinkled her nose, every time she drank, it was obvious that she didn't drink anything besides water…okay, I'll give her champagne too. But that's about it. And yet, the girl stayed throughout the game without leaving. Her determination awed me slightly…I had to give her some credit.

The second round was not that much better. Granger started it off by saying that she'd never cheated on an exam. I didn't even bother to say anything…Just so you know, once again, everyone drank on her one.

It was Creevey who finally saved us all from plunging into deeper lame-ness by saying that he'd never kissed a Slytherin (I teasingly informed him that he will be soon to which my cousin had the audacity to kick me in the shin). Everyone took shots on that one – even Granger, who did it quite embarrassedly. I turned away from her, knowing very well who the said Slytherin she kissed was – me!

Pansy, being the attentive one she is (even when she's drunk), said, shocked "You have?" I tried not to grimace. Another peril of Pansy, besides her tyrannical insistence on marrying the Weasel, is the fact that she hardly misses anything and _never_ misses the things I really, really want her to miss.

Granger, turning redder than she already was, nodded mutely. The Weasel who had finally come to his senses, asked "_You_ kissed a Slytherin, 'Mione?" His words slurred slightly.

"What's so surprising about that?" I asked him, mockingly, sucking on a piece of lemon. Mmmm… "You've been shagging one for more than a year"

"Who's the Slytherin?" asked Weasley, ignoring me completely

Before Granger could answer (though I think she had temporally lost her tongue to the cat), Francesca started giggling. Pansy turned to her almost immediately, her face burning with excitement "You know?" When my cousin nodded, betraying me completely, Pansy nearly jumped out of her seat "Tell me!"

"Perhaps after we finish this fucking game?" I snapped, unable to hide my anger completely.

Pansy, unfortunately, noticed my tone. Her eyes then swept across the hand I had draped over Granger – I did not take it off. She turned to me, her eyes widening in understanding. Then she smiled, happily. "I should have known" she whispered. Granger turned away.

"You know who it is too, now?" demanded Weasley angrily "Am I the only bloody one here who doesn't know who the Slytherin his best friend kissed is?"

"_I_ don't know" said Creevey, thoughtfully

"I'll tell you later" Pansy smiled at the Weasel, holding his hand.

Turing to Francesca, I snapped, "It's your turn" Oh god, I hate her. It's all her freaking fault.

My cousin said "I've never kissed a Gryffindor", unable to think of something original.

Wanting to embarrass her the way she had embarrassed me, I said "You will soon find out what that's like, Francesca. Hey Creevey, make sure you show my dear sweet cousin what you're made off. Make it a night for her to remember – she's only been dreaming of it for the past two freaking weeks".

Both the individuals I had been referring to blushed furiously. "Draco…" croaked my cousin.

I smiled, taking a long, slow shot. I didn't bother to acknowledge her death glare. "If you want to ruin my life, I can very well ruin yours" I whispered to her.

Then suddenly the Weasel turned to me again "_You've_ kissed a Gryffinor?"

"Just like your fiancé has"

"Holy shit!" the git continued, oblivious to my sarcastic comment. Granger's face burned under the lights. "Holy bloody shit! Is it just me or has the world turned upside down?"

"Fuck off, Weasley"

Pansy smilingly told the bastard to leave me alone and that we had to continue with the game. Well, at least, she had gotten _part_ of her brain back. "Draco, it's your turn now"

The game became dirtier and dirtier with each and every passing minute. And with each shot, my face turned red, my vision blurred and my head hurt. I was, undoubtedly, drunk. And why wouldn't I be? I had had two mugs of beer and all those shots…it really was no surprise.

Granger, I could see, was dozing out herself but whenever I offered to drink her shots, she adamantly refused to give me any.

Just when Pansy opened her mouth to give her 'I've Never', I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh. Taking it out of my pocket, I flipped it open "Hello?" My words came out a bit slurred.

"Hello Draco!" boomed Mr. Merryman's voice across the line.

Shit! Why was the old guy calling me _now_? I can't sound drunk when talking to him. I just can't…Concentrating hard, I tried to make myself sound normal. "Hi! Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong. I was just looking around for you here but you had apparently left for dinner or something, according to the one of the maids"

"Yeah I'm out with some of my friends" Well, _most_ of them were. My friends, I mean.

"Is that so?" he asked, genuingly surprised and sympathetic "Well I'm sorry to have troubled you"

"No its fine. Is there anything you need to ask me?"

"There is actually. I just wanted to inform you that…well, I was thinking that the rest of the observational team and you should meet up to discuss some things?"

"That'll be good" I murmured

"I was thinking tomorrow. Are you busy?"

"No. No, I'm not busy"

"Well that's good. We'll meet tomorrow and get it all over with. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Draco and take a good night's sleep, boy. You sound tired"

"Yes, I'm going back now. Talk to you later, Mr. Merryman" I hung up. Pansy looked me, questioningly "Its Mr. Merryman. I need to go you guys. I think I'm going to call it a night" I drained my glass of tequila.

"Yeah, me too" yawned the Weasel. "Let's get going too, Pansy"

All of us stood up on cue. I left a tip on the table for the cute waitress I had met and just as I was about to head over to the door, Granger who was standing beside me, wobbled slightly on her legs. I held my hands out and steadied her. She hadn't drunk much but I knew well that her tolerance for alcohol wasn't high, hence the wooziness. "You okay?" I asked her, concernedly

"Yeah, I'm fine" she muttered before pulling away "I can walk on my own, thank you very much"

I let her ago and sure enough, she fell, her legs giving away. If I hadn't been there to catch her again, she would have fallen flat on the floor. As she leaned against me, I felt her soft lips on my chest, through the material of my shit. Damn! "My arse you can" I whispered into her hair

Gathering her in my arms, I pulled her up and carried her towards the entrance. Surprisingly she didn't argue – I guess she was too tired to. I felt her sweet breath against my face and….Oh god! Enough of this bull shit already. This is freaking mudblood Granger we are talking about! -sigh- I guess this just proves how drunk I already am.

Everyone looked at me, surprised – Pansy smiled. Refusing to meet any of their gazes, I said "Creevey, you take this lot with you in your car. I'll take Granger, here, with me. We'll meet back at home, later"

Turning back to the entrance, the Weasel's concerned voice stopped me "Can you even drive? 'Coz if your drunk and-"

"Shut up" I replied and without a word I carried Granger to my BMW (I've grown to like this muggle invention. I know, I know. When have I liked anything muggle right? But _this_…this is amazing. I love the high speeds this thing can go up to. It's absolutely brilliant sometimes) – the replacement car, the ministry had given me after the Harrods fiasco. I smiled slightly, remembering the mudblood in my car, insisting that it was hers. It seemed like such a long time ago.

Flicking the door open, I placed Granger's fragile, unconscious body in the passenger's seat. I, then, moved into the driver's and started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. I was surprised that I could even _see_ the roads in front of me, let alone drive – maybe I wasn't too drink after all.

As we drove, I couldn't help darting glances at Granger's angelic face. She seemed so serene…so peaceful. She slept with the conviction of someone who knows that she is safe. I turned to her every second, trying to memorize her features completely. The way her lips were parted slightly…the way her brown strands of wavy hair grazed her cheeks…I swore, looking back at the road again. Yes, I think I was too drunk for my own good too.

It was particularly quiet throughout the drive before Granger suddenly moaned softly. Almost instantly her head fell on my shoulder. I sat still for awhile, trying hard to keep my eyes in front of me. But her head bobbed softly, every time I drove over a bump and needless to say, it was very distracting.

Her head was balanced lightly on my shoulder, her body canted sideways over the stick shaft between the leather seats. I kept my left hand on the wheel as my right, unconsciously, bent at a strange angle to cradle Granger's head and keep it from moving all over the place. I don't why I did it but it seemed important right then.

As I turned into a well worn pathway, I needed both my hands and so I let go of Granger only to have her slip off my shoulder and settle in my lap, her ear pressed against the ring of my belt, her small, firm breasts nestled against the gear shift, her nose an inch away from the steering wheel. Her head was warm and heavy and as I drove through the silent streets of Lansonsmere, I rested my hand on it, brushing her hair back from her face. As I turned into my driveway. I cut the motor and lights, still watching her sleep. The rest of them still hadn't arrived.

I, unconsciously, traced the pink of her ear, so fragile that I could see the slight blue veins webbing it, could imagine the traveling blood. "Hey", I said softly "Wake up"

She did, with a start and would have smashed her head on the steering wheel if my hand hadn't been there to stop her. She struggled upright, my hand still on the back of her neck. I took it off, immediately, angry at myself for being so stupid as to touch her.

Granger stretched. There was a deep red furrow on her left cheek, a scar carved by the edge of my belt. She looked slightly embarrassed "Why didn't you wake me up before?" she asked, her voice husky

I tried to shrug, noncommittally "You seemed to be fast asleep"

"You could have still woken me up" she said, somewhat angrily.

There was something in her tone that made me look back at her. As far as I was concerned, the girl was royally pissed off. And here I was trying to be nice. Oh god, maybe I really should recheck my Slytherin principles. "Yeah?" I snapped feeling like an idiot. I really should stop getting this drunk. "Well, next time, I'll make sure to play the drums while you're asleep okay? Satisfied?"

I opened the door, frustrated at myself. But before I could get out, I felt her fingers touch my hand. She held me for a moment as if to stop me from leaving "I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to sound like that"

I stopped mid-way and settled back in my seat. "Yeah well, we all make mistakes"

I didn't saying anything else. I couldn't. We stared at each other for a moment, our gazes met. Everything seemed to stop all of a sudden, everything stood still…quiet, somewhat like the pause between lightening and thunder. My eyes strayed towards her lips. Why did they have to look so lush and soft? Why did they…_what the fuck is happening to me?_

"Malfoy?" Granger prompted "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I mumbled looking away. The wind blew hard against the trees as the leaves rustled. A full moon shone brightly among the stars. "I think we should get going"

"We should" agreed Granger and suddenly the both of us slid out, simultaneously.

On the way to the front door, she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked, coming to a halt myself

She stared at me again (Damn! She really shouldn't do that) and then suddenly she wrapped her slender arms around my waist, hugging me tightly "Thank you" she whispered "For today"

A tiny bubble of surprise formed itself inside my chest. Cautiously, I placed my own arms around her tiny form and hugged her back, running my fingers through her hair and breathing in that wonderful grapefruit scent of hers. This night really did have its surprises.

We stood like that, immobile, for a few minutes before Creevey's car headlights flashed in our faces. The both of us sprang apart almost immediately as the rest of them pulled into the driveway. I opened the front door hurriedly before stepping into the threshold before her, forgetting momentarily to be courteous (_pfft _I can't believe I'm actually thinking of being courteous to _Granger_!) "I thought that you'd become a gentlemen at last" Granger said referring to my haste

I laughed as she entered the living room after me "You wish"

Then suddenly, I heard Pansy from the doorway with the Weasel, Creevey and Francesca by her side, equally tired. "I'm bloody whacked. Where the hell is my bed, Draco?"

Motioning for her to be quiet, I took them all upstairs, to their respective bed rooms. When I went to bed myself, I couldn't help thinking about today. About how the tables had turned. My head still hurt from drinking too much at yet I didn't feel too bad…I drove here, didn't I? Was it because Granger had hugged me? Was it because…argh! To hell with this! I need to sleep. Maybe then I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal…Everything will be…oh god, why on god's green earth did she have to hug me? Argh!

Forget this! I give up!

**x**

**A/N: So well there you are. The eleventh chapter. Different from the usual isn't it? I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but you might have noticed that the leads are now seriously pondering on their feelings – especially Draco. I can tell you that the guy is falling for Hermione and bad! Muhahaha…**

**I'm sorry if there were any spelling/grammatical errors and typos. They were unintended. This chapter is 22 pages long and really, I couldn't read it more than twice. I'll get my beta to redo it for me later – she's kind of busy at the moment herself. **

**I'm sorry again for the delay and I'm also sorry for the future delay though I promise that'll be shorter. Thanks guys for being the great reviewers you all are. I'm sorry if this chapter, for a lack of a better word, sucked! I've been too busy and sleepy for my brain to be working properly!**

**Anyway I better shut up and till we meet again, later! Keep a look out for a new chapter coz I promise it'll come. **


End file.
